


Know You're Mine

by JGoose13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: At least I hope correctly, BDSM, Ben does fuck someone else before they get together, Ben teaches Rey BDSM, Brief BRIEF mention of rape fantasy, Cockwarmer, Cockwarming, Dirty Talk, Discussion of hard and soft limits, Dom!Ben Solo, Exhibitionism, F/M, I know some but I'm honestly learning right along with Rey, I will update tags as needed, If I miss something please give me a gentle nudge, If you haven't you need to read her Wicked Villains series like HOLY SHIT, Impact Play, In case you can't tell I'm nervous about posting this, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Safeword Use, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Temperature Play, Think 50 Shades but done correctly, This is KIND OF a Katee Robert fanfic too?, This will be graphic, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, sub!Rey, this is my first time writing something like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGoose13/pseuds/JGoose13
Summary: Luke Skywalker announces his retirement from Skywalker Industries during a monthly staff meeting. Rey Niima's world shifts at the sudden loss of her mentor, but whenever one door closes, another opens. Now the new Head of Engineering, Rey feels like she's got it all. Except, you know, alife.Thank God for friends. Gwen Phasma invites Rey to an exclusive new club that caters to specific tastes, opening her to a whole new world Rey had only ever heard about in passing.Enter Ben Solo, Luke's successor, and Rey's new boss.After a surprise encounter, Rey offers Ben a proposal he hesitantly accepts: to teach her the intricate facets of this new world of Dominance, submission, and everything in between.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 143
Kudos: 368





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, okay, so... this is the first time I've EVER written something like this, so please... gentle criticisms. Constructive, not destructive. Rey's coming into her sexuality and learning about BDSM, and honestly, I'm learning some things along with her.
> 
> Thanks as always to my beta reader [ LadyofReylo.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofReylo/profile)
> 
> A thanks to [ fettucine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/profile) and [ equusgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/profile) for reading this over to make sure I was on the right track.
> 
> And also a huge thanks to [ lauranightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraNightingale/profile) for the FANTASTIC moodboard!

“Effective in two weeks, I will retire as CEO of Skywalker Industries.”

The room immediately erupted into emphatic murmuring.

Everyone knew this moment would come, sooner than later. 

Luke Skywalker, infamous CEO of Skywalker Industries, heir to his father, Anakin Skywalker, the founder, was of an age, after all, and his employees knew how desperately he wanted a break. Some peace.

“I know, I know… no one cry, please, it’s embarrassing. You’re all going to miss this old coot, and that’s okay. I’m going to miss you too. Every single one of you is an asset to this company, and I have valued every one of your contributions over the years. This is the toughest decision I’ve ever had to make, but I’m not getting any younger, and I still have a whole lot of livin’ to do. But before I leave, there are some changes I’ll be making. Nothing drastic, but it’ll be for the good of S.I.” 

Despite Luke’s demand, Rey Niima felt tears well, prickling at the corners of her eyes. Luke Skywalker had been her mentor from day one. Though Luke was a shrewd businessman, he was an engineer by trade. From the moment Rey had begun work at Skywalker Industries, Luke had taken her under his wing, teaching her all the tricks she hadn’t learned at university. He’d made her a better engineer, and had helped her design some of their most popular products. 

“Excuse me, sir?” Poe Dameron, the head of Human Resources spoke up, hand raised. 

“Yeah, Poe, what’s up?” Luke nodded at the dark haired man.

“Who’ll be our new CEO?” Poe asked, the very question on everyone’s mind. 

An enigmatic smile graced the old man’s face, which, to Rey, could mean good or bad. 

“The board has unanimously chosen my successor. My nephew, Benjamin Solo.” 

The room broke out into whispers again, everyone turning to each other, no doubt asking the same questions.

_ Who was Benjamin Solo and would he be as good and fair as Luke? _

Having worked closely with Luke, Rey knew a little about the Skywalker family. She knew he had a sister, Leia. She knew Leia was married to Han Solo, and that they had one child. It wasn’t Luke’s way to discuss personal matters overmuch, which was fine by Rey. There wasn’t much  _ personal _ she’d want to discuss about herself either. Not that there was much to tell.

“This is Skywalker Industries afterall, so it seems only fitting for a Skywalker to keep the lights running. I have the utmost confidence in him, and I believe you will too once you meet him. Now… let’s get on with the rest of the meeting…”

Rey couldn’t focus for the remainder of the meeting, and well into the afternoon. The news of Luke’s imminent departure had hit Rey hard. She considered Luke to be a close friend, and though she would never admit it, saw him as a quasi-father figure. Rey had grown up in orphanages in her native England, shuffled around from foster home to foster home. She’d been fortunate enough to attend university in the United States on a full scholarship, which was when Rey’s life truly began. 

Things had continued on the up and up for Rey Niima after graduation, especially after landing a job at prestigious Skywalker Industries. 

The phone on her desk rang, interrupting her little sojourn down memory lane. 

“This is Rey Niima,” she greeted upon picking up the receiver. 

“Hey, Rey Niima, it’s your boss,” Luke replied with a chuckle. Rey rolled her eyes. He had responded this way every time she picked up the phone, and thought himself quiet funny. If there was a joke, Rey didn’t see it. 

“Yes,  _ boss _ , how can I help you?”

“I need you to come up to my office. Please.” 

“On my way.”

In 1947, Anakin Skywalker founded Skywalker Industries. Anakin’s story was the typical rags to riches tale. After Anakin returned from his service in the European Theater post World War II, he formed an idea. His idea took off, garnering millions, and made Skywalker Industries a multinational conglomerate with offices worldwide. Anakin had established Skywalker Industries’ headquarters in the Tatooine Building in the financial district of Manhattan. The company had grown from a small office space paying an exorbitant rent bill, to owning the entire building and expanding the company across the entire top half. The remainder of the building were law offices and other businesses. 

As befitting a CEO’s office, Rey took the elevator to the top floor. She stepped off the elevator to a bustle of people running here and there, hard at work. The Engineering Department was more low key, subdued, which helped Rey focus on her designs. 

“Hey Kaydel, the boss said he wanted to see me,” Rey greeted, stepping up the executive assistant’s desk. 

“Rey!” The bubbly blonde greeted with a blinding smile. “Go ahead in, he’s waiting for you.” 

Rey crossed to the solid oak double doors and knocked before taking the liberty of letting herself in. Luke’s office never ceased to amaze her. The view was simply stunning. The entire back and adjacent left walls were spotless windows, affording a fantastic near panoramic view of the New York Skyline. The other two walls were solid, occupied with bookshelves and elegant, tranquil paintings. 

Luke looked up over the rim of his glasses as Rey entered, waving her furiously to one of his visitors' chairs.

“Am I in trouble?” Rey joked, plopping down into a plush chair, crossing her right leg over her left. 

“On the contrary!” Luke exclaimed, clearly excited about some scheme he’d cooked up. “So, you know how in the morning meeting I said I’d be making some changes before I left?”

Rey’s eyes widened, pressing her palm to her sternum dramatically, mock indignation splashed all over her features. “Oh no… you old codger, you’re going to fire me!” 

Luke barked out a laugh, shaking his head. “I’m gonna miss you, kid. You done did well. Which is why…” And with that, he slid a folder across the desk to her with a flourish. Rey leaned in to grab the folder, flipping it open. It took her a moment to process what she was reading. 

Inside was a stack of Skywalker Industries HR papers, and on top was the job description for the Head of Engineering. As she leafed through the papers, she saw they were already filled out with her information, including Poe Dameron’s signature as Head of HR and Luke’s as CEO. 

Eyes widened in shock, Rey looked from Luke to the papers, back and forth, until she felt dizzy.

This couldn’t be real…

“But… what about Mr. Antilles?” 

“Wedge is retiring with me. The old bastard always threatened it, and he carried through when I told him the news the other day. He gave his recommendation for you to take over after him with no hesitation. You’ve been an amazing addition to Skywalker Industries, Rey, and it only seemed fitting we show our appreciation.” 

Rey’s lips parted to speak, but found she couldn’t think of anything to say. Her mouth closed, then opened again in another attempt, no doubt resembling a gaping fish. 

“I… I don’t know what to say…” She whispered.

“Just say ‘Thank you, Luke,’ sign the papers, and get out of my office,” Luke chuckled, unable to keep the pride and fondness from his tone. 

“Got a pen?” Rey grinned.

~*~

For the remainder of Luke’s two weeks as CEO of Skywalker Industries, Rey shadowed Wedge Antilles, long time head of the Engineering Department, learning the ins and outs. She already knew a lot just from working so closely with Mr. Antilles, but the more administrative side of the job was new. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll still have plenty of time to work on your own designs. Now you’ll have more input in  _ others’ _ designs, offering suggestions and critiques,” Wedge assured her one afternoon as they sat for lunch in the breakroom.

Rey took a bite of her chicken salad sandwich, chewing contemplatively. Becoming the Head of Engineering had not been an ambition of hers when she began working at S.I. She had accepted the job more for the opportunity to work with and learn from the infamous Luke Skywalker. Now, faced with the task of leadership, she realized she was thrilled for the challenge. Luke’s retirement was bittersweet, of course. As was Mr. Antilles’. She was happy for them, but she would miss the hell out of the old geezers. However, Rey could say her dream of mentoring under Luke Skywalker had been fulfilled. 

After lunch, Rey went with Wedge to a weekly department head meeting. It was more for the CEO to inquire about updates than anything else. Wedge encouraged her to participate, and Rey found it effortless to do so. She knew every single one of the other Heads, and respected them. A lot of companies boasted their friendly atmosphere and almost family-like relationships between employees, but everyone at Skywalker Industries truly was like family to her. And as someone who grew up without one of those, Rey was thrilled to be a part of it. 

“When will we get to meet Mr. Solo?” Beaumont Kin, the Head of IT, asked as everyone gathered their papers after the meeting had adjourned. 

Luke hummed, thinking. “I believe he said he’d be in on my last day.” 

Rey thought it odd Mr. Benjamin Solo would not make an appearance sooner, to begin learning the lay of the land and such.

It seemed Beaumont’s anticipation, and indeed everyone else’s, needn’t have lasted much longer.

The Wednesday before Luke’s last official Friday, rumblings reached Rey in Engineering. 

“You haven’t heard yet, have you?” Rose asked, circling around to Rey’s desk. She had finally found some time to continue work on a few of her projects. 

“Heard what?” Rey asked, half listening as she dragged her pencil tip across the paper that held the schematics of her latest prototype. 

“The new CEO is here,” Rose hissed, as though the man himself could be listening. 

Attention caught, anticipation causing her heart to leap, Rey turned her eyes from her paper to Rose. “Have you seen him?”

Rose shook her head, dark waves swishing back and forth. “Nope. Finn sent me a Slack message. He saw him walking around with Poe and Luke Up Top.” Up Top was what everyone fondly called the top floor where the big wigs worked. 

“It’s only a matter of time before they come down here…” Rey pointed out, causing Rose to nod frantically. 

“Exactly. Which is why I wanted to warn you. Since you’re the new Head and all,” Rose replied, ending with a wide, proud grin. Rose and Rey had begun working at Skywalker Industries at the same time. They were thick as thieves, not to mention roommates. 

As if summoned by their hushed conversation, the elevator at the far end of the floor  _ binged! _ and three men stepped off, talking animatedly. Or rather, two talked animatedly, and one listened intently. 

Two, Rey knew, of course: Luke and Poe, the chatty Cathys. The other… 

Rey’s breath caught, quickly schooling her face to something akin to indifference, rather than giving away the fact her mind whirled. 

The third man, the one she didn’t know, presumably the new CEO, Benjamin Solo, was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. Rey supposed in most circles he wouldn’t be considered classically handsome. His nose was too big and long, accompanied by plush lips. His chin was pointy and slightly crooked, and the hint of prominent ears peaked out from behind a long, luscious curtain of ebony hair. But together, these features painted a breathtaking picture of masculine beauty. Tall might have been an understatement, as he completely dwarfed the two men he was with. Everything about him was large: broad shoulders, thick torso, thick thighs… and a plain but expensive black suit emphasizing all of him. 

_ God, that poor suit _ , Rey thought. It had to be screaming from the pressure of not ripping at the seams.

Vaguely, Rey heard Rose mutter “Oh, dear God” before the three men drew closer, having stopped at other desks to introduce the new CEO.

“Ah! And here’s the new Head of Engineering herself!” Luke proclaimed proudly, sweeping his hand out to Rey. A pair of deep, dark eyes moved to meet hers, their true color something Rey couldn’t even begin to describe. They were gorgeous, intense, intelligent, and in that moment, Rey would rather have their lazer focus pointed elsewhere. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Niima,” Luke’s nephew said, in a rich baritone that would have made Rey’s knees weak if she had not been sitting. It took too long of a beat for her to realize Luke had made introductions. 

“Oh, uh, yes, nice to meet you too, Mr. Solo,” Rey replied. Mentally shaking herself, she reached out for his proffered hand, holding his gaze. His hand was as big as the rest of him, easily engulfing hers. The moment their skin touched, an inexplicable jolt raced from their palms, and up the rest of her arm. It was all Rey could do to not react. His eyes gave nothing away, so if he had felt it too, Rey had no way of knowing. His handshake was firm, which Rey appreciated. She returned the gesture, trying with all her might to not show anything but a welcoming spirit.

Too soon, he relinquished his hold on her hand, but not his focus.

“Luke talked about nothing but you the entire elevator ride down,” Mr. Solo spoke, and God, did he not know how sinful his voice sounded? 

“Bragging, more like,” Luke replied with a laugh. “I’m not afraid to admit it.” 

The corners of Mr. Solo’s lips quirked upward ever so slightly. “Regardless, I look forward to working with you, Miss Niima.” 

“Same here, Mr. Solo,” Rey replied. 

Luke shuffled his two companions along, citing lots more people to meet and not enough time. Their gazes finally broke, leaving her feeling cold and missing something. Rey waved, feeling idiotic to do so, as the three men disappeared around the corner towards the IT department. 

“Holy shit,” Rose breathed, fanning herself with her hand. “ _ That’s _ our new CEO? Whew...” 

“I guess so,” Rey said, mustering as much nonchalance as she could manage. She returned her attention to her design, but didn’t accomplish much for the rest of the morning. 

~*~

Luke’s final day came. A company wide decree went out, declaring that everyone had a free half day off, and to enjoy an early weekend. Though there had been mini-celebrations all week to honor Luke’s departure, Luke opted to have a more formal gathering of his most close and trusted associates at his brownstone in the East Village. 

“What do you think I should wear?” Rose asked, as she swept into Rey’s room, holding up two dresses. 

Rey contemplated the dresses for a moment, and finally pointed to the one in Rose’s right hand. “The red one, definitely. It looks gorgeous on you.” 

Rose looked to the chosen dress, and nodded in agreement. “Perfect. Thanks, babe.” 

As quickly as Rose had appeared, she was gone. Rey smiled, and shook her head. 

Though they both made a fantastic salary at Skywalker Industries, they had opted to share an apartment. The city was ridiculously expensive to live in, after all, especially if you wanted a nice, decent sized apartment in a nice neighborhood. They had truly lucked out with their quaint, two bedroom walk-up in Chelsea.

An hour later, the two roommates clambered out of a taxi a few blocks down from Luke’s home. Rey had chosen a simple but elegant emerald green dress, and swept her hair up in a half up-half down style. Thought she had gotten used to wearing heels with dresses and other work clothes, she had decided on a pair of black flats for the evening. 

The warm winds of spring whipped up the street, tugging at the hems of their dresses. Rose and Rey chatted, quickly closing the distance to Luke’s home. It was a gorgeous Brownstone, built in the 19th century with the iconic brown stone material. Rey had been to Luke’s a few times, and loved the vintage charm. 

Finn Storm must have been near the front door, as he was the one to whip it open and let them in. 

“Ladies,” he greeted, holding out his elbows for Rose and Rey to take, leading them. Finn had started work at Skywalker Industries a year after Rey and Rose, having just graduated from law school at the time. He was now a force to be reckoned with in the legal department as a clever negotiator and mediator.

The party was in full swing as the trio stepped into the living room. There were many familiar faces from work, as well as a few Rey didn’t recognize. There was an older couple standing near Luke, all three were immersed in conversation. Rey recognized the woman instantly. 

Leia Organa-Solo, United States senator for New York. 

The man standing next to her was no doubt her husband, Han Solo.

“Ben Solo’s parents,” Rose said softly, as if it was a big secret. 

“I’m surprised she had time to make it home for this,” Finn began. “She’s my idol…” And indeed, he gazed at the senator adoringly. 

“Have you met her?” Rey asked him, trying to hold back laughter.

“N-No. I didn’t… I didn’t want to interrupt…” 

“Oh nonsense!” Rey cried, dragging Finn across the room, while Rose stayed behind, laughing. 

“No-- No, Rey-- what are you--” Finn tried his hardest to dig in his heels, but Rey hauled him along as though he was a ragdoll. 

“Hey, Luke!” Rey greeted, as she came to a stop in front of her mentor and his family. 

“Rey! Glad you could make it!” Luke grinned, his face flush from wine. “I don’t think you’ve ever met my sister… this is Leia Organa-Solo, and my brother-in-law, Han Solo. Leia, Han, this is Rey, our new Head of Engineering, and this is Finn. He is a phenomenal negotiator from Legal.” 

Rey glanced over and nearly laughed at the expression on Finn’s face. Awestruck, to say the least. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Senator,” Rey said, holding out her hand towards the woman. 

“Oh please, call me Leia. I’ve heard a lot about you, Rey. Congratulations on your promotion,” Leia took Rey’s hand for a quick shake. “And nice to meet you too, Finn. When I first got out of law school, my dad hired me for a time.” 

Finn looked like he was about to keel over as he took Leia’s hand. 

“I’m-- It’s--” He stammered. “It’s such an honor to meet you, Senator. Part of why I’m working for Skywalker Industries is because I hope to follow in your footsteps.” 

Leia smiled, a familiar enigmatic smile. Clearly a Skywalker trait. “Finn, let’s grab a drink…” The senator led Finn away, already talking about “the Hill”. 

“Thank God. That legal mumbo-jumbo puts me to sleep,” Han joked. “Nice to meet you, kid.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Solo,” Rey grinned.

“So, Head of Engineering, huh? That’s a big deal.” 

Luke laughed. “Ignore the fly boy, Rey. He doesn’t understand anything but how to go fast.”

“That’s not true. I know the mechanics of how the plane works,” Han argued. 

“Han’s a retired brigadier general in the Air Force. Did a lot of test piloting in his time. It’s why he’s not all there,” Luke informed Rey, before twirling his finger near his temple. 

“Listen here, you old goat…” Han began.

“Old goat? You’re older than me!” Luke shot back. 

Both men promptly began arguing. Something about Tahiti and a boys’ weekend that didn’t end well and apparently it was Han’s fault.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rey watched as a large, dark shape manifested at her side. Before she could look over, a newly familiar deep baritone spoke.

“Don’t look over. Just… back away. Slowly… Trust me.”

Rey tried so hard not to burst into laughter, but she did as the man said, sliding one step back and then another. The dark mass followed her, and when they were at a safe distance, Rey turned to the new CEO, guffawing. 

“Thank you,” she chuckled, forgetting how tall the man was, her hazel gaze meeting a solid chest. Tipping her head back, she finally met indescribable eyes, crinkled with mirth. He was dressed in the same suit as earlier, sans the tie. He had unbuttoned the top few buttons of his dress shirt, giving him a more relaxed and casual look. 

“I’ve been in that situation so many times, I can’t even tell you,” Mr. Solo explained. “I could tell from across the room what was going on. Had to act.” 

Rey laughed.

“I guess I owe you one, Mr. Solo.” 

He waved one large paw in the air aimlessly. “Don’t worry about it. Consider it my first act as your new CEO.” 

“Protecting your employees from getting caught up in awkward discussions involving your father and uncle is in your job description?” Rey teased, lips playing upward in amusement. 

“It is when it involves my family,” Mr. Solo replied ruefully. “I ought to get HR to add that into contracts from now on…” 

“I know I’m an outsider, but… at least you have a family. That’s something to cherish.” 

Mr. Solo was silent, sporting an unreadable expression. “True. It could be worse.”

“Exactly. You could…  _ not _ have a family,” Rey shrugged loosely. This wasn’t a subject she talked much about with people she had just met, yet there was something almost soothing about Mr. Solo’s presence, despite the simultaneous dangerous vibe he gave off. 

Something passed behind Mr. Solo’s eyes at her comment. Something akin to pity. He didn’t respond, but Rey could tell he knew exactly what she wasn’t saying. 

“Anyway…” Rey quickly changed the subject. “… thank you again for saving me. I’ll see you bright and early Monday morning!”

Ben nodded. “See you on Monday, Miss Niima.” 

God, the way her name sounded falling from his lips  _ should not _ sound like a hushed prayer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since you all have been so kind and supportive of the first chapter, I figured I'd be nice and throw you chapter 2! I'm thinking a weekly update schedule. Depends on how excited I get about it, hah. 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I know absolutely nothing about engineering and corporate life. I do a little bit of research, but, I'll be honest, a lot of this is one part keeping it vague and one part creative license. Please feel free to inform me of proper corporate protocols.
> 
> Also, if you want to come chat, find me on Twitter @JGoose753!

The first month of Ben Solo as their new CEO went as well as one would expect for a change of command.

Not well. 

First impressions were everything to Rey, and she had to admit her first impressions of Mr. Solo were favorable. 

After a mere  _ week _ , let alone a month, however, Rey wished to amend her opinions.

The man was  _ insufferable _ . 

And yet  _ still _ charming in a way that was  _ completely _ him. One minute he would criticize Rey’s prototype designs, and the next he would commend her department for a job well done on another prototype design. 

The back and forth was  _ exhausting _ . 

The first staff meeting was a disaster. Solo went so far as to fire the Head of Accounting, _right_ _in front_ of all other department heads. 

Granted, the canning was well deserved, as no one  _ liked _ Judy Canaday because of her incompetence and general heinous attitude. Everyone knew Gial Ackbar  _ actually _ ran the department, but still… it wasn’t pretty to see a grown woman bleat and bray as she ran sobbing from the room.

Rey had kept her head down, feeling awkward as she always did whenever faced with confrontation that didn’t involve her. Damn, she almost felt  _ sorry _ for Judy Canaday. 

During week two of command change, Mr. Solo himself audited the expenditures of the entire Marketing Department, then proceeded to send out a company-wide email blasting the budget of said Marketing Department for its frivolous spending on incidentals. 

Rey read the email and promptly went over Engineering’s expenses with a fine-toothed comb. 

Week four saw more upheaval when Mr. Solo felt it necessary to merge Public Relations and Marketing (God, poor Marketing) into one cohesive department. This upended the whole management structure of both departments, and it became all out warfare over who would be the new head. 

Rose rushed into Rey’s office one morning before lunch to inform her that Cad Bane and Lorne Boomer had argued so heatedly over who would get the position that they exchanged blows. Both had been escorted out by security, and Gwen Phasma was made the Head of the newly conjoined Public Relations and Marketing Department.

The only positive that Rey could muster for  _ this _ incident was that Phasma was the best choice for the job. 

Things progressed fairly well for the Engineering Department, despite a few comments here and there from Mr. Solo. For the most part, he left them alone. 

Until now.

“… Rose, I am  _ loving _ the design specs for the new ventilator design. I know once we’ve smoothed out the kinks, hospitals will be dying to--”

“Excuse me. Sorry.” 

Rey, sitting at the head of the table in the small conference room where she and her engineers held their weekly meetings, turned towards the open door. Her stomach caught, somewhere between dread and something a little more pleasant, at the sound of the new CEO’s deep, baritone. 

“Oh, Mr. Solo,” Rey greeted. “How may I help you?”

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but do you mind if I sit in on your meeting?” Mr. Solo asked, his tone agreeable enough. 

Rey nodded, motioning to the empty chair at the other end of the table. “Yes, please, join us any time.” 

It wasn’t often Luke had joined them for their meetings… This was new for Rey. 

“As I was saying… Rose, fantastic work, as always. I think Design and Testing will be able to build this design perfectly.” 

Rose beamed, and a few of the other engineers murmured their agreement with Rey’s praise. 

There was a beat of silence in which Rey consulted her meeting agenda, looking to see what topic would come next. Mr. Solo took the silence as an opportunity.

“If I may, Miss Niima?” 

Rey, having not paid attention to his movements when he took the empty seat, looked across the expanse of the table to him.

Today, Mr. Solo had dressed in what was quickly becoming  _ his _ style. The suit, slacks, and tie were a dark navy, and his shirt was crisply ironed and stark white. Lounged in the high-backed leather chair, Mr. Solo looked very much at ease, with one leg crossed over the other, and his large hands folded in his lap. 

Rey hated how good he looked. Especially the sleek, smoothness of his dark tresses, always so artfully styled. 

“Sure, Mr. Solo, what’s up?” 

_ What’s up? _ Christ, could she be anymore dimwitted?

"Before I came down here, I happened to look at the specs for the self-driving vehicle prototype,” Mr. Solo said. Rey could tell he was only just gearing up. Her hackles raised, Rey nodded. The self-driving car was her design, a project she had been working on for a year or more, a passion project from university. 

“Yes, Mr. Solo?” 

“It’s not going to work.” 

It got so quiet in that conference room, one could hear a pin drop.

“What do you mean it won’t work?” Rey asked, trying to keep her voice from rising an octave.

“Well…” Mr. Solo continued, sufficiently unperturbed. In fact, his gaze was set on his hands, examining his nails. “… the by-pass system is all wrong. The flaw is inherent in the design. It would never function the way you’d want it to.” 

Rey sat back against the chair, arms crossed beneath her breasts. Her lips pursed, muscle working in her jaw as her teeth clenched. Hard. 

_ Arrogant son of a bitch _ …

“Oh?” Rey hummed. She couldn’t believe she wanted to humor him.

His annoyingly full lips upticked the tiniest bit.  _ Bastard knew exactly what he’s doing _ …

“Yes. You’ve got to switch the positions of the converter and the drive shaft. It will allow for a more efficient and smoother conversion process.” 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Solo, what are your engineering qualifications?” Rey asked, rightly pissed. 

His barely-there smile came close to a full grin. 

“I have a Master’s in Mechanical Engineering. Along with my MBA.” 

Shit, because  _ of course _ he’d have an engineering degree. He  _ was _ a Skywalker, after all.

Rey was stunned. If there was only one thing in her life she took pride in, it was her work, her attention to detail. She had worked her ass off to get through school, to obtain a Master’s in Mechanical Engineering of her own, to get to be S.I.’s Head of Engineering. She’d made many sacrifices over the years in her personal life to get her professional life where she wanted. 

And if there was one thing she hated?

It was being mansplained to by an arrogant prick. An arrogant, gorgeous, prick, but a prick nonetheless.

“Well…” Rey began, in much the same way he had, but this time feigning patience. “… Mr. Solo, I beg to differ. If you switch the drive shaft and the converter, it gets in the way of the transmission process and the engine. Yes, it may be a good idea to switch, to run more efficiently and smoothly, but long term? The engine will give out faster than one of your horrible American Ford cars.”

The room was still so quiet, no one dared to even breath, their eyes sliding back and forth like they were watching a tennis match. It was so quiet, Rey swore she could hear Beaumont Kin on the far side of the building playing with the Newton’s Cradle sitting on his desk. 

Their gazes locked and held, her’s defiant,  _ begging _ him to say something else.

_ Tell me I’m wrong _ .

That insufferable smile did not falter as he sat calmly, holding her gaze. The intensity of those whiskey-brown hues nearly made her squirm under their scrutiny. 

_ Not _ because she was intimidated, of course. 

No, she  _ resolutely _ ignored the heat curling low in her belly. 

“Hmm…” Mr. Solo hummed in thought, the sound as low as his voice, gravely. “Now that you mention it… you’re right. Forgive me.” He stood, his large hands moving to smooth his tie and re-button his jacket. “I’ve already taken up too much of your time. I’ll head back Up Top and leave you to your brainstorming. Keep up the great working, Engineering.” 

He left as quickly as he had arrived. 

The room remained in stunned silence for a good minute after Mr. Solo left. And it was in that minute Rey realized what had just happened. 

That conceited wanker had just  _ tested _ her. 

He  _ knew _ bringing up her design would insult her, which would lead her to  _ explain _ why her design was correct, knowing full well --  _ the whole damn time _ \-- the way she had it configured was the  _ right _ way. 

Not even Luke, in her years of working under his tutelage, had pulled something so low and underhanded as that. 

Rey simmered for the rest of the day. 

~*~

Everything came to a head halfway through month two. 

There hadn’t been another incident since that Engineering meeting, at least concerning Mr. Solo and Rey. On the contrary, though, Mr. Solo still swept through the company, department by department, like the tenth plague of Egypt, taking first born sons. 

Rey thought maybe the adjustment period was over.

God, how terribly wrong she was…

It was like any other Wednesday morning, as Rey keyed her way into her office. No one else had arrived yet, creating an eerie pall over the Engineering floor. She should’ve taken it as an omen. 

Or perhaps, in retrospect, Rey should’ve taken Rose’s serious lack of conversation the previous evening as the sign. 

Rey locked her things in the cabinet that sat against one wall, and settled in at her desk, giant thermos of coffee within reach. The computer whirred and beeped to life, booting up for a long day of administrative things required of her new standing instead of the fun engineering things she’d rather do. 

Rey moused over to her Outlook icon, wondering what kind of fires she would have to put out today. The shit ton of emails flooding her inbox all day, everyday -- things that needed her blessing -- was probably the worst part of the job.

The very first message was an advertisement from Macy’s announcing a sale Rey shouldn’t miss, coming up that weekend. She clicked the red ‘X’ to delete. 

The next couple of emails were ‘Reply Alls’ she immediately deleted. 

Why did anyone feel the need to ‘Reply All’ to a mass email wishing someone a happy birthday? Just click ‘Reply’ and respond to the  _ one _ person. Not that difficult, seriously.

Then, there it was. 

Sent at 11:53 p.m. the previous evening.

* * *

<From: Ben Solo “benjamin.solo@skywalkerind.com”>

<To: Rey Niima “rey.niima@skywalkerind.com”>

**Subject: New Initiative**

Good Morning, Miss Niima,

I am emailing to inform you that Rose Tico will not be reporting to you Wednesday morning, as I have commandeered her for a special initiative I think will benefit Skywalker Industries tremendously. She will be working with an interdisciplinary group for the next few months to design and produce a truly groundbreaking and innovative piece of technology. 

If you find this shortage to be an inconvenience at any time, please let me know, and I will have Kaydel post a temporary position.

Thank you for your cooperation, and have a nice day.

Ben Solo

CEO of Skywalker Industries

MBA, William and Mary College

BS and MS in Mechanical Engineering, Massachusetts Institute of Technology

* * *

_ Stunned _ . 

It was the first word Rey could think to describe her state of being. 

Completely, utterly, and thoroughly  _ stunned _ .

_ Anger _ . 

Oh yep, definitely, that too. 

White, hot poker-like anger, lancing through her very being, right to the core. The anger enveloped the shock, and all she could think of was putting her foot in Ben Solo, CEO’s ass. 

Rey stood so quickly, her rolling chair nearly collided with the wall behind her. The object closest to throw was her coffee thermos, and she wasn’t about to sacrifice that liquid goodness in the name of BEN SOLO, M.I.T. DOUCHE BAG.

Fists clenched, Rey attempted to take a few deep, calming inhales. 

It didn’t help. The oxygen only seemed to fuel the fire. Blind rage welled, with bits of red tinging the edges of her vision. Rey stalked from her office and across the floor to the bank of elevators as fast as her heels could carry her. Which was pretty fast for her, all things considered. 

Pure and utter  _ wrath _ must do that for a person. 

Rey jammed her finger into the ‘Up’ arrow, and waited, tapping her foot impatiently. The elevator sounded, and she nearly collided with Snap Wexley, one of her engineers, as he exited the compartment. 

“Whoa, boss, my bad…” He said, apologetically, somehow saving his coffee from spilling on himself. 

Rey merely grunted, and charged onto the elevator, hitting the button for the top floor, then repeatedly pressed the ‘Door Close’ button. 

Up Top was quiet when the elevator doors trundled open. Most everyone didn’t start trickling in until 9, and it was only 8 o’clock. Too early for this bullshit. 

Kaydel, executive assistant to Ben Solo, MBAsshole, hadn’t reported for duty yet. The door to the CEO’s office, though, stood slightly ajar. Rey felt the anger fanned by the high likelihood of him being behind that door. She stormed forward. 

There was no going back now. Not now, not ever. 

Rey shoved open the door, and didn’t even break stride when she saw Mr. Solo sitting at his desk. The desk his uncle, who never gave her this much grief, sat at for nearly thirty years. 

Despite the early hour, and the late hour at which he had sent the email, Mr. Solo was impeccably dressed.  _ As always _ . Dark hair fell perfectly, barely brushing wide shoulders. His suit jacket was jet black, as were the slacks he wore. His tie was blood red, a nice contrast to the lily white of the button down beneath it. 

Ben Solo, M.I.Twat had incredible posture as he sat at his desk, typing away at the keyboard, shoulders squared and back ramrod straight. 

Oh, he didn’t know what was about to hit him.

“Good morning, Miss Niima. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?” 

The calm tone and innocuous greeting only stoked Rey’s rage further. 

_ Unexpected visit? _ Yeah fucking right. He knew exactly why she was there. 

“Mr. Solo, I need to speak to you about your email,” Rey replied, rather proud of herself for sounding calm, collected.

“Which email is that?” He asked, barely taking his attention from his computer screen. “I send a lot of them.” 

_ Fucking _ Ben Solo, CEObstinate fuck.

“The email you sent last night in which you informed me that effective  _ today _ you are taking my best engineer from me.” 

“Oh yes,  _ that _ email,” Mr. Solo hummed in thought. 

“Mr. Solo, I believe this to be wholly inappropriate. You did not give me fair warning. You did not even  _ ask _ ,” Rey ground out through clenched teeth.

With a flourish of long, thick fingers, Mr. Solo finished whatever he was typing, and turned to focus his gaze on her. 

Rey really wished he wouldn’t look at her like that.

He sat back in his desk chair, crossing one leg over the other, and settled his folded hands in his lap. 

Rey had noticed how he seemed to use this pose quite a bit. It was casual, but also as if he was giving you his entire, undivided attention. Rey had seen him deliver good news and crushing blows, looking exactly as he did now. 

She didn’t know which she would get from him today.

“The last time I checked, Miss Niima, there were three little letters after my name that don’t come after yours,” he began, his deep voice even, betraying no emotion. 

Rey gaped. “You believe because a C, an E, and an O come after your name, that that gives you unchecked and absolute power over everything and everyone?” 

Mr. Solo’s dark eyes glanced to the side and back, one eyebrow arched. “Um…  _ yeah _ .” 

On its own accord, her mouth parted wider in shock. The sheer insolence of the man. The unmitigated sense of superiority oozing off of him. The absolute fucking nerve.

“You  _ cannot _ take Rose from me,” Rey declared. If the CEO believed himself to be above everyone else, above reproach, there wasn’t much else she felt she could say, tactfully, to get him to reconsider. 

“I believe I already have,” Mr. Solo replied with a self-satisfied smirk. 

Rey felt she was about to pop a blood vessel. Her hands clenched at her sides. 

“I don’t know what school of leadership you went to, Mr. Solo.” She spoke, unable to stop the angry words from spilling. Unable to bridge the connection between mouth and good sense. “If I had to hazard a guess, I’d say the University of Wankershire.”

For a brief second, Mr. Solo looked stunned, and for that same brief second, Rey felt she had gotten him. 

But then the bastard burst into laughter. 

Real, honest-to-God, belly shaking laughter. 

“Oh wow. Oh, Miss Niima,” he huffed, swiping his fingers across his cheeks as if brushing away tears of mirth. “I didn’t think you’d resort to insults. I thought you’d accept this and move on. I’m surprised. And delighted.” 

If anatomically and biologically possible, Rey’s head would have imploded then, sending gray matter and pieces of bone everywhere. The red tinging the edges of her vision came flooding in, full force. It was all she could see. Goodbye reason. Goodbye filter. She would no doubt be in jail by the end of the hour for  _ murder _ .

“You self-righteous tosser,” she spat. “You cannot continue down this path and expect your employees to follow you blindly. One day, you will step on the wrong toe for the last time.” 

The pleased smile on Mr. Solo’s face didn’t even falter. 

“Thank you for the advice, Miss Niima. Was there anything else you wanted to discuss? Rose Tico’s transfer to the new initiative is non-negotiable. Have a nice rest of your day.” 

Mr. Solo turned, and began typing away again at his computer. 

Rey knew it for what it was: a dismissal. 

That did nothing to stem the tide of rage still roiling inside of her. 

_ This wasn’t over _ . 

Rey turned, and stomped from the office, slamming the door shut behind her with a satisfying and resounding  _ BANG! _

~*~

Rose popped her head into Rey’s office sometime after lunch, which they would normally spend together. 

“Hey…” Rose said, hesitant. 

“Hey,” Rey replied in much the same tone.

“I’m sorry,” Rose continued, shuffling further into Rey’s office. 

“Why are you sorry?” Rey asked, lip curled back. “If anyone should be sorry, it’s that sad, nut sack Solo.” 

Rose blanched, clearly not expecting such hostility from her closest friend. “Uh…” 

“Shit, sorry…” Rey muttered, realizing her mistake. “I shouldn’t say that. But you really shouldn’t be sorry. What he has you doing... It sounds like an amazing opportunity.” 

Rose nodded, a smile lighting up her face. “Yes. It really is, Rey. I’m not really allowed to talk much about what we’re doing but… it’s amazing.” 

Despite herself, despite how pissed Rey still was, she allowed the tiniest smile to bloom. “I’m so glad, Rose. You deserve this. You’ve worked so hard. You’re a brilliant engineer. There’s a reason he chose you. And not Snap.” It was a joke, mostly. Snap was good, but not Rose levels of good. 

“I’m really glad you’re okay with this.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Rey asked, almost insulted. “You're my best friend, Rose. I’m here to straighten your crown, not knock it off.” 

Rose snorted. “You’d knock the crown off the sad, nut sack’s head though.” 

Rey scowled. “Oh, I’d do more than knock it off his head. I’d pick it up and…” She trailed off, brain finally catching up with her mouth and putting the kibosh on finishing that thought. She wouldn’t put it past Solo to have listening devices everywhere. 

_ Fucking control freak _ . 

“Anyway!” Rose forged on, that infectious smile fully in place. “Phasma, Poe, Finn, and I are grabbing drinks after work. Wanna join?” 

Rey groaned. “You have no idea how much I would love that. I need alcohol. Maybe vodka? Lots of vodka…”

“Meet down in the lobby at 5? We’re thinking  _ Maz’s _ .” 

“Perfect.” 

~*~

_ Maz’s _ was a staple for Skywalker Industries employees. For one, the bar sat a block away from the Tatooine building, within easy walking distance to a great place with great alcohol. For two,  _ Maz’s _ had existed as long as Skywalker Industries had. In fact, rumors abound that Maz herself had had a torrid affair with Anakin Skywalker before Padme Amidala made an honest man out of him. Regardless of the rumors, the bar always afforded a warm and homey feel, like a hug from your favorite grandma who slipped you liquor behind your parents’ backs. 

Phasma, Finn, Poe, Rose, and Rey nabbed a table in the back corner, having made it just before the start of the evening rush. Their favorite waitress, Bazine, bounded up to the table to take their drink orders, then scurried away to fulfill them.

The five coworkers lapsed into idle chatter, discussing the promise of beautiful weather this weekend, and the Yankees’ chances at winning the World Series this season. 

“Oh… oh no…” Rose sunk down in her chair, having spotted someone over Finn’s shoulder. Rey tried as discreetly as she could to glance over her shoulder. Her eyes caught a flash of auburn, and her lips curled into a smirk. 

“Oh Rose… Rosie, you should talk to him,” Rey urged. 

“God, hell no,” Rose grumbled, her face flushing. 

“Isn’t he on that new initiative with you? It’d be the  _ perfect _ opportunity. Working closely with him for the next however many months.”

Poe, ever without tact despite the level of charm he possessed, turned his whole body to see who they were talking about. 

“Oh God.  _ Hux _ ?” He asked, none too quietly, but thankfully not loud enough for the ginger man to hear. 

Indeed, Rose’s long time crush was Armitage Hux, a member of Skywalker Industries’ legal team. Rose had held a candle for the guy ever since they shared an elevator. Hux had picked up an important piece of paper she had dropped. In her eyes, the man had saved the presentation she had been about to give Luke and the rest of the higher ups. 

Ever since, Rey had to admit there might be something there on Hux’s part as well, having seen some rather lingering looks from him during meetings. 

“There’s nothing wrong with Hux,” Phasma said. “He may be one of those lawyers that’s like a dog with a bone, but he’s a genuinely nice guy.” 

“Agreed,” Finn replied. “He kinda came off like a jackass at first, but then you get to know him and he’s actually a cool guy.” 

“Clearly I don’t spend enough time around him,” Poe joked. 

Bazine returned, carrying a tray laden with their drinks. Despite Rey’s craving for something a little harder, she had opted for a craft IPA that sounded decent. She  _ did _ have to work tomorrow, after all. 

“What are you guys’ plans for Friday night?” Poe asked, slyly glancing left, then right to see if anyone was listening. Of course, no one was, because they were in the back of the bar and far from the nearest table. 

_ Dramatic bitch _ . But that’s what Rey loved about Poe.

“I was planning on getting Chinese take out, going home, and watching  _ Schitt’s Creek _ ,” Rey supplied. 

“Oh come on, someone please tell me they have more of a life than Rey,” Poe scoffed, shooting Rey a look that said  _ bitch, please! _

“I mean, we  _ are _ roommates, so that was my plan as well,” Rose said. “She’s not allowed to watch  _ Schitt’s Creek _ without me.”

“What Rose and Rey are neglecting to mention is that they  _ both _ can’t watch  _ Schitt’s Creek _ without  _ me _ , because we agreed we’d watch it together,” Finn glared at the offenders. Rey just shrugged, and Rose gave him a sheepish look.

“Phasma, tell me some  _ good news _ here…” Poe begged. The blonde woman, tall and fierce as an Amazon, examined her chartreuse painted fingernails.

“Actually, I do have some rather exciting plans.” 

“Do tell…” Poe urged. 

“I finally got an in to a club I’ve been dying to see,” Phasma replied. 

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about,” Poe rubbed his palms together, ready to hear the juicy details. “What kind of club are we talkin’?” 

Phasma arched one elegantly sculpted blonde brow. Her mouth, a wide slash of red thanks to cherry colored lipstick, curled into a smile. “Wouldn’t you like to know…”

Rey, since the moment she had first met Gwen Phasma, admired the hell out of the woman. She danced to life’s drum all at her own pace, took advantage of every moment she had, making sure to put herself first before anything else. It had made her a successful PR person, and a woman to want on your side, as well as a fantastic friend. Knowing Phasma, this mystery club could be anything from a quiet rave where everyone wears headphones, to a strip joint featuring male and female dancers and everyone in between. 

“Actually, yes, it’s why I’m asking,” Poe retorted.

Phasma rolled her eyes. “You should be nice to me. I’m allowed to invite anyone I deem trustworthy.”

That got Poe’s attention. He sat up straighter in his chair, and leaned in. “Holy shit, it’s an exclusive club, isn’t it?” 

Phasma nodded, that enigmatic smile never wavering. 

“Well, were you going to  _ say _ anything? Invite any of us little people?” 

“Actually, before you brought up the topic, I  _ was _ going to ask,” Phasma replied.

“ _ And _ ?” At this point, Poe was nearly out of his seat, hanging on Phasma’s every word in anticipation. 

“Just tell the guy before he pees his pants,” Finn laughed. 

Phasma just grinned a wolfish smile. “As I think everyone at this table knows, I have a certain… predilection.” 

Sure, Phasma had a lot of predilections. That’s what made her so fucking badass and  _ cool _ . Skydiving, base jumping, spelunking, taking midnight runs through Central Park, staying in to binge watch an entire season of  _ Stranger Things _ in one day, reading an entire Harry Potter book in twenty-four hours… lots of predilections.

“Are we talking of the  _ naked _ variety?” Poe asked, unable to keep himself from waggling his eyebrows like a letch. 

“Yes, Dameron, of the naked, kinky variety,” Phasma huffed. 

Rey had nearly forgotten. 

She’d been working at Skywalker Industries for probably a year when she learned about this facet of Phasma’s life. The annual Winter Holiday party had gone well into the night, champagne flowing in barrels. When Rey had a desperate need for the bathroom, she practically ran, running into Phasma. They had chatted a bit, before Phasma started to root around in her purse for her lipstick. When she couldn’t immediately find it, she began to empty the contents on the vanity counter. Everything seemed innocuous enough, until a pair of handcuffs clinked onto the marble. Not once did Phasma blush or seem embarrassed that Rey had seen it. In fact, she proceeded to share with Rey, only having met her a handful of times at that point, that she was a Domme and had procured a pair of handcuffs for a scene for that evening. 

No shame. 

And that’s what Rey strived towards. Being completely free and happy with herself in both a personal and professional setting.

After that incident, little things Phasma did on the daily made Rey blindingly aware of her proclivity for control. When Rey had broached the topic with Finn once, he looked surprised she hadn’t learned sooner. Phasma didn’t blatantly advertise this side of her, but she didn’t hide it either. 

Again, no shame.

“No shit, they have clubs like that in New York?” Poe asked, awe in his words and in the pull of his mouth. 

“They do,” Phasma nodded. “This particular club caters to an elite clientele. You’re only allowed entrance and membership if you’re sponsored by an already existing member. I got lucky and made friends with someone who’s a member. They told me I could bring friends, as long as I trusted said friends to behave themselves. I would expect choirboy and choirgirl-like behavior. I  _ really _ want membership. So, if you come with me, you’ve got to promise not to fuck it up for me.” 

Silence fell over the table like a blanket. No one knew what to say in response. It wasn’t every day you were invited to a kink club. 

“If it’s so exclusive, why are they letting you bring friends?” Rose asked. 

Gwen shrugged. “Not sure. Maybe they want to expand their clientele? Who knows? If anyone’s curious, the invitation is open. I know it’s not everyone’s thing, but if you’re feeling adventurous, here is your chance to experience a little wildness. Just let me know by Friday morning so I can let them know how many to put on the list.”

Rey sipped her beer in thought. 

For the rest of the evening, she only half paid attention to the conversation around her, sprinkling in a few words every so often to show engagement. By the time she and Rose stumbled into their apartment, it was well past 9 p.m. 

“Do you want first dibs on the bathroom?” Rose asked, lifting one foot and then the other to slide off her heels. 

“You go ahead,” Rey waved her hand, wandering down the hallway to her room. 

She sank tiredly onto the side of the bed, heaving a sigh of relief. She made her heels disappear quickly, then flopped backward, staring up at the ceiling. It’d been a damn exhausting day. First that email from Solo, a helluva ‘good morning’ message. Next the realization she wouldn’t have Rose nearby, nor to eat lunch with. 

It occurred to Rey that it was a bit ridiculous to be  _ this _ pissed. She  _ lived _ with Rose for Christ’s sake. 

But it was the principle of the thing. You  _ ask _ first. You  _ discuss _ before commandeering a valuable asset. 

Today was a stark reminder of just how entrenched Rey was in her work life. She had been so single minded since the very start, working hard to prove that she can rise above her beginning. But along the way, she had never focused on non-occupational goals. Hell, she wasn’t even sure what her non-occupational goals would be. She loved her group of friends, her found family. But she had never considered creating a family of her own with someone. It never felt like something she could have.

As she lay on her bed, she thought about how lovely it might be to come home to someone sharing this bed. There was only so much companionship Rose, the world’s best roommate and friend, could offer. Rose needed to grow on her own. Meet people. Date. She couldn’t be attached to Rey’s hip all the time. And Rey couldn’t be dependent upon Rose. 

Rey had ever felt like she  _ needed _ a romantic relationship to feel complete. She’d been alone her whole damn life. She had become the youngest Heads of Engineering Skywalker Industries had ever seen. She made damn good money, paying her own bills like a big girl and everything. 

But there was  _ something _ to the warmth of a strong-armed hug. Or the press of smooth lips. Or a night in to watch a movie, cuddle, make love. 

Christ, when was the last time she’d gotten laid? 

A quick step back in time made Rey wince. At least a year and a half. Literal years. 

No, Rey didn’t  _ need _ anyone to complete her. But it might be nice. 

Maybe she didn’t even  _ need _ romance. Maybe she just needed to meet someone she could have fun with. To have mind blowing, toe curling naked times with. Seemed like a damn good idea. 

“I’m done. Bathroom’s yours. I’ll see you in the morning,” Rose said from the open doorway.

Rey propped herself up on her elbows. “Night, Rose.” 

Rose, dressed in her fluffy pajama pants, shirt, and mouse slippers, shuffled away to her room. Once Rey heard the door shut with a click, she got up to complete her own nightly routine.

First, she changed into an old college t-shirt and a frayed pair of shorts. Then, she washed her face, moisturized, and brushed her teeth. The bristles stroked back and forth across her pearly whites as she contemplated herself and her life, gazing at her visage in the mirror. 

Rey needed  _ fun _ in her life. She needed a change, even just a small change. It didn’t feel like she was stuck in a rut, but if she didn’t do something about it soon, she’d dig her way deeper until she couldn’t climb out. Shit, she was young, healthy, fairly attractive. It was too early in life for that nonsense. Too early for any sort of existential crisis. 

It occurred to Rey that all she’d ever taken were the big risks. Working her ass off to get a scholarship to university in America, a whole foreign country she’d never even visited. Running for president of the Engineering Club and the Engineering Honor Society. Preparing for the best interview of her life that landed her a job at Skywalker Industries. Appealing to Luke Skywalker himself to be her mentor. The big things had never been a problem.

But the little risks? The kind where you go left to go to work instead of right. The kind where you changed up your coffee order from the same drink you’ve had for years. The kind where you accepted an invitation to a risque club at a friend’s behest, just to see what another side of life can offer. 

Okay, maybe that last one wasn’t exactly a little risk. But what could it hurt? Just one night. Just to see inside the shadows.

Leaning down, Rey spit out her toothpaste, rinsed, and escaped back to her room. Rose would never barge into her room without knocking first, but Rey locked her door behind her for good measure. Grabbing her laptop from her desk, Rey settled in on her bed, leaning back against the headboard as she typed in her password. 

Calling up Google Chrome, she paused, fingers poised over the keyboard. 

What words did one use to search, anyway? 

If Rey wanted to attempt to take the “littler” risks, then she should just text Phasma, right? 

She reached for her phone, which she had set on her side table, and opened her messaging app. Fingers shook slightly as she typed out her question. Her thumb paused over the blue arrow. 

_ You don’t want to get further into a rut, do you? Live a little, Niima,  _ fuck _. _

The pad of her thumb came down onto the blue arrow. Almost immediately, the three dots appeared. Phasma was typing. 

**< Phasma> I knew you’d be curious, Niima.**

_ What the hell did that mean? _ Rey wondered. 

Before she could ask, the dots twinkled again. First came a link to a website, then another, and then a third. Rey quickly shared the sites through her phone to her computer, the links opening in her browser.

**< Phasma> Look over these resources. I trust them. Read definitions carefully, then look into soft and hard limits. Look over different types of power dynamics, and whatever other kinks you think you’d like. If you have questions, please ask. You don’t need to commit to anything. Do your research, come to the club on Friday to watch, and then see if this might be something you’d like to experience. No pressure. Have a good night, Niima.**

Have a good night indeed. 

Rey fell down the rabbit hole of research the same way she had in college or new projects for work. She even reached into the drawer of her nightstand to pull out a dream journal she never used, taking notes as she read. 

The idea of BDSM and kink had always been something Rey  _ knew _ about, but always remained on the fringe. It wasn’t something she’d ever considered trying, but not because it weirded her out. She just had never dedicated much time for sexual acts in general, let alone kinky ones. Previous partners had all been vanilla, just a means to a quick release. Not saying that that wasn’t good for her, because it had been. But it had never quite scratched the itch. 

Rey copied down definitions, even made lists, as if Phasma was going to give her a test on the information. 

_ BDSM _ _ : Bondage and discipline, dominance and submission, sadism and masochism.  _

_ Soft limits _ _ : kinks you’re curious about, but are hesitant to try. _

_ Hard limits _ _ : kinks you KNOW are a no-go. _

_ Possible power dynamics _ _ : Daddy/little, Mommy/little, Gentle Dom(me), Strict Dom(me) _

_ CONSENT, CONSENT, CONSENT _ _. Communication is  _ _ key _ _. Safe words. Red, yellow, green check-in system.  _

_ Impact play, breath play, anal play, vibes, nipple clamps, St. Andrew’s crosses, latex, leather, suspension play, sounding… _

Before she realized it, Rey’s bedside alarm clock turned to 1 a.m. 

Despite the almost academic nature of her research, she couldn’t deny the dampness between her legs, her shorts soaked through from arousal at the thought of  _ half _ of these possibilities. 

Her eyelids drooped in exhaustion, but the dull throb between her thighs could not be ignored. She put aside her laptop and notes, and flicked off the nearby lamp. Settling in under the covers, Rey parted her thighs, and slid her palm down her chest and beneath the ratty waistband of her shorts. She clamped her palm over her mouth to stifle a moan as her fingers brushed past dark curls to her soaked folds. 

Rey’s thoughts swirled with unprovoked images of a large hand coming down hard on her bare ass. Of that same large hand wielding a cat of nine tails, slapping the leather strands onto the backs of her thighs. Her fingers worked quickly against her clit, hips squirming and writhing of their own accord. Would she like being ordered around? Would she like being told what to do? How to stand? How to dress? How to please? 

_ Submissive _ _ : AKA sub, someone who gives over some or all control to a trusted dominant partner. _

Could she be capable of letting go? Of giving up her precious control to someone else? 

The idea seemed freeing, but  _ terrifying _ . She hated vulnerability. Always had.

She couldn’t deny that what pushed her over the edge into her first orgasm in months was the thought of that same large hand stroking her back, murmuring in her ear how sweet she was, how good she was, how well she’d taken his cock. 

Rey pressed her palm down harder against her mouth to silence her cry as she pressed down hard on her clit, coming damn near violently. 

Her body sunk back, melting into the softness of her bed, spent. 

As she blinked up at the ceiling, she realized, too late, whose hand and whose voice she’d imagined. 

_ Oh fuck no. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback! Hope you enjoy this update!

The next day, when the alarm clock rudely woke her, the previous evening almost seemed like a fever dream. But her quickly scrawled notes, browser history, and still damp shorts said otherwise. 

Thursday passed in a blur of meetings (none involving the MITwat, thank God). Once again, she felt bereft without Rose to eat lunch with. 

_ Shit _ , maybe she  _ really _ needed to reevaluate her friendship with Rose. She didn’t want to be clingy. It wasn’t healthy to put such a burden on Rose. Especially now that Rose was off being a badass as usual… No, supportive, non-clingy friend only, Rey decided.

That night, Rose and Rey watched some bizarre independent movie on Amazon Prime. Finn had suggested that they might like it. Neither of them did, and by the time the credits rolled, they looked to each other, wondering if maybe they needed to find another source for movie suggestions. 

Rose opted to call it a night after that travesty. Rey bid her sweet dreams, feigning rewatching an episode or two of  _ Parks and Rec _ . From her position on the couch, Rey leaned left to watch Rose enter her room and close the door behind her. After waiting a couple of minutes to see whether Rose would reemerge, Rey clicked off the television and rushed to her room. She closed and locked things up behind her, and armed with laptop and dream journal, she continued her research. 

_ Dungeons could be in a club setting or in someone’s private home. Rules are always in place, for everyone’s safety, oftentimes requiring an orientation of sorts. In public spaces, all tools are properly sanitized. It is encouraged to BYOT- Bring your own toys. In a public space, there is also no alcohol served as alcohol consumption blurs the lines of consent. _

_ You can turn everyday objects into BDSM tools: hair brush = flogger, clothespins = nipple clamps…  _

_ SCC _ _ = Safe, Sane, and Consensual. _

_ RACK _ _ = Risk Aware Consensual Kink _

_ TRUST, COMMUNICATION, CONSENT _

_ Subspace?  _

_ Negotiation is key… if a Dom does not communicate in depth before a scene, YOU DON’T WANT THAT PERSON AS YOUR DOM! If a Dom does not communicate throughout the scene, YOU DON’T WANT THAT PERSON AS YOUR DOM! If a Dom does not communicate after the scene aka perform aftercare, YOU DON’T WANT THAT PERSON AS YOUR DOM! _

Rey gnawed on her pen cap, skimming back over all of the things she had researched. 

This was just scratching the surface. She hadn’t even looked in depth into specific kinks yet. 

Glancing over to check the time, she groaned at the late hour. Her hazel hues fell to her cell phone, and the pen cap worked a bit more between her teeth. 

Shutting down her computer and closing the notebook, she suddenly felt a wave of uncertainty. 

Rey  _ always _ held some level of control in every situation. Hell, she may love alcohol for its numbing effects as much as the next person, but she loathed being anything more than tipsy. When she was 16 and had her wisdom teeth removed, the light feeling of the administered nitrous gas had made her skin crawl. The heady sensation, that feeling of floating with no control of her limbs… 

It was there in the little things. Definitely there in the bigger things. She needed it, because feeling out of control… well, it felt like every time her case worker moved her to a new foster home, oftentimes to a worse one than the previous. Not being in control of your own actions, your own safety, your own destiny… It made Rey sick.

When she had aged out of the system and struck out anew at university, she vowed nothing would happen without her allowing it. 

Which is why Solo’s removal of Rose from her department without consulting her hit so hard. That one thing could turn into another, then another, and yet another, until she had nothing left, no control,  _ nothing _ . 

Her eyes flicked down to her notebook, recalling multiple articles and blogs proclaiming that in a Dom/sub dynamic the true person in power, at the heart of the scene, was the sub. If the sub gave the color or delivered the safe word, then the Dom was obligated to stop. No matter what.  _ Consent _ . 

Before she could think twice again, Rey snatched her phone and sent a short text.

_ I’m in for Friday night. _

The response, yet again, came almost instantly. 

**< Phasma> You won’t regret it, Niima.**

~*~

Rey spent the work day that Friday a nervous wreck only made worse by the staff meeting Up Top after a perfectly good lunch. Nothing could have given her the focus she needed, but luckily Mr. MBAsshole didn’t direct any questions to her. Beneath the monstrous conference table, her heel bounced. Thankfully, the floor was carpet and muffled the sound. Phasma kept shooting glances at her across the table. Rey did her best to ignore them in favor of keeping her sanity. The mere  _ sight _ of Phasma sent her nerves in a tizzy. The mere  _ thought _ of where she would be tonight sent her nerves in a tizzy. 

Once Mr. Solo adjourned the meeting, Rey gathered her papers and rushed from the room. Phasma caught up to her at the elevator, despite Rey’s best efforts to escape. 

“Hey, you okay?” She asked, a comforting palm placed on Rey’s shoulder. Rey nearly jumped out of her skin at the touch, but it oddly soothed her. 

“Oh, yeah, no, m’fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Phasma’s red painted lips curled. “Because you look like a deer in headlights. If you’re really that scared, you don’t need to come tonight, you know?” 

_ Scared _ . Rey hated showing weakness. Nerves were one thing, but  _ fear _ ?

“I’m  _ not _ scared,” she hissed, spine straightening, teeth clenched. 

“My bad,” Phasma mea culpa-ed, putting her hands up, palms out.

The elevator pinged its arrival, and it broke Rey from her weird state for a moment. She sighed. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled as they entered the compartment. “I’m not  _ scared _ , just… nervous.” 

Phasma nodded, her fingers resting in the pockets of her skirt. “That’s understandable. It’s new. It’s strange.”

“Is anyone else coming?” Rey asked. She hadn’t discussed it with Rose since drinks on Wednesday. 

“Finn and Rose politely declined,” Phasma replied, her electric blue eyes watching the numbers counting down. “Poe is curious. He’ll be there.” 

That did not surprise Rey one bit.

The elevator slowed to a stop at Phasma’s floor. The blonde shuffled off, then turned back as an afterthought. 

“See you later, Niima. Be sure to dress in something…  _ sexy _ .”

~*~

The hour came for Rey to head to the Meatpacking District. She wobbled out of her room, instantly regretting her choice to wear the highest pair of heels she owned. Of course, it was entirely feasible for her to turn around and switch for a more comfortable pair, but Phasma had said ‘sexy.’ So, ‘sexy’ it was. 

“Holy shit, girl…” Rose gasped when Rey made it to the living room. Finn sat on one end of the couch with a bowl of popcorn, and Rose sat on the other end, munching on her own serving. 

“What do you think?” Rey cautiously twirled. 

There wasn’t much in her closet she would classify as ‘sexy.’ However, the dress she wedged herself into was a leftover from her college days. Rose had been present when she bought it. Rose had actually been  _ instrumental  _ in convincing her to buy it. Rey had never been in the habit of wearing low cut or short  _ anything _ . This dress was both.

Classic black, because every woman should have one. The sleeves were long and off the shoulder, hugging every contour of her body, falling to mid-thigh. The notched neckline dipped low, showing off the meager cleavage she managed with her best strapless bra. The heels were shiny and black as well, adding to her height by about five inches. To complete the look, she had dug out a black clutch from an abandoned corner of her closet. 

“I think… you’re going to give someone a heart attack,” Rose grinned. “I mean that in a good way, of course. Not that having a heart attack is good…”

Rey laughed. “I know what you’re trying to say, so… thank you.”

“You sure you don’t want to put more clothes on?” Finn asked, immediately stuffing more popcorn in his mouth before he could blurt anymore dumb shit. Both women shot him a look. “I know… I’m sorry, that was shitty,” he continued around several kernels. “You look beautiful.”

“Have lots of fun, okay? I can’t wait to hear all about it. And don't worry, we won’t watch  _ Schitt’s Creek _ without you,” Rose said, rising to give her a quick hug. “Sorry I won’t be there with you.” 

Rey felt a pang of sadness. There were many new experiences she had shared with Rose over the years. It’ll feel a little empty without her. “No worries. I can’t pretend that it's everyone's thing. I’m not even sure it’s mine, but… I thought why not see what it’s about?” 

“Girl, I’m not judging you. Like, at all. In fact, I really am cheering you on. You’ve always been work and more work, 24/7, then you come home and we watch Netflix. I’m happy to see you going out. Trying something new.  _ Living _ .” 

Not that Rey needed validation, but hearing the encouragement from her best friend bolstered her, giving her a last jolt of strength to get through the night. 

“Thanks,” Rey said softly, trying her hardest not to tear up and ruin her makeup. The smoky eye look had taken her for-fucking-ever.

“Now… go on, have fun with Phasma and Poe.  _ Be safe. _ ” 

“Call if you need us to come get you!” Finn interjected.

Rey slowly made it to the door. “Yes, mum and dad,” she teased, giving her two friends one last wave before heading out.

Pulling her phone from her clutch, she checked the address Phasma had texted her, then hailed a cab. 

Fifteen minutes later, the taxi pulled up to a curb about half a block from the address. Rey passed him a few bills, then headed up the street. The closer she got, the more her nerves came back. The entire ride over and the walk up the block, she quizzed herself on what lingo she knew, as if there’d be an entrance exam. 

“Niima!” 

The sound of her name turned her attention from the sidewalk, trying with all of her might not to fall on her face by stepping into a crack, to a very tall, black-clad blonde. 

Phasma looked drop dead stunning. Her dress was black and form fitting. Sky high heels made her impossibly tall. She had slicked back her short blonde hair, and her characteristic red lip color looked fierce as ever. 

Poe leaned out from behind Phasma, artfully handsome with well kempt stubble, smooth dark curls, dark navy slacks, and a white button down open at the collar with a dark navy jacket to complete the look. 

Rey did her best to toddle over as quickly as she could. 

“You look ravishing,” Phasma complimented, beaming.

“Thank you,” Rey blushed. It wasn’t often she received compliments on her appearance. 

“Almost didn’t recognize you,” Poe teased with that charming little smirk he mastered. 

“Come on!” Phasma urged, leading them over to a nondescript set of double doors. She yanked one side open, and the trio filed into a vestibule. On the other side of the vestibule, another set of double doors had been propped open. There, a young woman stood at a podium, wearing a stylish black jumpsuit. 

“Good evening and welcome to  _ Earthly Delights _ . May I have your names, please?” 

“I am Gwen Phasma, probationary member, and they are my plus two.” Phasma replied. 

“Fantastic. Thank you, Ms. Phasma. And may I have names and identification for your guests.” 

Poe and Rey handed their IDs to the young woman, and waited while she looked them over and jotted down their information. She smiled as she handed them back, thanking them. 

“Enjoy your night,” she said, waving them forward. 

The doors before them were yet  _ another _ double set. However, this time they were the night to the plain entrance’s day. These doors were thick and a dark wood. Images and scenes had been carved into both panels, depicting bacchanal scenes with satyrs and nymphs, like something out of a Greek mythology book. The faces of both humans and non-humans alike contorted in rapture. 

As if by invisible hands, the double doors creaked open.

Phasma led the way through the doors, and Rey startled when they thudded shut behind them. The entry opened up into a spacious room. As with most of the buildings in this district, it had once been a warehouse, but serious renovations had made it look like an elegant place belonging in Europe somewhere. 

Once they stepped further inside, Rey felt like she’d been transported back to a speakeasy. The Art Deco decor gave off the vibe of a Prohibition era hot spot, with radiating wall sconces and walls patterned in stylized Egyptian lotus flowers. The furniture reflected the same style, with a few cushioned velvet arm chairs, elegant booths, and a 360 degree bar situated in the middle of the giant room. 

“This doesn’t look so bad…” Rey mused. 

Even the music was low key with jazz crooning through hidden speakers. A stage situated in a far corner indicated that the club hosted live bands as well. In front of the stage was a small parquet dance floor where a handful of couples swayed to the soothing music.

“This isn’t even  _ half _ the club,” Phasma glanced down at her, grinning like a mad woman. 

Poe had been silent, taking everything in.

“See the door over there,” Phasma continued, discreetly gesturing with her own sleek, clutch to a door on the far side of the huge space. Rey looked to where she pointed, and noticed a set of doors, these more subdued than the last. A large man dressed in a professional looking suit stood guard at the door. “Behind those doors is where the  _ real _ fun is.” 

A thrill of anticipation raced down Rey’s spine. 

“So, do we go in or grab a drink first?” Rey asked.

“We can…” Phasma nodded. “ … but you won’t find alcohol at that bar.” 

Rey frowned, looking closer. Indeed, there wasn’t one bottle of booze, but instead it was stocked with bottles of flavorings and juices and even a set of potted herbs. 

“You don’t find alcohol at a club like this,” Phasma explained, jogging Rey’s memory of reading about this very topic. “Even for those that don’t partake in the remainder of the club. Alcohol, even the littlest amount, puts consent into question. And as I’m sure you’ve learned, consent is key. So, instead, they mix up delicious mocktails and spritzers. Or so I’ve heard. You know, we  _ should _ get one before we start the fun.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Poe replied. 

They headed for the bar where a woman, dressed like a 1920’s flapper, and a man, wearing slacks, a button down with bowtie and vest, and a newsboy hat, were scurrying behind the bar, mixing drinks. 

They grabbed drink menus and perused their choices. Rey watched, entranced, as the bartenders shook their cocktail shakers, poured, and plucked fresh herbs for taste and garnish. 

“What can I get for you lovely ladies and handsome gent,” the flapper asked, sashaying down to their end of the bar. She had burgundy red lipstick, pale pink rouge, and a cute feathered headband. 

“I’ll take a Lumberjack Love,” Rey requested, intrigued by the drink. According to the menu, it consisted of pine, lemon juice, tonic, and bitters. Phasma and Poe supplied their orders, and while they waited for the flapper to return, they sat on stools. 

“Once we go beyond that door, you’ll need to stay close,” Phasma said. “I told myself I wouldn’t play tonight… just to get the lay of the land. And also to keep an eye on you two.” 

Poe snorted. “What, don’t trust us?” 

Phasma leveled Poe with a look. “Niima, I trust. You… not so much. You’d mouth off to someone and get yourself in a world of trouble.” 

“What does that mean?” Poe griped. 

“That means, my good friend, that you are the subbiest man I know, and if a Dom or Domme came up to you, we’d never see you again.”

Poe’s mouth dropped open, and Rey couldn’t help but laugh at his expression. 

“Wait just a minute--” 

“-- Oh darling,” Phasma cooed. It had always pleased Rey to hear Phasma talk, the sounds of home, of England. “You don’t know, do you? Oh sweetheart, perhaps I should show you…”

Rey could see Poe visibly gulp, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down in his throat. She tried so hard not to laugh. All she could picture was Poe on his knees for someone… someone like Phasma. And it all made sense. The bravado, the charm, the rugged good looks… oh yeah, Poe was definitely a submissive, made to please.

Would this be a new game Rey would play? Every new person she met, would she want to guess whether they would be a Dominant, submissive, or switch?

“Here are your drinks, loves,” the flapper whisked back over, a tray skillfully balanced on one palm. “Enjoy.” 

Phasma handed her a few folded bills. “Keep the change,” the blonde winked. The flapper blushed and turned to help other customers. 

Rey took a sip. The drink was delicious. The pine added a different flavor, but not an unpleasant one. It was entirely refreshing, like the fancy seltzer waters Rose obsessed over. 

They chatted until their drinks were gone. In that time, Rey kept close watch on the door. Only a few people had exited. Most had entered. Anticipation mounted within her, the unknown of what she would see on the other side of that door already heating her belly core, her core. 

“Alright, we ready, kittens?” Phasma asked, checking her lipstick in a compact’s mirror. “No one will bother you. Unless you want to be bothered that is.” The blonde grinned. “Since this is an entirely new experience for the both of you, I would recommend just watching. If you have any questions, ask. From what I understand, membership is thoroughly vetted for the club, so anyone in there should be approachable and happy to answer your questions.”

“You saying you kinky folks are actually real softies?” Poe joked. 

“Actually… yes,” Phasma replied. She stepped from the bar and held out the crooks of her elbows. Rey took her right side, Poe took her left. Phasma led the way to the door. The suited guard said nothing, merely scanned them head to toe in an evaluating manner, then pressed a button on the side of the wall. The double doors swung outward, and Phasma plunged them headfirst into the darkness. 

On the other side of the doors, it was a whole new world. 

Gone was the Art Deco, replaced by something resembling it’s darker, less gaudy cousin. The room was smaller, but still very spacious. There were curved booths and arm chairs… and all manner of kink equipment. 

Rey’s eyes roamed everywhere, trying to take in whatever they could. There were St. Andrew’s crosses, suspension gear, crops, floggers, whips, cat of nine tails, metal handcuffs, leather cuffs… name it, and  _ Earthly Delights _ supplied it. 

People were scattered around the room, wedged into booths or making use of the equipment, all in various stages of a scene. Some patrons were fully clothed, others were completely bare. The air was filled with the smell of sweat, perfume, cologne, sex, and soft, pleasured moans. 

It was darker in this room, but lanterns on the walls emitted enough light to play, for the submissives and Dominants to see and be seen. 

“Welcome to  _ Earthly Delights, _ ” a sultry feminine voice greeted them. The trio had yet to move further into the room, all of them in awe of the set up. Phasma looked positively beside herself with glee. “You must be Gwen?” 

Hearing Phasma’s name pulled the three of them from their stupor. 

“Yes. Yes I am,” Phasma greeted.

“I’m Max. I’m the manager of  _ Earthly Delights _ . Your sponsor told me you would be coming tonight. May I offer you the grand tour?” 

Max was one of the most gorgeous women Rey had ever seen. Her skin was light brown, hair curled perfectly, and dark eyes that appeared darker in the dimness of the room. She wore the typical uniform of a manager of a restaurant, not a BDSM dungeon: a pant suit, only so much sexier, tailored for her body. She looked to be around Rey’s age, perhaps a few years younger. 

“That would be fantastic, thank you,” Phasma nodded. 

For the next ten minutes, Max took them around the room, explaining procedures. The club employed professional Dominants and submissives to tend to their members. Members, of course, had their pick of whom they would like to play with. It was encouraged to bring your own toys, but  _ Earthly Delights _ was happy to provide any tools desired. There were receptacles around the room where they could be discarded, once used, in order for an attendant to come and take them to be properly sanitized.

Max knew how to work the room, knew how to be charming, perfect for managing a club. Rey liked her a lot and wondered if Max herself played at times. 

“We take ‘safe, sane, and consensual’ very seriously here. You may not see them, but we have security who closely monitor things.” 

After taking them around the main room, Max then led them down the first of two long hallways. 

“We pride ourselves on having just about anything one might need or desire for a scene, including a staged setting. We have rooms resembling studies, offices, libraries, school rooms, rooms with viewing areas…” 

Rey’s mind spun as Max continued on. The world of kink had more layers than she ever imagined. The more she learned, the more the possibilities spun, and the more she knew she  _ needed _ to experience this world. Even if just once. 

Down the other hallway were regular overnight rooms that could be rented. They each had a large bed and individual bathrooms with showers. 

There were unisex public bathrooms with shower stalls as well. 

“Apologies, Max, I could stand to use the loo,” Rey said, a little sheepishly. 

“Of course,” Max nodded. “We’re done with the tour. Just meet us back in the main room?” She bid, pointing out the doors to the public washrooms.

Rey nodded and ducked into one. It was spotless and tastefully decorated, like a bathroom at someone’s house. It didn’t remind her of the industrial and impersonal gym locker rooms she’d experienced in her life. 

Once Rey had finished her business, she washed her hands and stepped back into the hallway. Looking either way, she recalled the direction she would need to take to get to the main room. 

She should go back, meet back with her friends, but her curiosity got the better of her. 

Rey headed in the opposite direction. Both hallways were connected by a shorter, perpendicular hallway that had two emergency exits on either end, and that’s where Rey headed. To return to the themed rooms. 

Rey encountered a few patrons as she walked, though they paid her no mind as they disappeared into rooms to take their fill of what the club offered. Remembering which rooms Max had said had viewing rooms, Rey made a quick decision, and ducked through a closed door. She found two other people in the room, both were women, holding hands as they peered through a large plexiglass window. Rey took a seat, a few chairs from them, and settled in.

The room beyond the window appeared as though straight from some sort of Regency novel. There was a four poster bed with an armoire and a couple Louis XIV style chairs.

Rey’s heart ramped up when she spotted the young woman already in the room. She knelt by the foot of the four poster bed, naked, thighs slightly spread, with her arms folded at the small of her back. She wore a blindfold, and loose dark brown hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her body was exquisite, curvy in all the right places, heavy breasts and a nearly bare sex.

Rey swallowed thickly in anticipation. Her hands, grasping at her clutch, lay restlessly in her lap. She sat on the edge of the chair, marveling at the young woman and her perfect display of submission. The door to the room opened, and a man stepped in. Rey couldn’t quite make out his features, as the room was dimly lit by two Tiffany lamps on either side of the bed. 

The young woman heard the sound of the door opening, though, and Rey saw her body tense. Of what Rey could see of the man, he wore dark slacks, and a tucked in button down, as if he’d just come home from work to find his submissive on display for him. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and Rey could just make out through the shadows the sheer size of his hands. They were large, just as the rest of him. 

“Hello, Amelia,” the man greeted the woman. His voice was deep, low, and rich like the finest chocolate. Rey bit her lip, suddenly wishing she could be Amelia. 

“Good evening, Sir,” Amelia replied breathlessly. 

“I’m so proud of you, Amelia. Already waiting for me.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Amelia said, voice quivering again. 

“What’s your safe word, Amelia?” The man asked. 

“Copper.” 

“Good.” The man stepped forward into the light, and Rey had to slap her palm over her mouth to keep the strangled cry of shock from spilling forth. The two women sharing the room with her glanced in Rey’s direction, but eventually turned away, not paying her anymore attention. 

She could not be seeing what she was seeing… that  _ could not _ be…

The man sat in one of the Louis XIV chairs, thick thighs splayed casually before crossing his right leg over the left in that very familiar, irritating way. 

_ Ben Solo _ .

_ The dominant was Ben  _ fucking  _ Solo _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, in case you're wondering, Max = Max from _Black Sails_. I just love her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gettin' a little spicy this chapter! Just flexin' a little, but not a lot. Not yet. XD
> 
> Also, mind the tags I added: voyeurism and exhibitionism.

All manner of questions raced through Rey’s mind.

_ How? Why? What?  _

_ Was she hallucinating?  _

_ What was in that drink from the bar? _

But he was  _ right there _ , on the other side of the window, sitting so casually in that elegant chair, looking like the damn Sun King himself. 

“I don’t have much time to play tonight, but I promise it’ll be worth it. Come here, Amelia. Let’s get started,” he said. His tone might have been even, soft, but there was enough bite behind it to broach no protest. It made goosebumps prickle along Rey’s bare arms.

Amelia unfolded her arms from behind her back and placed her palms on the floor. She then proceeded to crawl -- more like prowl -- the short distance to Ben, hands sliding across the plush carpet, navigating even with the blindfold, like she’d done it a million times before. When she came to his side, she resumed her submissive pose. 

“Good girl,” he praised, reaching down to brush his fingertips, feather-light, across her cheek and down the slim column of her neck. “Did you do as I ordered today, Amelia?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Amelia replied, her full breasts heaving, and not from the slight exertion it took to get to Ben’s side. “I didn’t touch myself. Not once.” 

“You’re not lying to me, are you, Amelia?” Ben asked, his voice a shade darker. 

“No, Sir,” Amelia gasped. Ben’s hand had dipped to her bare breast, tweaking a rosy, pert nipple between his large fingers. “I-I swear I’m not lying.” 

“Good,” he whispered. “So perfect for me. Always such a good girl. And because you’ve been a good girl, you get to have my cock.” 

The tenseness of Amelia’s shoulders betrayed her excitement. It was as if she had waited all day just for this. For Ben Solo’s cock. As if that was all she ever wanted or needed. 

Rey squirmed, her lace panties dampening, catching her arousal. She couldn’t even bother to be annoyed with herself, as she was so caught up in the scene before her.

One startling truth hit Rey in that moment though, cramped in this small viewing room with complete strangers, watching Ben Solo order Amelia to free his cock from his slacks.

One single moment of clarity, arriving at the tail end of a wave of recollections over the past two months. 

Of the moments where Ben and she had been in the same room, somewhere caught between niceties and professional antagonism. Of brief moments alone in the elevator. Of the enigmatic smile he’d given her during the engineering meeting when she passed his test. Of the pleased look on his face when she confronted him about taking Rose without asking. 

If she really wanted an experience in kink,  _ she needed a teacher _ . 

And… God help her… she wanted  _ Ben Solo _ to be that teacher.

Fuck, she hated admitting that.

Rey watched, riveted. It was as if he was a whole other person, yet still possessed that same arrogant attitude she knew and dealt with nearly every day. Amelia’s fingers fumbled in search of the belt buckle, but eventually unbuckled the patent leather deftly and pulled the zipper down slowly. Her tiny hand reached into Ben’s slacks, and Rey knew the moment her fingers wrapped around her prize. Ben stiffened, biting back a pleasured groan. A pleased smile spread, and without hesitation, Amelia took his cock in her mouth. 

Rey almost groaned herself, but in frustration, and not the good kind. 

The angle was off, the light not bright enough. She was disappointed at the fact she couldn’t see Ben Solo’s dick.

Not that she had ever wondered how big he’d be…

Okay, maybe she had.  _ Just a little bit _ . 

Amelia made little hums and mewling sounds as she stuffed her mouth, while Ben looked down upon the submissive like this was a simple transaction. Which, Rey supposed, it was, after a fashion. 

The only sign Ben let show he was affected was in the way his lips parted ever so slightly, little stuttered breaths escaping. 

Amelia’s head bobbed faster, and a moment later, Ben laid his giant palm on the back of the submissive’s neck, ceasing her movements. She let go of his cock with an obscene pop, and a moan of protest. 

“It’s okay, Amelia. You’ll have my cock again. I always take care of you, don’t I? Give you what you need?” Ben asked, his voice impossibly lower. 

“Y-Yes, Sir,” Amelia responded. 

“Good girl. Now… crawl over to the bed,  _ carefully _ . We don’t want you to hit your head. Lay face down, feet on the floor.”

Amelia was only too happy to fulfill Ben’s orders. Slowly and carefully as warned, Amelia crawled on hands and knees back to the bed, using touch and memory to find a clawed foot of the bed. Climbing up, she laid herself down, toes propped on the floor, legs spread. The sight Amelia made was beautiful: full hips, thighs wide, ass perfectly round, glistening pink sex on display. 

Ben stood, and Rey bit back a groan in frustration at  _ still _ not getting a good look at his cock. His hands worked to push his belt and the fly of his slacks further apart as he turned toward the bed. He then pulled a square foil packet from his pocket, ripped it open carefully with his teeth, and rolled the condom on, positioning himself behind Amelia. 

From this angle, it wasn’t possible to see much of Amelia, but from Ben’s motions, Rey could guess he was stroking his palms along the submissive’s gorgeous, soft skin. Hell, she would have.

“Beautiful…” Rey heard him murmur. 

_ Shit _ . Rey Niima was about to watch her boss, Ben Solo, MITwat, fuck someone. Should she look away? Leave the room?

Two months ago, she might’ve laughed at the possibility. 

Now? 

Now Rey  _ needed _ to see him fuck. She  _ needed _ to know if he did the act like he led a staff meeting, or like he dissolved an entire department, or like the teasing way in which he tested her… all without mercy.

“Ready for my cock, Amelia?” Ben asked the submissive. 

Rey watched the motion of his arm as he reached between them, lining his cock up to sink right into Amelia’s willing body. His stance had widened, though Rey  _ still _ couldn’t see much because he’d kept his damn slacks on. 

It shouldn’t be hot that Amelia was completely nude and he was still clothed. 

But here Rey was, a fresh bolt of heat lighting her core. 

“I’m ready, Sir. Please, please,” Amelia whined. “I’ve been so good. Please may I have your cock?” 

“Of course, my sweet Amelia,” Ben crooned. His hips and ass tensed, and moved forward. Rey held her breath, watching as he pushed into Amelia slowly. “I know, baby, I know how much you need it.” 

Amelia let out a cut off moan as Ben’s pelvis met her ass, fully seated inside of her. His hands gripped Amelia’s hips, but not for long. Ben’s left hand reached out to grasp the back of Amelia’s thigh, and lifted, resting her knee on top of the bed. It opened Amelia wider, allowing Ben deeper. At Amelia’s pleased gasp, Rey ached to know what that might feel like. Did she feel full? Too full? Like she’d burst?

“Keep your leg on the bed, Amelia,” Ben ordered in that same way he gave orders to his staff members. In that tone that said to not fuck with him, or face some horrible consequence. 

Rey held her breath as Ben began to move. His pace was slow at first. Slow, with deep thrusts. Amelia cried out at one particularly forceful snap of his hips.

“Please… oh God, Sir,  _ please _ ,” Amelia begged. 

“Is this not enough for you, my sweet Amelia?” Ben asked in a warning tone. “Are you getting greedy?” His hips ceased their movements, causing Amelia to groan in frustration. 

“I-- I--” Amelia stuttered. All Rey could see of the submissive was her taut leg, spread wide on the bed, and the other barely bracing by her toes in the plush rug. Her thighs shook and her toes curled tighter.

“Amelia,” the warning had not gone away. “Your words, my sweet girl. I need to hear them.” 

“Please, Sir, I want-- I  _ need _ you to take my pussy. Hard. Make me scream.” 

Ben must have been satisfied with Amelia’s answer, because without another word his hips snapped back and forward, setting a fast pace that only escalated, faster and faster. 

Rey couldn’t help it, she moaned, watching him mercilessly fuck the young woman with the obscene, wet sounds of skin slapping against skin filling the room, and filtering through the plexiglass window.

“Don’t  _ ever _ think I won’t give you what you need,” Ben growled, now leaned over Amelia’s back, hip motions unforgiving. “Now, come my sweet girl. Come for me, Amelia.” 

It didn’t take much else to get Amelia where she needed to be. Rey watched her thigh cease shaking and instead tighten as the submissive wailed, her orgasm taking hold. 

“That’s it, my sweet Amelia. Give it to me.” Ben gritted, his hips never once slowing their pace, and then he was coming with another low, growl. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Rey breathed, reaching beneath her skirt to relieve some pressure, but stopped, remembering she wasn’t the only one in the viewing room. 

For a time, it was silent except for the sound of Amelia’s and Ben’s panted breaths. He soon pulled away, quickly disposing of the condom, and then tucked his cock back into his slacks. 

An eyeful of his cock was not to be for Rey this evening.

Quickly, he returned to the bed, and climbed on, taking Amelia into his lap and against his chest. Ben removed the blindfold, revealing a pair of glazed blue eyes. Ben murmured something to the submissive, but Rey couldn’t make out his words, no matter how hard she strained. Whatever it was, it made Amelia laugh, and just like that, it was as if they hadn’t just fucked in a sex club in the middle of New York City, but instead were friends out for a coffee. 

They lay for a time, talking, mostly Ben checking in with Amelia and caressing her bare, flushed skin. 

“You okay?” He asked her, skating his palms up and down her arms. He’d asked if she needed a blanket, but she had refused.

“Can’t say I have any complaints,” Amelia chuckled. “Always a pleasure to scene with you, even if it was a bit tame than normal. How’s the new job going, by the way?” 

“Not bad,” he replied. “I’ve brought water, would you like some?”

“Always so doting…” Amelia sighed, before rolling from the bed to her feet. It was almost night and day the way the submissive held herself. She was lighter, all confidence, shoulders back and chin up. She reached for a sheer, flowy robe to slip on. “… but I’m fine, thank you. Our usual time next week?” 

Ben nodded, and Amelia headed for the door, but not before cupping Ben’s face in her hand and pinching his cheek, before sashaying from the room. Ben sighed, his gaze sweeping the room. 

Rey felt the panic rise, frozen at the fact that it was only a matter of seconds before he looked through the window to see if anyone had been watching. 

And see her.

The two women in the room with her stood and exited. Their movements had caught Ben’s eye, and suddenly those fathomless honey-brown depths met Rey’s hazel. 

For the briefest of moments, Rey watched them darken with…  _ lust _ ? 

Surely not at the realization she’d been watching? 

Then it was gone, disappearing behind shock, eyes widening as rolled from the bed and shot to his feet. 

_ Oh shit _ . 

Rey bolted for the door, bursting into the hallway and turning toward the main room like her life depended on it, and maybe it did?

In her haste, the damn heels slowed her, catching beneath her, sending Rey pitching forward. A pair of long, strong arms came from nowhere and wrapped tightly around her waist, yanking her back against a rock solid, warm chest. 

“Jesus, Rey, what the fuck are you doing here?” Ben choked. 

With her feet firmly beneath her, Rey slowly turned. He looked… maybe not furious, but definitely not pleased. And the fact he’d called her  _ Rey _ ? Shit… 

“Uhhh… I-- I-- …” Rey stuttered, refusing to acknowledge the disappointment she felt at the loss of his arms around her. The contact had been all too brief.

“There you are!” 

Rey looked over her shoulder to see a familiar blonde figure coming down the hallway.

Phasma, with Poe in tow. 

“We thought you might’ve fallen in the-- oh, holy shit, uh… hey, boss.”

Ben’s face hardened. “Poe.” He nodded, ever so slightly. 

“Mr. Solo, uh, hi…” Phasma greeted. Rey had never seen Phasma so flustered. In the dim light of the hallway, Rey could see a blush staining her cheeks. “I didn’t… think you’d be here tonight. Which is why I came…”

“And I didn’t think you’d bring  _ them _ ,” Ben huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Wait, you knew he came here?” Rey asked, turning to Phasma. 

“Who do you think sponsored her membership?” Ben replied. 

“I swear I didn’t say anything to them, Mr. Solo. I was surprised anyone wanted to come with me, to be honest.” Phasma said. 

“I don’t think I need to say this out loud, but--”

“-- yeah, yeah, got it, boss,” Poe interjected, miming zipping his lips and throwing away the key. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. Not sure they’d believe me anyway.” 

And why wouldn’t they?

Rey felt stupid not having seen it before: the raw authority and power Ben Solo exuded on the daily. 

It seemed fitting. He was born to be a Dominant. 

Dark eyes full of some unreadable emotion turned to Rey.

“Oh no. I’m definitely not saying anything,” Rey shook her head. 

“You found her!” Max said, sidling up to the group. “We thought you’d gotten lost or kidnapped,” she joked. Then, Max caught sight of Ben. “Mr. Solo, they aren’t bothering you, are they?” 

“No, Max. These are… co-workers,” Ben replied, looking to the club manager. Some sort of realization dawned in Max’s eyes. 

"Ohhh. Gotcha. Um… I take it you and Amelia have finished for the evening?”

“Yes, Max, thank you,” Ben replied, absently smoothing his palm over his hair to tame a few wayward dark strands. 

“Sure thing. I’ll get someone in to clean right away.” Max took one last look at the other three, and disappeared back down the hallway. 

“I’m surprised you’re not playing, Phasma,” Ben commented with a casual air that did not give away the fact he’d just furiously fucked someone. He stepped around them, shooting them an expectant look to follow him. 

“I promised them I wouldn't since they were my guests and they’re first timers,” Phasma answered. 

Ben glanced back at Poe and Rey, not breaking stride once. 

“I see… Dameron, why are you staring?”

Poe spluttered, scratching at the back of his neck. “I just… I didn’t think I’d see you here, boss. We’ve… we’ve known each other a long time and I never thought you had… a penchant for this type of thing.”

Rey nearly tipped over again when Ben chuckled, low and throaty and too sexy. “You’d be surprised by the things you don’t know about me, Dameron.” 

Had he just looked her way?

_ Surely not?  _ Probably just a trick of the dim light.

“Oh, Mr. Solo, one other thing,” Max once again materialized out of thin air. “Din was asking for your input on a change of vendors for the soap we’ve been using in the bathrooms.” 

“ _ Really _ ? He wants to quibble over  _ soap _ ?” Ben asked, changing rapidly to business mode. 

Max shrugged. “I guess so. Something about the current soap being too fragrant.” 

Ben sighed. “Tell him I’ll call him tomorrow. Right now I just… I need to go home.” 

Max nodded. “You got it,” then disappeared again. 

“Wait, so you…  _ own _ this club?” Rey choked out.

Ben shrugged. “I’m a not-so-silent partner.” 

_ Because of course _ . The fucker had an MBA from William and Mary. Why not run a lascivious club with  _ that _ expertise by night, and a Fortune 500 tech company by day. Could this guy diversify his portfolio anymore? Next thing she knew, he’d claim part ownership of the damn New York Yankees.

“Anyway… I do need to go. Um, again, I trust you won’t breathe a word of this?” Ben actually looked worried. For a brief moment, Rey felt sorry for him. 

“Ben, come on,” Poe said, his tone serious. “You know I’m a lot of things, but I don’t go airing anyone’s dirty laundry. Or… kinky laundry? Edible undies?”

Ben rolled his eyes, and promptly walked away, heading for the double doors that led into the speakeasy, non-kink part of the club.

“Rude…” Poe muttered. 

“Come on, Rey, they’re going to do a shibari demonstration in a few minutes,” Phasma said, motioning to the far side of the room where a group had started to gather. 

“I’ll-- I’ll be right there,” Rey replied distractedly, waving her hand at them. She moved as quickly as she could in the direction Ben Solo had just disappeared. 

When she put her mind to it, she  _ could _ move in heels.

Ben’s tall, broad frame strode just ahead, making for the impressively carved double doors depicting earthly delights, long-legged stride almost impossible to catch up with. 

“Mr. Solo,” she called out in a hushed way that caught minimal attention. He had gotten one of the doors open when he heard her. Stopping, Ben turned, eyes unreadable. 

“Yes, Miss Niima?” 

_ Ah, back to formality _ .

“Can we… talk outside for a moment?” 

“Sure,” he motioned for Rey to precede him, and she wobbled through the door, then through the other set of doors into the vestibule, and finally outside. 

“How can I help you, Miss Niima?” Ben asked, once they both had spilled onto the sidewalk. The air was warm enough to not give Rey a chill, though his mere voice did plenty of that. Despite the fact his tone was completely robotic and professional. As if they were discussing her design specs again. In the hallway, she’d been distracted by her friends, but out here, with the slight breeze twirling up the street, she could  _ smell _ him.   


_ Sex _ . 

That’s what he smelled like.

“You don’t seem concerned about  _ me _ keeping your secret. You seem intent on Poe not spilling it though.” 

This was not the purpose of bringing him out here, but Rey felt it needed to be said all the same. 

Ben couldn’t look at her, his eyes bouncing from the concrete sidewalk to his phone where he typed furiously with his large thumbs. 

“I’m not worried about it, Miss Niima,” Ben replied. 

“Why is that?” She asked. 

“Because whomever you tell will want to know  _ how _ you know. Which will lead them to the conclusion you were also in the club. You don’t want to tarnish your stark white reputation with something like this.” 

Rey’s arms crossed under her breasts, hip cocked outward in annoyance. “What the hell does that mean?” 

Finally, his gaze met hers. “You hold the tightest control over everything, Miss Niima. Your department, the clothes you wear, the way you speak, how you carry yourself… Shall I go on?”

Rey gaped. 

“It amazes me just how much of a choke hold you have on  _ everything _ ,” Ben said, as if he were discussing the weather. “Like, you wouldn’t know the first thing about fun if it bit you in the ass.”

Rey gaped again, this time with a gasp of indignation. She didn’t know how to have  _ fun _ ?  _ Fuck him _ ! She knew how to have fun! She would certainly make this very claim about him! He was the epitome of… of… being a  _ fun sucker _ ! 

“That’s rich, coming from you. Talk about someone with a choke hold over  _ everything _ ,” Rey scoffed. “Since you took over S.I., you’ve micromanaged the hell out of damn near every aspect of the company. People have started calling you ‘Supreme Leader’ behind your back because you act like a fascist dictator!” 

A smile slowly made its way across his plush mouth, and he began to laugh. 

Ben laughed. And laughed some more. Rey hadn’t expected that reaction. 

“That’s the tamest thing anyone has  _ ever _ called me. And I wouldn’t call what I’ve done micromanaging. I’ve made  _ necessary _ changes.” 

“Like hell,” Rey growled. 

“Is this what you wanted to discuss, Miss Niima? Or did you really want to just ask me whether I thought you’d spout off about my… predilections?” 

All of a sudden, the wind whisked from Rey’s sails. It would seem disingenuous for her to ask him what she wanted to now, after their little spat.

“I…”

“This is new. Speechless, Miss Niima?” Ben asked, back to typing away at his phone. 

Rey swallowed thickly, and took the leap. 

“I need a teacher.” 

Ben’s head lifted again, his gaze meeting and holding hers. 

“A teacher for what?” His voice turned dangerous, like he could see in her mind what she wanted to ask. 

“I’m… I’m new to all this,” she vaguely waved her hand behind herself. “But I want… I want to try, I want to learn, but I also don’t want a  _ complete _ stranger to teach me.” 

Ben’s thumbs were frozen over his screen, his body tense. 

“Are you asking me, Miss Niima…” he hedged, his voice quiet. “… to help you experience kink?”

Rey swallowed thickly, and desperately wanted to look away from his gaze. But it was too damn magnetic. 

“Y-Yes,” she breathed, wrenching her eyes away to stare at the ground, not wanting to see the laughter or rejection in his eyes. “I mean… I’ve already seen you fuck someone, so…” 

The toes of shiny Hugo Boss shoes stepped into her line of sight, and the tips of large fingers hooked beneath her chin, tilting her head back. When their gazes met again, Rey saw a barely contained fire in the dark depths. His hand fell away, much to Rey’s chagrin.

“I can’t.” Ben said, sighing. “I shouldn’t… I’m your boss. If anyone found out… they’d think I was taking advantage of you because of my position.” 

Rey let out a shaky breath. “Then we can be careful? Only in private? You-- You seemed to know what you were doing in there and I just… like I said, I don’t want a complete stranger teaching me. I’ve done some research. There’s got to be a level of trust. And as loathe as I am to admit it… better the devil I know, than the devil I don’t.”

The side of Ben’s mouth quirked upward. “You  _ really _ want me to teach you about kink?”

Rey nodded. “We’re two consenting adults. If it would make you feel better, I’m sure Poe could make up some form through HR…” 

“That won't be necessary,” Ben replied. He sighed again, and stepped away, raking his fingers through his dark hair. Rey held her breath, watching as he seemed to war with himself for one beat and then another. 

“Let me take the weekend to think on it,” Ben finally responded with a sigh. “I’ll let you know my decision by the end of the work day on Monday.” 

Rey nodded too enthusiastically, though it wasn’t as if he had agreed right away. “Okay.” 

“Are you sure you would want to do this? And with me? So much of this could go sideways very quickly. Not to mention you’re the least submissive person I know…”

Rey didn’t know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult of some sort, but she knew she was on thin ice and didn’t want to risk him not agreeing. 

“Yes,” she nodded. 

Ben mashed his lips together in thought, once again at war with himself. Rey wished he wouldn’t gaze so intensely at her while he did it.

A sleek black SUV rolled up to the curb. Ben’s transportation home that he’d summoned with his furious typing. 

“Do you-- are you going back in, or do you need a ride home?” He offered, though it looked like the last thing in the world he wanted to have to do. 

“No, thank you. I’m gonna go back inside.”

Ben nodded. “I’ll, uh… I’ll talk to you Monday.” 

He hopped into the backseat, and the SUV disappeared up the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Twitter @JGoose753!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm a bit late for my Sunday update, here's is Chapter 5, a bit longer than norm!
> 
> **WARNING: Discussion of hard and soft limits, including rape fantasy. It's really mentioned briefly, but I wanted to give a heads up!**

The rest of the evening sped by in a blur. 

Rey found the shibari demonstration fascinating, though. How they remembered ways to make those elegant knots Rey had no idea, but they were absolutely gorgeous. She wondered whether Ben had experience with ropes… 

Phasma snuck repeated glances her way, curious. Rey pretended not to notice, not wanting her coworker to ask _why_ she had practically ran after Ben Solo. Phasma was eerily perceptive, and Rey knew she would need to be careful if Ben agreed to do what she had asked.

 _If_ Ben agreed to it. And that was a huge _if_. The man had seemed quite worried -- and maybe appalled? -- at the mere thought.

“This has been an absolutely enjoyable and eye opening experience,” Poe declared once they had decided to call it a night. Outside, the spring air had cooled, causing goosebumps to prickle across Rey’s bare shoulders. 

“Did you have a good evening as well, Niima?” Phasma asked. 

“I did,” Rey replied, urging a smile onto her face. “Thank you so much for inviting me. I appreciate it.” 

“Anytime,” Phasma replied. “Are you okay getting home?” 

Rey nodded, taking a step into the street and immediately hailing an approaching cab. “All set. I’ll text you when I get home. Thanks again, Phasma, really.” 

Phasma smiled. “No problem.” 

Rey piled into the cab and waved out the window as it took off. Thankfully the drive was quick this time of night. When the taxi pulled up in front of her apartment building, she thanked the driver, fed him a few bills, and wobbled inside. 

Rose and Finn were still awake, Netflix flickering on the television in the darkened living room. 

“Hey!” Rose exclaimed, jumping up off the couch and flipping a lamp on. She then grabbed Rey’s arm and dragged her over, yanking her down. “How was the club? Tell us all about it!”

Rey did, omitting the parts involving a certain CEO. Finn loved the name of the club, and Rose loved the 1920s/speakeasy theme. 

“Think you’ll wanna go back sometime?” Rose asked, curiously.

“Yeah,” Rey nodded absently. “Yeah, maybe I will. For now, though? I’m going to bed. See you in the morning.” She stood, swaying a little when she got to her feet. Bending slightly, she placed a chaste kiss to Finn’s forehead and then Rose’s, and disappeared into her room. 

After a quick change into pajamas, she padded across the hall to the bathroom to scrape off the layer of makeup. It was nearly 2 in the morning and her vision blurred from exhaustion. She blinked furiously a couple of times to clear away the fog, 

When she finally snuggled under the covers, she grabbed her phone from the nightstand and thumbed through Twitter and Facebook for a few minutes until her phone vibrated with an incoming text message.

**< Phasma> Be honest. Did you enjoy the club?**

_Yes, I truly did. It was amazing to see everything. And the shibari was really cool._

**< Phasma> Good. I wanted you to have a good time. I needed you to have a good time.**

_Oh? Why is that?_

**< Phasma> Can’t really say for sure why. I see something in you I think I’ve seen in myself. We’re both dedicated, hard working women. We have needs we don’t always address. Needs for an outlet. A place to let go. I know it may sound crazy, but kink has really helped me find myself and to decompress from the professional parts of my life. It’s been a refuge and a constant for me in times when I needed that most.**

_You? The unshakable and incomparable Gwen Phasma? Who lives life every day with a middle finger extended?_

**< Phasma> lol. Yes. **

**< Phasma> It’s all a front. **

**< Phasma> Well, some of it. **

**< Phasma> Yes, I can be wild and spontaneous, but I’m also deeply insecure and self-conscious of myself. Have you seen me? I’m taller than Solo when I wear heels. **

**< Phasma> BTW if you repeat any of this I will drop you off the Tatooine Building and tell everyone it was an accident.**

Rey laughed.

_My lips are sealed. I promise._

_For what it’s worth, you’re amazing and beautiful._

**< Phasma> Thank you, Niima. I appreciate it.**

**< Phasma> Anyway, if you’re looking to try anything, let me know and I can find someone that’ll help you learn the ins and outs. Someone that’ll make you feel comfortable and all that. **

**< Phasma> Again, no pressure. But like I said, you and I are more alike than you might think, Niima.**

_I’m beginning to see it, I think._

_Thank you again for tonight._

_I appreciate the insider’s look. If I have any more questions, I know who to ask. And if I want to try anything, I’ll let you know._

**< Phasma> Brilliant. Now go to bed, you looked dead on your feet by the time we left.**

_Yes, ma’am._

**< Phasma> See? A natural already. **

**< Phasma> Cheers till Monday!**

Rey felt her cheeks heat at Phasma’s praise. 

Shit, maybe she was? 

Rey set her phone back on her nightstand, plumped up her pillow, and laid her head down. 

The events of the night replayed through her head, to the point she thought she might not ever sleep, her original exhaustion forgotten. 

Her thoughts whirled with Ben Solo’s low, commanding voice… giving orders, giving praise. Amelia’s pleasured moans and her perfect submission. The panicked look on Ben’s face when he noticed Rey in the viewing room. The tension in his jaw when he told her he would take the weekend to think on her proposal.

Rey wondered if he would remember come Monday. Would he acknowledge she had seen him in his element? Would he pretend like he didn’t remember agreeing to consider options? 

_God, would he remember and refuse her?_

Ben Solo appearing in that room, in that club, seemed like kismet. Like a message from some divine source pulling the strings in the universe, controlling the ebb and flow of fate.

After the research she had done, after agreeing to visit the club with Phasma, if Rey had decided to experiment with kink, she couldn’t imagine submitting herself to a complete stranger. The idea of submission already terrified and thrilled her enough, to give up that perfect control to someone she didn’t know, didn’t trust even an iota…? 

Who knew how _that_ would turn out? 

Who would that have left her with? Phasma? 

While she loved the blonde, she couldn’t imagine complicating their friendship with a dynamic like that. _Maybe_ she could trust someone Phasma set her up with?

But then Ben Solo presented himself like a blessed, golden opportunity. Performing an audition, completely unaware. 

At least she _knew_ Ben Solo. Despite their squabbles and heated disagreement over Rose, he _did_ run the company well enough, and gave credit where it was due. And Luke, the mentor she respected with all of her being, trusted him with the family legacy. He couldn’t be all that bad, right?

It was a complete mystery to her why it felt like her introduction to the world of kink _needed_ to be him. But Rey couldn’t imagine learning from anyone else.

Fuck, what was she doing? What was she getting herself into?

~*~

The rest of the weekend dragged, and while Rey would normally relish that feeling, she wanted it to be Monday badly. She had spent the majority of Saturday and Sunday distracted, anxious and vacillating, wondering if she had made the right decision to ask Ben _fucking_ Solo. 

When Sunday night rolled around, tucked in bed at her normal work day bedtime, she had decided having Ben Solo teach her kink was actually the _worst_ idea she’d ever had. She could not go through with it. For the sake of her career. And also her sanity. Because she had clearly forgotten how much she despised the man. All that certainty of making the right decision disappeared, and all that remained was regret. Regret for even broaching the subject with him before thinking it completely through.

Monday came, and by the time Rey unlocked her office door, she had convinced herself that if Ben Solo didn’t bring up Friday night, then she wouldn’t bother. 

Rey had barely sat down, only just booting up her computer, when a heavy knock came at the door. She looked up, and nearly sprayed the coffee she had taken a sip of. 

Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear. 

_Ben_ frickin _Solo_. 

And the motherfucker wore a three piece suit. 

_Fuck_. 

“Uh, Mr. Solo,” Rey greeted, trying to play nonchalant like she hadn’t watched him fuck a woman with wild abandon Friday night, or had asked him to be her introduction to kink. “What do I owe this visit so early in the morning?”

_Fuck, could you be anymore awkward, Niima?_

She needed more coffee.

Ben didn’t answer. He peered over his shoulder, then stepped further into her office and shut the door behind him. Once the ominous click of the door finished ringing in the silence of the room, he didn’t move from his spot. Just like Friday night on the sidewalk in front of _Earthly Delights_ , he couldn’t seem to look at her, let alone meet her gaze. His awkward nervousness, in turn, made her feel positively awkward and nervous. 

“Do you want to sit down?” Rey managed to ask, trying to keep the hope from her voice as she motioned to one of the empty chairs in front of her desk. Someone needed to speak, or they would both be standing/sitting there in silence until the second coming. 

Ben accepted her invitation and sat. 

“So I thought about your request…” He began, before trailing off.

Ah yes, here it comes. The rejection. The ‘this isn’t a good idea’ and the ‘it’s unethical because I’m your boss.”

“Look, Mr. Solo, we can forge--” Rey said, trying to cut him off before she had to hear him say the words. 

“-- You should come over tonight.”

 _Okaaaay_.

Rey swallowed thickly. “Uh… what?” 

Ben perched on the edge of the chair, his suit jacket unbuttoned and hanging open, displaying his torso. His palms rested on his knees, though his fingers kept curling and uncurling. It wasn’t at all the normal way in which he sat in a chair. Ben Solo was all nervous energy and uncertainty, unsure what to do with his hands or his great, big body. 

“If… it’s still a thing? That you wanna do?” Ben stammered. 

“Huh?” The man was not making any sense. His statements seemed disjointed, out of order. Rey came very close to making a snarky comment about his MBA and MS in Engineering not affording him any rhetorical skills, but she bit her tongue.

Ben heaved a sigh, then inhaled deeply. She could practically see the gears turning, gathering his thoughts.

“Sorry. Let me start over,” he said, sheepishly, yet he’d regained some of that typical Solo composure. “Friday night, you asked me if I could teach you about kink. Is that still something you want?”

Rey swallowed, finding her thoughts on the matter back to square one. She had been so sure of her decision to refuse him if he spoke about this, but now, face-to-face… 

“Yes,” she replied before she realized she even said it. “Yes, it’s still something I would like.” 

Shit, might as well go for broke. 

Ben let out a relieved breath, like he’d felt rejection in the air as well. 

“Okay. Cool. Good, good, good. Um… today, after work, would you like to come home with me?” His eyes widened, realizing what that must sound like to her. “I mean… we’re not going to do anything tonight because, well, there are procedures and logistics and things we need to discuss first. Which is why I’m inviting you over. I can order us pizza, and… yeah…”

It was damn alarming to see Ben Solo so unlike himself. Not the usual calm, cool, and collected exterior. No trace of arrogance. He seemed like a nervous teenager asking a girl to prom. 

It was… endearing as hell. 

The tables seemed to have turned, because she felt nothing but eerily calm. Her demeanor and posture totally relaxed. She sat against the tall back of her desk chair and rested her hands in her lap, fingers interlocked. Honestly, she enjoyed the show. Flustered Ben was a sight to behold.

“You’re still… You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Rey asked. 

Ben’s eyes closed for a moment, something akin to agony bunching in his eyebrows for a brief moment. “Yeah,” he said. “Against my better judgement, I’m okay with this.

“Oh, wow, thanks, Solo. You really know how to make a girl feel special.” 

“No, I…” Ben huffed in frustration. “I spent Saturday and Sunday convincing myself not to do this. I think I came up with a hundred ways in which this is a horrible idea.”

“And what changed your mind?” Rey asked, reaching forward to grasp her thermos. She needed more coffee to comprehend that they had faced the same moral struggle.

“I kept thinking about you with a random stranger,” Ben admitted with a sheepish look. “The majority of the kink community are angels. But there are a few who claim to be something they’re not. And I didn’t… I didn’t want you ending up with someone like that. Granted, I’d trust anyone at _Earthly Delights_ to respect you and your wants.” 

“But?” Rey urged, curious to hear more.

Ben’s large hand reached up, carding his fingers through his hair and displacing some of the carefully styled strands. “ _But_ … you said you _trust_ me to teach you. I couldn’t forget that. No matter how much I tried.” 

_Ah_. 

Perhaps in her use of the word ‘trust,’ she had played to some primal, deeply masculine part of him that felt he needed to protect her. 

_Figured_. 

“I mean, I’d trust Phasma to teach me too,” Rey replied, off hand, like her trust was nothing special. 

Rey had, of course, considered for a brief moment to ask the blonde woman. But when imagining a firm hand spanking her, her thoughts always came back to this absolute wanker sitting in front of her. 

Ben Solo was a good Dom from what she’d seen Friday night. And Rey needed that for her introduction to kink. Someone good and gentle, but also someone who could still be firm. Though the gentleness she’d seen in him had surprised the fuck out of her, as did the curiosity of what it would be like to have that gentleness directed at her.

“Right,” he muttered, sounding as though hurt by her comment, tinged with the hint of a darker emotion. 

Was that… _jealousy_? 

“Okay. Pizza at your place. We discuss terms.” Rey said.

Ben grew quiet again, his face unreadable. Finally, he nodded and stood, re-buttoning his suit jacket. 

“Meet in the lobby at 5?” 

Rey nodded. 

Ben nodded as well, then left. 

_Great_ . How the _fuck_ was she supposed to focus on work _now_?

~*~

As it turned out, a crisis with one of Snap’s designs forced her mind from the looming rendezvous with Ben Solo. It was through no fault of Snap’s, Testing misread a spec and completely botched a rendering, so she helped him fix Testing’s problem. The next thing Rey knew, it was quitting time.

“What are you two still doing here?” 

The deep timbre of Ben’s voice jolted Rey and Snap from their concentration. Rey looked up, meeting Ben’s gaze. There was a strange pull to his face, an emotion she couldn’t name. He had taken his suit jacket off and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, showing off muscled forearms. He had draped the discarded jacket over one arm, and in that hand he gripped a briefcase. 

“Hey, Mr. Solo,” Snap greeted with a sigh. “We got a bit caught up in an issue, but I think we’ve just about resolved it.” 

A dark eyebrow arched. “Anything I can do to help?” 

Rey, momentarily distracted by the pale skin of Solo’s arms with bulging, enticing veins, straightened from her hunched position Her back cracked and she winced. 

“We’re okay now, Mr. Solo,” she replied. “Snap figured out our problem, and we’re just wrapping up.” 

Solo nodded. “Okay. Don’t be much longer.” He turned and disappeared into the stairwell, the scuff of his shoes fading away as he descended. 

Rey huffed. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say the last comment was especially meant for her. She bristled, fists clenching for a second. 

_Arrogant bastard_ …

“Thanks so much for the help, boss. I’ll send these off to Testing and hopefully they’ll get their shit together from now on,” Snap said. “I appreciate your help, but he’s right, we should get out of here.” 

Rey patted Snap’s shoulder and nodded. “Alright, so long as you promise you’ll be gone the moment you hit ‘send’?” 

Snap nodded. “You bet.” 

Rey turned toward her office and quickly gathered her things, then locked the door and headed for the elevator. She gave Snap one last wave before stepping inside.

A few minutes later, the doors opened again on the ground floor, and there Ben Solo stood, waiting for her. 

“What was the issue?” He asked her as soon as she approached. 

Rey resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “We have it handled.” 

Solo didn’t say anything, but leveled her with his intense stare. “I’d like to know.” 

_What a control freak_. 

“Testing doesn’t know their ass from their elbow at times, and we had to clean up their mess. But it’s fine now. Can we go? I’m starved. I didn’t eat lunch,” Rey turned to make for the main entrance, but Solo’s large hand reached out to gently grasp her elbow. 

“You didn’t eat lunch?” He asked, concern laced in his voice and etched on his face. 

“No. Again, cleaning up Testing’s mess.” 

A muscle worked in Solo’s jaw, and Rey thought it might burst forth from the intensity. 

“Alright, let’s go…” Solo led her out onto the sidewalk and up to the same sleek, black SUV that had picked him up from _Earthly Delights_ the previous Friday. He opened the back passenger door and motioned her inside first. She climbed in, sliding across the bench seat. Ben followed after her, folding his large body in. With his presence, the SUV felt like one of those tiny Smart Cars, less roomy. 

“Afternoon, Mr. Solo,” the driver greeted as he checked his mirrors before pulling into traffic. 

“Afternoon, Mitaka,” Solo replied, looking back to his phone which always seemed permanently glued there. Remembering himself and his manners, he glanced at Rey, then back towards the front of the vehicle. “Mitaka, this is Rey Niima. Miss Niima, this is Mitaka, best driver money can buy.” 

“Aww, Mr. Solo, you don’t have to say all that,” Mitaka replied, feigning humility. Rey caught Mitaka’s gaze in the rearview mirror. “He only says that because my wife makes the best beignets this side of the Mississippi.” 

Rey couldn’t help but chuckle. Ben Solo, pastry lover? 

“I should like to try one sometime,” Rey replied cordially.

“I’ll make sure she throws in a few extras in the next batch then,” Mitaka replied, winking at Rey in the mirror before turning his focus back to the braking traffic in front of him. 

Rey sat back against the seat, trying to get comfortable. Being in this car felt awkward, only made less so by Mitaka’s friendliness. Solo thumbed away at his phone, typing and scrolling and generally paying her no mind.

Fine, if he wouldn’t talk to her…

Rey leaned forward a little, trying to get her face between the two front seats. “So, Mitaka, is your wife from Louisiana? I’ve always wanted to visit New Orleans…”

For the next twenty minutes, Mitaka and Rey chatted idly about their jobs, his wife, and baseball. Since Rey had dated a baseball player in college, she had become fascinated with the sport. No one really played it back home in England, as it is popularly America’s pastime. Mitaka was a Mets fan. Rey had adopted the Yankees as her team, but hadn’t bought into team rivalries. Mitaka gave her a pass, though he said half the joy of loving Mets baseball was the crosstown rivalry.

“Here we are…” Mitaka murmured as he pulled down 14th Street. Of course Solo would live near Union Square. Of course Solo would be within reasonable distance to the Meatpacking District. It seemed the perfect place, right in a nexus between work and play. 

Solo opened the door and slid out. Rey scooted across the seat and was surprised to see Solo offering his hand to help her out. 

“M’fine,” she grumbled, climbing out herself and ignoring the proffered hand. Turning back to lean into the car, she grinned at the driver. “Nice to meet you, Mitaka!”

“Same here, Miss Niima,” Mitaka replied. “Mr. Solo, will you need my services anymore today?” 

Rey moved out of the way so Solo could speak to his driver.

“Miss Niima will need a ride home later, if you don’t mind?”

Mitaka smiled. “Not at all, Mr. Solo. Just let me know when, and I’ll be here.” 

Solo shut the car door, and turned, heading for a glass door with an awning. A set of metal plated numbers declared the building’s address. He pulled the door open, allowing Rey to enter first. She did so without brushing against him, but she got close enough to smell his cologne. The scent nearly gave her pause, but she forced herself to keep moving. It was a heady scent: sandalwood, pine, and something she couldn’t identify. Something strictly _him_.

Once inside, Rey waited for Ben to lead the way. Pulling out keys from the pocket of his slacks, he activated the elevator. Once it arrived and they climbed in, he used a key to grant the elevator access to -- Rey watched as he hit a number -- the penthouse. 

_Of course_ he’d live in a penthouse. 

Rey stood next to him, trying so hard not to rock on her heels or tap her toes from the awkwardness of the silence and the seemingly infinite elevator ride. Solo still hadn’t talked since they left S.I. and Rey would be damned if she broke the silence first. 

After a quick ascent, the elevator opened up into a whole new world. 

“After you,” Solo motioned with a big hand into the large space beyond. Rey took a few tentative steps in, clutching her bag strap like a lifeline. To her left were alternating windows and short bookcases against one wall, with two adjacent walls adorned with art and a large mirror. The floors were real hardwood, covered in beautiful rugs that Rey hardly wanted to step on. There was a built-in cushioned bench on one wall, and chic but comfortable looking armchairs and couches scattered throughout the living room. Art deco chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and when she looked up, she saw a glass skylight. 

“Wow…” Rey breathed. “So this is how the other side lives?” She asked wryly. 

Behind her, Solo snorted as he moved around. Rey turned, forgetting for a moment this was a whole ass apartment. 

No, not just an apartment, a _penthouse_. 

Solo stood in the kitchen, having set down his briefcase and keys on one of the massive limestone counter spaces. 

“Make yourself at home. Pizza will be here soon.” 

_When had he ordered pizza?_

“You didn’t ask what kind of toppings I like,” Rey pointed out with a raised brow. 

“Didn’t need to,” Solo replied with a ghost of a smile. “Remember that staff meeting last month when Poe surprised us with pizza? You practically attacked the pepperoni and mushroom he’d ordered, just for you.” 

“You remember that?” Rey asked, brow rising further. 

Solo nodded. “Yep. Though I remember the noises you made more,” he paused, as if he weighed how to finish the response. “They were… amusing.” 

Rey’s eyebrows shot down in consternation. “Asshat,” she gritted.

“Anyway… make yourself at home. I’m going to change out of this suit.” Turning around, he headed down a hallway, no doubt to the master bedroom. 

A shot of spite lanced into Rey’s heart, finding herself tempted to just pick up the nearest pretentious glass do-dad and throw it as hard as she could. 

Fucking asshole. 

Why did she want to be here again? Why did she put up with him?

Oh right, he was going to _teach_ her…

And maybe some small, _very_ small, part of her loved the jibes and the arguing and the verbal sparring. 

But, only a teeny tiny bit. Definitely.

Rey set her bag and sweater down into one of the nearby armchairs, then slipped off her flats. She shivered when bare feet touched cool hardwood. She wandered around the large living room, taking in all of the knick-knacks and books in the built-in shelves. The titles spanned too many genres to count. If Solo had read even half of the books, he was a very well read individual. 

She then wandered into the kitchen, gliding her hands along the limestone countertops with flecks of gold coloring. The appliances were stainless steel and industrial grade, like something out of a 5 star restaurant. Rey wondered if these things even got any use. 

All of the shelving in the kitchen and living room were walnut, creating this beautiful old-timey feel. Maybe he was responsible for the Art Deco style of the club? It certainly gave things an elegant touch. There was a long dining room table and chair set just outside of the kitchen, but it didn’t look like it got much use. A chair at the three seat eat-in island, though, sat slightly askew. Rey couldn’t help but imagine Solo sitting there alone, eating a sad bowl of cereal or something. 

Speaking of… Solo reappeared, stepping into the kitchen wearing a well fitted pair of dark wash jeans and a graphic t-shirt with Led Zeppelin’s logo. He’d gone from multi-millionaire CEO to Average Joe in five minutes. The change was jarring, but no less… attractive. Dammit, even his hair looked artfully tousled and _normal_.

Before he could say anything, an intercom buzzed on the wall, and he went to answer. It was the pizza. 

“I’ll be right back…” 

Grabbing his keys, he took the elevator down. 

Rey took this opportunity to explore the rest of the apartment. 

Tip-toeing down the long hallway as if she didn’t want to be caught, the first rooms she came to were a bathroom on her left and a library on the right.

The bathroom was normal enough, but the library… 

Custom built-in walnut wood shelving units, of course, and a wall unit for a large flat screen television. There were more books and other storage space in here, as well as a long, plush couch on the opposite wall of the TV with a winged-back lounge chair next to a mini-fridge. 

Rey continued further down the hallway, reaching a guest bedroom. The exposed brick wall on the far side added to the charm of the space. The queen sized bed sat perfectly made with nightstands and an armoire and lamps to light the room. The decor was slightly muted in comparison to the rest of the penthouse, but still no less lavish. 

Exiting this room, she glanced down the hall for any sign of the resident. He had yet to return, so she ventured across the hall to what could only be the master bedroom. 

Rey didn’t know what she expected to find there, but his bed was made (probably had a maid do that), and there were no clothes on the floor. In fact, everything seemed perfectly in place. The bed was a king, which, _of course_. The man was huge.

“Whatcha doin’?” 

Rey yelped, startled by Solo’s deep voice at her ear. 

“Christ,” she pressed her palm to her sternum, willing her heart to stay in her ribcage. “You scared the shit out of me.” 

Solo’s lips curled into a pleased smirk. “Looking for anything in particular?” 

“… No…” 

“You’re a terrible liar.” 

“Alright, fine, I was looking for your Red Room.” 

“My what now?” Solo asked. 

“Your Red Room? With all your kinky shit? Your riding crops and floggers and whatevers…” 

Solo thought a moment, then let out a bark of laughter. It was odd to hear him laugh, even at her expense. He didn’t do it often at work, and he almost seemed like a different person when he did. 

“This isn’t _50 Shades of Grey_ , Miss Niima.”

“Well, right, I know, but--” She spluttered, feeling her face heat up in embarrassment. 

“I don’t have a room. Hardly seems… realistic. But I do have a large chest where I keep things. In the back of my closet.” 

“Right. Of course, you do.”

“Please tell me you didn’t read those books as research.” 

Rey shook her head. “God, no, but Rose and I sat and watched the movies as a joke. Like, we did a drinking game and everything.”

Solo smiled, clearly amused. “Mhmm. Okay, just… disregard most of the content of those books and movies, please.” 

Rey gave him a mock-salute. “Got it.” 

Solo rolled his eyes. “Come on, smart ass. We’ll go eat up on the roof.” 

“On the _roof_?” 

~*~

When Solo, his arms ladened with three pizzas, opened the door leading onto the rooftop garden, it was as if stepping into Eden itself. The whole terrace spanned the entire length of his apartment, and even had a glass encased sun room with comfortable looking chairs and a table set. The rest of the garden had benches and couches in little niches, as well as gorgeous flowers and greenery. There were also two pergolas: one to shelter two gas grilles and another to shelter an L-shaped outdoor seating area complete with an open-flame fire pit.

“Jesus, Solo… I thought downstairs was a lot, but this… do you even take care of these plants yourself?” Rey shot him a skeptical look. 

“Actually, I do. Most of the time. Gardening is… a hobby.” 

Jesus Christ, who the fuck was this guy?

“Plus, I like to entertain,” Solo added, stepping over to a table that sat six.

It was a gorgeous evening, no better time to take advantage of an outdoor paradise. Rey would certainly enjoy it while she could. Up here, it was as if the city had disappeared, all sounds and frantic vehicle horn honks were silent. It truly was peaceful.

She set down her things in a chair, then distributed the two plates she had grabbed for them. Solo set the pizzas in the center, within easy reach, then set a stack of napkins down. He stepped over to the grilles, and opened a cabinet to reveal a hidden mini-fridge. He pulled two beers out, motioning to her. Rey nodded. He popped the caps off and set one in front of her plate and then his.

“Why the overkill on the pizza?” Rey chuckled, settling into one of the round backed chairs. When it came to food, she wasn’t shy, so she dug right into a box, pulled out a large slice, and didn’t bother setting it on her plate. Folding it, the first bite went right into her mouth. Rey groaned as the flavors hit her tongue, then froze, remembering what Solo had said. She cautiously glanced over at him, finding him watching her, trying not to laugh. 

“Well, you said you didn’t stop to eat lunch. You shouldn’t skip a meal.”

Rey, nearly done with her first slice before he could get one for himself, resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Right. Thanks for the tip.” She polished off the rest of the slice, took a swig of the beer, and made for another one. 

There was no shame in Rey’s game. She loved food. She couldn’t help but eat ravenously every time she sat down in front of a heaping plate. Growing up in foster homes and orphanages would do that to a person. Having to scrounge and scavenge to survive, and nearly come to blows for the scraps she could obtain. 

Rey never wasted food. Ever.

“I’m glad I got three pizzas,” Ben chuckled as she went for her third large slice. 

Rey contorted her face into mock-laughter, not finding him funny at all. 

“I’m being serious. I’m glad you have an appetite,” he said, casually taking a sip of his beer. 

Rey shouldn’t, she mused, but she went for a fourth slice. She hadn’t had lunch and the man _did_ order three pizzas… Her bi-weekly run would need to be extended another couple of miles, but totally worth it.

Solo ate daintily and made as minimal a mess as possible. Just as Rey had imagined he would eat. 

When he caught her staring, he shrugged.

“What?”

“Did you go to Finishing school or something? You eat like you’re dining with the Queen of England.” 

“My mother is a United States senator, and has been my entire life. Of course I learned how to eat ‘properly.’ For state dinners, of course.” 

Was that a hint of derision in his tone? 

Rey couldn’t imagine it would be easy to have a senator and a brigadier general as parents. One being in the public eye more than not, both often away from home. 

At least he _had_ parents.

When Solo finished his second slice -- apparently he wasn’t going to eat anymore -- he meticulously wiped his hands with several napkins before producing a Mac laptop from a bag he’d also brought with him. 

“Okay… still want to do this?” He asked, waiting for the computer to come to life.

Rey sat up straighter, and set her plate aside. She grabbed a napkin to haphazardly clean off her hands and mouth. “Ready,” she nodded, reaching into her own bag for the dream journal where she kept her notes. 

Solo’s eyebrow went up. “What is that?” 

Rey didn’t like his tone. “It’s my dream journal.” 

“It looks like a Lisa Frank notebook.” 

Rey sat, stunned. 

“What the hell do you know about Lisa Frank?” 

Solo shrugged, long fingers typing something into his laptop. “I’m not saying I _had_ Lisa Frank stuff, but I know her style. Every kid that grew up in the 90s and early 2000s knew Lisa Frank.”

Rey took a long look at the dream journal. She had to admit it was a bit… garishly rainbow. A unicorn stood tall and proud on the front, with swirls of blues, purples, oranges, and other hues in the sky behind it. If she was honest, she’d never really paid much attention to the cover because it had spent most of its existence in her nightstand. 

“It was a gift from Rose,” Rey mumbled, ripping open the cover to a fresh sheet of paper and setting it, cover down, on the table.

“I’m not saying anything against it. It’s… cute,” once more those lips curled upward, his gaze returning to his laptop screen. “Do you have a personal Gmail account?” 

Rey nodded. “I do. It’s reyniima@gmail.com. No space, just my name.”

“Perfect. I’m going to share a Google Doc with you. That way we can both edit it.” 

A few minutes later, Rey’s cell phone vibrated next to her elbow, an email saying a [ Google Doc ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1hdXvOuTUboiUoUNursb15yLGR0O1kKCC6-MVXAzIkzY/edit?usp=sharing) had been shared with her.

“Alright, so, this is going to seem very -- impersonal -- at first. But this part is _essential_ to kink and BDSM. Communication,” Solo began. “If you can’t talk to me, tell me what you’re feeling, tell me you don’t like something, then we need to stop now. Are you going to be able to do that?” 

“I’m not sure I like what you’re insinuating,” Rey sniffed, picking her chin up. 

“Well, you can’t blame me for asking. You’ve been pretty antagonistic to me since almost the beginning.” 

Rey sucked in a breath. “ _I’ve_ been antagonistic to you? _You’ve_ been antagonistic to me!”

“In what way?” He asked, and God damn, Rey _hated_ how calm he sounded. And clueless. 

“You-- I-- Ooooh,” she grumbled. “You undermined my capabilities in front of my entire department, and then you took my best engineer from me without consulting me first. All with the excuse that you are the CEO and therefore have complete, unbridled authority to make these decisions without consulting anyone.” 

The fact that Solo seemed absolutely unphased by any of this only served to frustrate the shit out of Rey even more. 

“Look, if you want to do this, you’ve got to compartmentalize. Leave work at work. When you’re with me in this capacity… be with _me_. Not work me. Do you think you can do that?” 

For once, his tone was not condescending, but rather thought provoking. _Could she?_ One minute she’s all for it, and the next she wants to smack the smug smile from his face. 

She thought of Phasma’s texts from Friday night, she thought of the proverbial rut she stood in, the kind that would only get deeper if she didn’t shake things up, she thought of the orgasms she hadn’t had from anyone but herself in the past year and a half… 

“Why did you agree to this?” Rey blurted. He’d given her a semi-answer that morning in her office, but if he was going to interrogate her, she could return the favor.

“I told you,” Ben huffed, as though insulted she would question him again on this matter.

“This is treacherous terrain. Logically and… and ethically… you should have refused me. Probably should have fired me for even propositioning you. Why did you agree to this?” Rey repeated.

His fingers stilled over the keyboard, then his hands retreated for a moment into his lap, where he laced them together and sat back. “You said you trusted me. That’s not something I take lightly.”

“I mean… I _implied_ that I trusted you because I at least know a little about you…” 

Ben heaved a sigh. “Regardless… in my line of work, trust is hard to earn. If you felt even one grain of trust for me… That’s more than enough.” 

_Okay, fair_.

“Yes this is… probably a bit on the morally gray side,” Ben continued. “But we’re both consenting adults. Plus, you’re mildly attractive…” 

Rey’s mouth dropped open, her hands balling into fists, ready to rear back and pop him one, but he started to chuckle. 

“Kidding. Objectively -- _purely objectively_ \-- you are an attractive woman. It’s not like this is going to be a hardship for me.” 

“Well, _thanks_ ,” Rey’s gaze stayed firmly rooted to the grease-streaked plate in front of her, unable to look up to see whether he kidded this time or not. But his tone and voice were sincere. 

_He found her attractive._

Rey’s face heated, and she cursed her body’s immediate reaction. 

“You’re not so bad looking yourself.” 

That was the best he’d get from her. The fact that he didn’t comment confirmed to her that he’d accept that and move on.

“So… because we’re consenting adults, both intelligent and reasonable and wanting the same thing, we can compartmentalize… can’t we?” Ben asked. 

“I can,” Rey said, with the most resolve she’d felt in ages. 

“Good. Me too. Now, let’s get started… Do you want this to be a sexual thing or no?” Solo asked. 

“What do you mean?” Rey replied.

“Kink or BDSM doesn’t necessarily have to be sexual. Especially if you want to try power dynamics. You don’t even have to take your clothes off.”

Rey’s face heated, but she remembered her determination. “Mr. Solo, I haven’t slept with a man in far too long. I think the majority of the reason I want to do this is to come many times.” 

Solo nodded, seemingly unaffected by this confession. “Okay.” He cleared his throat, and paused, before continuing. “By the way, if you’re going to want me to do unspeakable things to you, you can call me ‘Ben.’” 

Rey snorted, taking a pull from her beer bottle. “Right, _Ben_ , of course. You can call me…” She swallowed thickly. “Um…”

Ben watched her, his eyes doing that thing where he seemingly read her thoughts. “You like when I call you ‘Miss Niima,’ don’t you?”

She nodded. Yes, she did. Sue her. 

“Well, _Rey_ … I’m adding that to your column,” he said with a pleased little smile. “So, like I said, communication is key. I need to know when you like something and when you don’t. That being said, we should agree on a safe word. This’ll be a word that you or I could say to make everything stop, or to slow things down, if we don’t like something that’s going on. Any suggestions?” Ben’s fingers worked across the trackpad of the laptop, then typed something. It was mesmerizing to watch those large, deft hands. 

“Um… What’s something we have in common? We’re both engineers,” Rey suggested. Was that the only thing they had in common?

Ben nodded, thinking. “Do you like SciFi?”

The man truly was full of surprises. “Of course I do. What do you think got me interested in engineering in the first place?” 

He chuckled. “Okay, on ‘3’ let’s say our favorite fictional engineer.” 

Ben counted up from one, and on three they both declared “Scotty.” 

Rey couldn’t help but laugh. “Why is it surprising you like Scotty?” 

Ben shrugged. “I don’t know, but seems good enough. How about ‘Scotty?’”

“I suppose. I’ll never be able to look at him the same again.” 

“That could be a good thing,” he replied, not looking from the screen as he typed what she assumed was their decided safe word.

“Next, the fun stuff… what limits have you got written in that cute little journal of yours?” Ben teased, folding his hands on the table.

That, Rey had covered. At least, a start. The list of kinks that existed in the world was hardly exhaustive, but she had made a decent start. Flipping back a few pages, she found a list she’d made. 

“Hard limits… no blood, no needles, no knives, nothing having to do with bodily fluids other than come, and no rape.” 

Ben nodded as he typed this all into the Google Doc.

“Straight forward. Those are also on my list. As is breath play.” 

“That was a soft limit for me anyway,” Rey replied. “Any particular reason why?” 

The muscle beneath his left eye twitched, but other than that, he didn’t reveal anything. “One I would not like to talk about.” 

“Fair enough,” Rey murmured. There was a story, but if there was one thing Rey had learned about kink and BDSM, it was the value of saying ‘no’ and respecting that. 

“What other soft limits have you got?” Ben asked, changing the subject. 

“Anything anal--” 

“Aww, buzz kill,” Ben grumbled, but the little glint in his eyes said he was just teasing her. 

“At least it’s not a hard limit. I could be persuaded,” she teased right back, before she realized that it was… kind of like flirting. _Shit_.

“Let’s see, what else… um, gags, double penetration, breath play, face fucking, nipple clamps, exhibitionism, multiple partners--” 

“Good, I don’t like sharing.” 

Rey’s eyes widened, her core heating at the smoothness in which the line said those words. 

“Oh?” She asked, trying to keep a shiver out of her voice.

“I probably shouldn’t have said that… I’m generally a one sub kind of guy. Mostly because I don’t have time for more than one, but because… well, I’m an only child and I don’t like sharing.” 

Rey couldn’t help the little smile that tugged at her lips. 

“But, don’t…” Ben trailed off, doing that thing again where he couldn’t look her in the eyes. “Don’t think you can’t be with anyone, you know? If you meet someone.” 

Rey nodded. “Right. Of course, same-- same with you. Because this is just sex. Purely physical.” 

“Right, of course,” Ben was quick to reply. “Besides, I’m not looking for a romantic relationship anyway.”

“Oh? Why not?” Rey asked curiously.

“Just… not something I want,” Ben replied, vague.

“Fair enough… Speaking of, I’d really rather… this may seem strange but I’d really rather we not kiss. That would be too…”

“Too intimate?” Ben supplied.

Rey nodded. “I know that what we’ll do is the definition of pretty damn intimate but kissing is…”

“I get it,” Ben assured her, though his eyes darkened with an emotion Rey couldn’t read.. “It’s going in the ‘hard limit’ column.”

More tapping of keys.

“Oh, and uh… I’m on the pill and I was tested at my last physical. I’m clean. If you… you know… if you’re clean…” Rey said.

Ben nodded. “If you’re comfortable with that, that’s fine. I will always have condoms on hand if you change your mind. And I’m clean, as well. I test myself regularly. It’s a requirement for the club. I can show you the paperwork if you desire.”

Rey shook her head. “It’s fine. I trust you.” The words came out faster than she could process them. She was sure she shocked Ben with that seamless declaration. As well as herself. 

Ben cleared his throat. “Okay, let’s go over some things you’re sure you like…” 

For the next hour, in the waning light of the evening, Ben and Rey discussed their wants and desires. It did all seem very clinical but Rey understood the necessity for communication. Not only for the physical well being of all involved, but also the mental and emotional well being. The more they discussed, the more Rey felt comfortable talking to him about what she liked and what she wanted to try. The more they discussed, the more Rey felt comfortable with Ben Solo, in general.

By the time Ben closed his laptop, night had fallen around them. Lights had long since flickered on, string lights and soft lights giving the garden even more of a magical quality.

“Would you like me to call Mitaka to take you home now?” Ben asked, leaning back in his chair. 

“Don’t bother Mitaka. I can take a cab. I live just over in Chelsea, it’s not that long of a drive. Or a walk, really.” 

“If you don’t want me to call Mitaka, I would at least be more comfortable with you taking a taxi.” 

Rey’s eyebrow rose. “Are you trying to tell me what to do? I thought we agreed no 24/7?” 

Ben sighed. “My wanting you to be safe is nothing about control, Rey.” 

“Okay, okay! Fair enough…” Rey held her palms up, barely biting back a smile. In the course of their evening, she’d gotten better at teasing him right back. And she found she rather liked it. 

Rey stood, packed her dream journal in her bag and slipped on her sweater. She then slung the bag across her body, and followed Ben back downstairs and into the elevator. While in the elevator, they exchanged cell phone numbers, in case she wanted to ask him questions. He escorted her all the way down to street level, and went so far as to hail a taxi for her. 

And then promptly handed the driver several bills to cover her fare. 

“Solo, you don’t need to pay for my cab,” Rey gritted through clenched teeth.

“I thought it was Ben now?” He replied smugly. “And I know. I’m just being nice.” 

“The company pays me quite well, actually. To pay for my own taxi.” 

Ben just smiled and opened the back door for her. She slid in, and let the driver know her address. 

“Text me anytime. Look over what we talked about today. Edit anything you want. When you’re ready… say the word.” 

Rey nodded, and watched as he shut the door and grew smaller as the cab drove away. She turned to face forward, letting out a shaky breath. 

She could do this. They’d talked things out, dos and don’ts, safe word, protection… what stone they’d left unturned would be discussed when it crops up. It was all there. Laid out for her. She was in complete control of this situation… for the moment. 

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her phone and opened a message addressed to her newest contact. Her thumbs shook as she typed the words.

_Wednesday. 7 p.m._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering...
> 
> \- Ben's [penthouse](https://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1178-tbqblm/10-east-14th-street-ph-1-new-york-ny-10003#)  
> \- Their [Google Doc](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1hdXvOuTUboiUoUNursb15yLGR0O1kKCC6-MVXAzIkzY/edit?usp=sharing)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. I wanted to give you guys Wednesday, 7pm! XD
> 
> Can't promise other updates will come as fast, especially starting up teaching again and doing my own grad school work, but I will do my best!

Tuesday passed without incident. In fact, she didn’t run into Ben Solo once. 

He had replied to her text message immediately after she had sent it:

**< Ben Solo: I’ll be ready>**

Those three words thrilled her and chilled her, and she thought about them well into Wednesday. 

That morning, she woke, took a shower, and actually chose a matching bra and panty set. She didn’t know what he’d have planned for her, but according to the Doc, something slow to start. 

At lunch time, Rey hid in her office, not ashamed to admit that she was indeed hiding. But it didn’t matter, the man could sense her anxiety anywhere. 

**< Ben Solo: Don’t freak out, okay? Know you can always walk away.>**

How did he do that? How did he always know her thoughts?

_ I’ll be fine. But thank you for your continued reassurances.  _

_ By the way, did I need to wear anything in particular? _

**< Ben Solo: Nope. Just bring yourself.>**

Right. Bring herself. She could do that. Right?

Her mind soon became preoccupied with Testing, once again. Snap’s design. Again. 

“Jesus, I’m so sorry, boss. I don’t know… maybe I thought I had it figured out but didn’t?” Snap scratched at the back of his neck as they looked over the latest report. Anger roiled in her gut, not at Snap, but at the sheer incompetence of some. 

“Snap, there’s nothing wrong with your design. We’ve looked over it at least a hundred times. It’s  _ them _ .” Inspiration struck then, and Rey rolled up the spec sheet and walked away without a word. Snap followed after her like a confused puppy. 

“What’re we doing, boss?” Snap asked. The elevator arrived and Rey stepped in.

“We’re going to do what we should’ve done on Monday…” Rey replied, but trailed off, not saying more than that. 

Despite most of Skywalker Industries being quartered in the upper half of the Tatooine building, Testing had been delegated long ago to the basement, those poor souls. No windows and stagnant air had to mess with one’s mind after spending hours and hours in a hole.

The elevator opened into a dingy hallway. Rey stepped off cautiously with Snap at her back. One never knew what could lurk around a corner down here. The basement received few visitors, and the basement preferred it that way. 

When it seemed safe enough, she began navigating the labyrinthine hallways, her low heels tapping a steady staccato. 

Rey tried to recall the last time she’d come down to Testing. It had been a while. There wasn’t much of a need to come down here, unless it was for fuckery like this. Besides, the last time she’d come down here, the head lab tech couldn’t stop staring at her chest. 

All the hallways led into a giant warehouse-like room. They were deep beneath Manhattan, and the chill in the air only reminded you how far you were from daylight. It took a special sort of person to work in this department, and Rey could never be one. She liked sunshine too much. 

Lab technicians scurried around, all wearing lab coats, and some wearing welding masks tipped up. Her hazel hues scanned the humongous space, and finally found who she was looking for: Mr. Head Lab Tech and Chest Starer himself, Hank Teedo. 

And towering over the little weasel was none other than Ben Solo. 

Rey faltered in her steps, watching from a distance as they talked. Ben’s hands were in his suit pockets, another three-piece number, of course. He looked good. Damn good.

Teedo looked as squirrely as ever. 

“Hey Rey!” A voice greeted her. She glanced over to see Babu Frick, a very short, dark-haired man with a whiskery chin, one of the few people in Testing she actually trusted. 

“Hey Babu,” she greeted, pushing herself forward, Snap still hot on her heels. 

On her approach, Ben and Teedo looked to her. 

She received two vastly different looks. 

Ben looked shocked to see her, probably  _ because _ she didn’t make it a habit of coming down here. 

Teedo had already made himself comfortable by dipping his eyes down to decidedly  _ not _ look her in the eye.

“Mr. Solo, Mr. Teedo, good afternoon,” Rey greeted, figuring she’d made it all the way down here. It was too late to abort mission now. “I apologize for interrupting.” 

“You’re not,” Ben replied, and gods did his voice always have to sound so rich and deep like that?

Rey powered on. “Mr. Teedo, would you care to tell me why it is you have sent back Mr. Wexley’s designs  _ again _ ?”

Teedo, to his credit, did not look phased at Rey’s question. “Because there are flaws your department needs to fix.” 

Rey sucked in a deep breath through her nose, shoulders squared. 

Next to Teedo, Ben had taken his hands from his pockets to cross his arms over his chest. Rey spared him a quick glance, and she took encouragement from the thoroughly amused expression on his face. Like he knew what was coming, having been on the receiving end of Rey’s ire a time or two. 

“Mr. Teedo,” Rey began again, feeling lighter, braver, at the fact Ben silently approved of what she was about to do. Her voice was eerily calm, and her tone even as she continued. “It should come as no shock that rarely does my department have to redesign a prototype a  _ third _ time to fix supposed  _ flaws _ .” 

Snap stepped up next to her, a show of support. 

“As such… there is absolutely  _ nothing _ wrong with Mr. Wexley’s design, as any  _ first year  _ engineering student could clearly see, which brings me to only one conclusion, and that is that you are either thoroughly incompetent at your job or you are purposefully sabotaging the forward motion of this prototype.”

Teedo looked aghast. Ben continued to look on with barely contained amusement, and Rey was sure Snap had that look on his face a child would at seeing their parent go after a bully. 

“I can’t imagine why you would want to show your incompetence, especially with a new CEO. A CEO who has proved to be quite the force to be reckoned with, having cleaned house, practically, with the entire marketing and PR departments. But I  _ also _ can’t imagine why you would purposefully sabotage a prototype that could bring success to S.I. and therefore success and kudos to your department as well as accolades for you of a job well done.”

Teedo, stunned into silence, gaped his thin lips open and closed, like a fish. 

“So, Mr. Teedo,” Rey pressed on, shoving the rolled up design specs into Teedo’s chest. “Tell me which it is… if it is the latter, then I am glad to have Mr. Solo here. If it is the former, well, again, Mr. Solo is here to hear my complaints of interdepartmental prejudice.” 

Silence. Teedo floundered for words. Rey had never felt so vindicated.

“Well, Hank, which is it?” Ben needled after the continued silence from the squirming little ingrate. 

Rey had never heard this room so quiet. Everyone had stopped their work to hear what was happening at the center of the room. 

“Well, I-- I--” Teedo stuttered, looking from the roll of paper in his hands to Rey to Ben. “I-It must’ve been an oversight on my part. I apologize for the inconvenience, Miss Niima. It won’t happen again.” 

Rey, chin up, nodded. “See that it doesn’t, Mr. Teedo. I would hate to see S.I. lose such a valuable member of the team to  _ oversight _ .” 

Despite his creep factor, Teedo actually was a brilliant scientist and builder. 

Teedo nodded, hands tightening around the design sheet. 

“Lovely. As always, it’s been a pleasure collaborating with you, Mr. Teedo. Mr. Solo, pleasure to see you. Mr. Wexley and I must return to Engineering to resume work that’s been delayed to sort out this misstep. Have a great day.” 

With that, Rey turned on her heel, and walked off, stopping for a brief moment to exchange pleasantries with Babu, before continuing on to the elevator. 

“Holy shit, boss, that was awesome. I always wanted to see that douche get verbally lashed like that,” Snap praised as they stepped into the compartment. 

Rey couldn’t help her pleased smile. “I’m sure he’s been wanting to do that to me for years, and waited for when I got into a leadership position to pull a stunt like that.” 

“Why?” Snap asked, as the wheels cranked, bringing them back to Engineering, sunlight, and sanity. 

“Because I won’t sleep with him, I’m sure,” Rey shrugged, letting out a relieved breath when the metal doors slid open on Engineering’s floor. 

The rest of the day passed without incident. 

Just before she left to head home before going to Ben’s, an email came into her inbox. Another apology from Teedo, this time more formal.

Teedo would’ve never done this on his own. 

She made a mental note to ask Ben later about this profuse apology.

~*~

After making a quick detour to her apartment to change from work clothes into jeans and a blouse, Rey ducked around Rose and out the door. 

But, of course, not before Rose could grill her about the incident in Testing. 

Gossip traveled fast at S.I. 

The early spring evening was pleasant enough, maybe a shade too hot but tempered with a gentle breeze. Rey opted to walk to Ben’s apartment in Union Square, finding the physical exertion a great way to work out the nerves that had started to flower in her belly. There were lots of New Yorkers out and about, heading to dinner or heading home. Rey loved this city, finding the atmosphere always abuzz with… something rather inexplicable. There was a magic to New York, with a heaviness of history and culture like a cream to sweeten the flavor. She’d never spent much time in London, not since she was a child, but even ancient London didn’t compare to New York. 

Rey passed Ben’s door twice. Not because she couldn’t find it, but because she couldn’t fathom going in yet. Nerves curled around her spine, keeping her body tense. 

“Jesus, Niima,” Rey hissed at herself under her breath. “Get it together. You’re tougher than this.”

Shoulders squared, she stepped up to the intercom and buzzed up to Ben’s penthouse. 

“Hey,” he greeted. “What’s the password?” 

For a second, Rey panicked, unsure what he meant. “What? Uh…” 

“Oh, right, sorry. The password changed since you were last here. For future reference, it’s ‘Teedo got pwned.’ You may enter… Elevator should be set to bring you up.” With a loud buzz, he unlocked the door for her to step in. Rey laughed, feeling the tension bleed from her muscles just a little. 

She called the elevator down to her, and sure enough, he’d unlocked it for her. 

When she stepped into his huge living room, her eyes sought, and found Ben standing in the kitchen. 

“I cannot believe you used ‘pwned’ in a sentence.” 

“Honestly, it should not come as a shock to you that I was a gamer, and have used that word before.” 

Rey snorted, and approached him. Ben had changed from his suit into a well worn pair of jeans and a The Who t-shirt. His feet were bare, his hair slightly tousled. He looked… well, fuck, he looked  _ hot _ . And big.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” He asked.

“No, thank you, I’m fine.” 

For a moment, Ben appeared as though he would protest, but instead, his dark eyes raked over her, taking in her own change of wardrobe. It unnerved her and excited her to have him look with the intensity of that gaze. 

“Well, I have something tame planned. To get us started. Dipping your toe in, as it were.” 

Rey nodded, game face sliding onto her features. Ben looked like he wanted to laugh. 

“Remember, this isn’t… You’re not being tested. This isn’t work. It’s  _ fun _ . You need to relax.”

Rey nodded again, rolling her shoulders a little. 

“We’re going to start off nice and easy. You don’t have any knee injuries, do you?” Ben asked.

“No. No, my knees are fine.” 

“Good. Do you remember our safe word?” 

“Scotty.” 

“And colors?” 

“Green, yellow, red.”

“Great. I usually like to check in by asking your color. Green means you’re fine, good to proceed. Yellow means slow down. Of course, you can say Scotty instead of red, or red instead of Scotty. Doesn’t matter. I hear either one and I stop.” 

“Okay,” Rey breathed with another nod of her head. 

“Excellent. Unless you have other questions or concerns, let’s get started,” Ben paused for Rey to interject if need be, then took a few steps over to the nearest arm chair. “I’m going to sit right here, and do some work. You’re going to kneel beside me. Color?”

Rey let out a punched breath through pursed lips. “Green.” 

Ben went back over to the kitchen island where he had discarded his briefcase. He reached in the bag to extract his laptop, and returned to the chair. He sat, extending his legs out to rest on an ottoman. For a moment, Rey’s brain couldn’t catch up to what she needed to be doing. 

“Miss Niima. Over here, please.” 

Thank God his head was turned away from her so he couldn’t see the shudder of her body at the gravity of those few words spoken in that deep timbre. There was command behind it, a tone she’d heard him use a handful of times before. She’d thought, when she first heard it, it was just his CEO voice. But then when she heard it at  _ Earthly Delights _ as he ordered Amelia to  _ crawl _ , Rey came to realize it was just his Dominant voice.

With jerky motions, Rey approached the armchair. It was low to the ground, seemingly too low for a man of his stature, but he looked comfortable as if it was a La-Z-Boy. The back was rounded and cushioned, a crushed red velvet of all things. A little unsure at first, Rey stared at the rug, then finally forced her knees to sink down, situating herself on his left side, just a tad in front of him. She remained upright on her knees. 

“You can sit back on your heels, Miss Niima,” Ben said in a soft voice. “And come a little closer.” 

She scooted over, and settled in, placing her hands palm side down on her thighs. It felt like the right thing to do. She watched as he opened up his laptop and input his password.

For a few minutes, he didn’t say anything, and she wondered if she was doing this right. It felt awkward, not knowing if she was sitting right or looking where she needed to look (she’d picked a section of the pattern in the area rug and traced it with her eyes over and over). 

After a few beats more of silence, she found her mind drifting to her own work, making a mental list of what she should get done tomorrow. The debacle with Testing had taken up too much of her time and energy, and she had other projects to dedicate that focus too--

“What are you thinking about, Miss Niima?” Ben asked, breaking the silence.

It didn’t seem like a good idea to lie to him, considering he always read her mind anyway. “W-Work,” she replied, hating the way her voice shook.

Ben removed his feet from the ottoman and deposited his laptop there. He leaned in, so close she could smell his intoxicating scent of sandalwood, pine, and something uniquely him. It made Rey close her eyes for a moment, to bask in the wave of it. His presence was warm and heavy, and his face so close to hers, she could feel the ghost of his nose brushing her cheek.

“No. Now, you see, that won’t do.” He said in that same soft, even tone. “When we’re together like this, you are to think of  _ nothing _ but me. Do you understand? Nothing but me, and pleasing me.” 

“Y-Yes.” Rey swallowed. 

Ben snapped his fingers as if just remembering something. “I’m so sorry, Miss Niima. I forgot to teach you how to address me. You can either call me ‘Sir’ or you can call me ‘Mr. Solo.’ Color?” 

“Green.”

Rey could see his face out of the corner of her eye, and saw his eyebrow raise in expectation. 

_ Shit _ . 

“Green…  _ Sir _ .” 

“Beautiful. You’re a quick learner, Miss Niima. Dare I say… a natural?” Ben chuckled, as if he found the idea amusing. “Normally, I would punish my sub for forgetting herself, but we’re just starting. You get a reprieve, Miss Niima. If you do it again after tonight, however, you won’t enjoy what I’ll do to you.” 

“Y-Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl,” Ben replied, before leaning in to grab his laptop, and propped his feet back on the ottoman. He then settled back into the chair, looking quite cozy. “What would please me right now is you taking this quiet time to think of how you would first like for me to make you come. It doesn’t have to be tonight. It doesn’t even have to be next week. But I want an answer before you leave. Oh, and Miss Niima?” 

“Yes, Sir?” 

“You better make it good.”

“Yes, Sir,” she replied on a gasp, relaxing back into position.

And that’s how they stayed for only God knew how long. It could’ve been minutes, or it could’ve been hours. Ben tapped away at his laptop, and Rey knelt at his side, silent. Every so often, he would ask her for a color, and God help her, but she kept saying green. Especially because his large hand would reach out, fingers brushing gingerly through her chestnut brown, shoulder length hair. She normally wore it up, but on a whim had taken it down before arriving. It was so fucking soothing, Rey honestly thought she’d start purring. Or doze off. Then his fingers would dip to brush idly against the column of her neck and along her jawline. It took every ounce of her willpower to not nuzzle into his hand. His touch felt so good. It was gentle, warm, and slightly rough from the calluses on his fingertips. His touch was so innocuous, so tame, Rey couldn’t believe it could feel  _ that _ good. 

Rey’s endurance soon began to wane from holding the kneeling position. She squirmed ever so minutely, despite her best efforts not to move, guessing that he wouldn’t like if she did. And though she was to think of nothing but how she wanted him to make her come, the discomfort in her legs soon overtook those thoughts.

Finally, Ben closed his laptop, and set it on the floor to the side. He stood, and easily as if he lifted a jug of milk, he put his large hands underneath her arms, and hoisted her up into the chair. Ben then sat back on the ottoman, and pulled one leg up to rest her foot on his thigh. Rey barely contained a moan when he began to work his thumbs into the sore muscles of her calf and thigh. 

“You okay?” He asked, sounding more like everyday, casual Ben. Like he’d flipped a switch or something. “Color?”

“Green,” Rey let out on a contented sigh. 

“Good,” he nodded, looking down to where his fingers worked, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Ben continued to work the ache from her muscles, and soon switched to her other leg, repeating the treatment. God, his fingers were sinfully good at that. Knowing where to dig harder and when to be soft. Rey wondered what other things he could do with those fingers. 

“Alright. Stand up, let’s get the blood flowing some more,” Ben urged, engulfing her hands in his and tugging her to her feet.

Rey came nose to chest with Ben, so close his scent filled her nostrils again. He was a solid wall of a man, so warm. 

_ God, no. Don’t go there, Niima _ .

“Come on, let’s get you some water and something to eat.”

“Water’s fine, I don’t need anything to eat,” Rey protested.

“Did you eat dinner before you came here?” 

Rey averted her gaze. 

“Ah, of course not, well… sit,” he bade. 

Ben tugged her along and sat her on one of the stools at the kitchen island. It took a moment or two for her legs to not feel like complete rubber, but the more steps she took the better they got. Ben began rooting around in the cabinets, grabbing various ingredients, and then the kitchen filled with delicious aromas and the sound of something crackling in a pan. He’d long since plopped a glass of water in front of her, which she drank gladly. 

“You know, you don’t have to keep feeding me,” Rey pointed out. 

“You make that hard when you don’t feed yourself,” Ben shot back. 

With a dramatic flourish, Ben flipped something in the pan, then pulled a clean plate and slid a delicious looking omelette in front of her. He whirled back around, grabbing her a fork and a little bowl. He set the fork down, then sprinkled green herb from the bowl onto the omelette. Rey watched as he garnished --  _ garnished _ \-- the omelette with scallions. 

“ _ Et voila _ ,” he murmured, and moved away to clean. 

Rey speared a bite of the egg concoction, and brought it to her mouth. She sighed. The flavor of egg, cheddar cheese, bacon, green peppers, and a zillion other things hit her taste buds. Rey couldn’t believe a man like Ben could cook.

Her hazel eyes tracked his movements around the kitchen as he cleaned, dried, and put dishes and the pan away. Ben seemed so normal in this sense, a far cry from the soft Dominant he’d been minutes prior. And a very far cry from the ruthless CEO he acted at work. 

Who was the real Ben Solo?

Rey quickly polished off the omelette, not that it was a hardship to do so. She insisted she could put the plate in the dishwasher herself. As she did, Ben refilled her water glass, looking pointedly at it as he handed it back. Rey returned to the seat to take small sips.

“So, that was pretty tame. I wanted to start slow. Was it okay? Anything you’d rather not do ever again?” Ben asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the kitchen island. He watched her face critically, ready to call her out on any bullshit. 

“It was… perfectly fine. Not what I was expecting for the first round, but… I appreciated it?” The last part came off as a question, though she’d meant to make it a statement. 

Ben nodded. “Good. The kneeling got uncomfortable after a while?” 

“Yes, but not as quickly as I thought it would. I… I liked it.” Rey could feel her cheeks heating, and she willed the blush away. Whether she was successful, she wasn’t sure. “And… and your touch. It was really good.” 

Ben nodded, encouraging her with the motion to go on if she wanted. 

“It’s strange… it was so simple but I… shit, I don’t know how to describe it. Just kneeling there, anticipating what you might have me do after, it-- it flipped something in my head…” Rey knew she must sound like a mad woman rambling. 

Ben nodded. “Yeah, no, that’s… that’s good. That’s the sensation you want. You’re letting go. You’re allowing me to take care of you. You’re trusting me with your body and your mind. Yeah, it’s about control, but it’s deeper than that. It’s… it’s hard to explain.” 

“I don’t want to be weird but I feel like I should-- thank you?”

Ben let out a huff of laughter, waving his hand as if dissipating the thought. “God, don’t. I’m hap-- I’m glad I can help.” 

Rey caught his slip up, and knew there was something else he wanted to say. She didn’t push. 

“I should head home. Still have to work tomorrow, and my boss can be a real hardass.” 

Ben laughed. “Sounds like a douche bag.” 

“Oh, he is.” 

Ben walked Rey to the elevator and down to the street, where he once again hailed a taxi for her though the inexplicable looseness in her muscles urged her to fucking jog home. Night had fallen, however, and New York lights had flickered on at some point while she was up in Ben’s apartment. Of course there would be no way he would let her walk home.

The taxi came to a stop, and deja vu struck, as he opened the back door, and then passed money to the driver. Rey rolled her eyes. 

“You really need to stop that.” 

“Whoops?” 

_ Fucking insufferable _ . 

“Good night, Ben,” Rey smiled, despite herself, and moved to get into the cab. 

Ben’s hand shot out, grasping her upper arm gently. 

“Wait… you didn’t tell me what you wanted. What I told you to think about…?”

Rey smiled slightly, and lowered her voice so as to not scandalize the driver. She had plenty of time to think on what could come next, and though there were so many options, she had finally settled.. “I want to play around with bondage. Arms, legs, both… whatever seems right. That’s how I want to come.” 

Funny enough, she had begun to learn Ben’s tells, just as he had already picked up on hers. A muscle beneath his eye twitched, and she knew he liked that idea very much. 

“As you wish,” Ben purred. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me over on Twitter @JGoose753.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets REALLY spicy!!
> 
> It's also the last of my pre-written chapters. I will do my best to keep on a weekly update schedule, but I have to go back to work here in another week and a half (virtual teaching for the first 9 weeks, yaaay!) and will be starting my grad program. Writing is my sanctuary though, so I'm going to MAKE myself write.
> 
> **Mind the new tags, just in case!**

“What’s that smell?” Rey asked as she stepped off the elevator. 

“Apple pie,” Ben replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Oh wait, I forgot, you’re not American…” 

Rey rolled her eyes and waved her middle finger at him. 

“By the time we’re done, this should be cool enough to eat. Even got vanilla ice cream to go with it.” 

“Who  _ are _ you?” 

“Uh… Ben Solo?” 

“You don’t seem like the type to know how to bake…” Rey stepped closer, setting her bag on the kitchen island. 

“Yeah, well, there’s a lot you don’t know about me.” 

Did he sound… bitter? 

Rey didn’t respond. 

Ben pulled the apple pie from one of the double ovens, and set it on a cooling rack. Rey watched him as he did. Tonight, he wore low slung sweatpants and a Star Trek t-shirt that had a hole at the neckline. How one man could pull off designer suits and this laid-back look was beyond her. 

“You ready?” He asked, setting the pot holders on the counter near the pie. Ben turned towards her, crossing his arms over his massive chest and resting his hip on the edge of the counter. 

Rey nodded. “I’m ready.” She had shaved, scrubbed, buffed, and even matched her bra and panties once more in anticipation of getting naked… for her boss.

_ Fuck. Niima, get it together. You can’t keep thinking that way or else this won’t work… _

“Good. So--” 

“Before we start,” Rey interrupted. “I just want to say that I do appreciate you easing me into things, but I also need you to know that I’m tougher than you think.” Rey hoped like hell he believed her. 

“I know you’re tough,” Ben replied softly. “But I just… I don’t want to overwhelm you with too much, too fast…” 

Rey’s heart lurched. The sincerity in his eyes scared her. She shook her head. “Trust me when I say I’ve met far scarier people than you in my life, and been in far scarier situations than what you could put me through. It’s different with you…” 

_ God, what the hell was she saying? _ This was strictly mentor/mentee, a means to a physical release, not a damn sob fest of emotions. 

Something passed across Ben’s face, and Rey wished she could read his mind as well as he seemed to read hers. What was he thinking? 

“Okay. Your complaint is duly noted,” he said in the most CEO voice she’d ever heard from him. Rey bit back a snort.

“What’s our safeword?” 

Rey stood straighter, body humming in anticipation. 

“Scotty.”

“Good. This is what’s going to happen tonight, Miss Niima…” there went that involuntary shiver down Rey’s spine at the way he could just switch his tone, from playful to… well,  _ not _ . “You’re going to go down the hall to my room. The one you were snooping in trying to find my secret kink room?” 

Rey wanted to flip him the bird again, but now wasn’t the time to be defiant. At least… not tonight. 

“You’re going to strip every single scrap of clothing from your body, and you’re going to lay on your back on the left side of the bed. Do you understand?” 

Rey nodded, then remembered herself. “Yes, Sir.” 

“Color?” 

“Green.” Rey couldn’t say the word fast enough or vehemently enough. 

“Go on, Miss Niima. Be ready by the time I join you.” 

In her best effort to walk and not run to his room, Rey strode through the kitchen, resolutely  _ not _ sneaking a glance back at him. She sucked in a steadying breath, holding herself confidently, looking it more than feeling it. Once in his room, which looked as neat and well put together as it had the last time she’d seen it, Rey shucked off her sweater. Carefully, she folded it and set it on top of a dresser. Her hands shook as she divested herself of her t-shirt and jeans, which she also folded and put on the dresser. For a brief moment, Rey paused, the gravity of the situation dawning again. 

She was half-naked, in her boss’s bedroom, about to get more naked and have him do --  _ whatever _ \-- to her. 

Rey hated how her resolve flip-flopped. When would it just  _ click _ ? When would the near shame not engulf her and give her pause? If she couldn’t get herself to let go fully… Rey would need to stop this. 

The thought of having to do that made her heart clench. 

Fingers reached back, and she deftly unclasped her bra, then shimmied her panties down her legs. Not sure how much longer she had left, Rey bounded quickly to the left side of the bed, and lay down with her hands folded on her stomach. 

Yeesh, corpse poses were  _ so  _ not sexy, but she didn’t know what else to do with them.

Heavy footfalls sounded outside the door, coming closer. Rey focused as best she could on her breathing, willing her heartbeat to slow down. 

Ben appeared in the doorway, filling it with his sheer size. Rey couldn’t help but stare, not even considering he might not allow it.

Ben held her gaze. “My, my… you’re pretty  _ damn _ good at following directions, Miss Niima. Like you were born to submit to me.” 

_ Fuuuuuck _ .

_ Okay, Niima, this is like a play. We both have our roles. He’s just playing a role, just like you. Don’t freak out, don’t freak out, don’t freak out… _

When he didn’t immediately say anything else, Rey swallowed. His gaze was ravenous, never moving from her even as he walked further into the room -- more like stalked further into the room, like a predator scenting his prey. His whiskey-brown hues raked over her body from toe to head. No one had ever looked at her with such intensity. And for Ben to be doing it now… it unnerved her a little. But it also thrilled her. Made her feel…  _ sexy as hell _ . 

“Do you like what you see, Sir?” She asked boldly, voice shaking slightly. 

“Miss Niima, you have no idea…” Ben took a few steps closer. “You’ve never seen it, have you?”

“Seen what, Sir?” 

“The way people look at you… men and women. Like they want to tear your clothes from that tight body and fuck you in front of everyone. You are absolutely exquisite… and I’m one of those poor souls that couldn’t help but wonder what you’re hiding beneath those borderline prude-ish dresses you wear, or the sensible pantsuits, or those pencil skirts that fall way too long on your legs.” 

Ben had stepped close enough that he could reach out and touch her. But he didn’t. Why he didn’t, Rey would very much like to know. But at least she felt less and less self-conscious, a bit more comfortable.

“But now…  _ I _ get to be the one to see you, Miss Niima.  _ I’m _ the one allowed to see you how you should be all the time… naked, and in  _ my _ bed.” 

The man has not even touched her and she could feel her sex throbbing. She had never known she could get so aroused from someone’s voice alone. But here she was, getting wetter and wetter by the minute because of his sinful baritone. 

“You know, you’ve truly given me a gift, Miss Niima. And if it were possible, I’d tell every one of those miserable bastards at work who you belong to.” 

Rey bit her lip, clenching her thighs together. 

All her young life she’d felt like a possession, a piece of property or garbage to be passed around from one foster to another until they got tired of her. Just a thing to make money off of. A means to a paycheck. She was no one’s. She didn’t want to belong to anyone but herself. 

But the way Ben spoke to her, well, she couldn’t bring herself to say ‘yellow,’ because she  _ liked _ it. 

God help her, she  _ liked _ the idea of being his in this way.

“Color?” 

God, she hated how well he could  _ see _ her. 

“Green.” 

“Good. I’m going to tie your hands to the bed, and you’re going to lay here looking like a fucking snack, while I sit beside you and do some work.” 

Before she could help herself, Rey’s lips parted in protest. 

“Miss Niima…” Ben interrupted, tone flat. “… what did I say last time?” 

Rey swallowed. “When I’m with you, I’m to think of nothing else but how to please you.” 

“Exactly. Such a good girl.” 

Ben stepped away from the bed, and knelt to open the bottom drawer of his armoire. He pulled out a pair of thick, padded cuffs, and turned back to her. Rey nearly whimpered.

“Arms above your head,” Ben ordered, and Rey easily complied. He made quick work of threading the cuffs around a couple of the slats in his headboard, then locked them around her wrists. She gave them an experimental tug, and almost whimpered again at the firm hold.

This was an entirely new sensation. 

Rey felt exposed -- almost too exposed-- and completely at his mercy. 

Ben adjusted the pillows beneath Rey’s head for her comfort. He coaxed her to lift her ass, then slid an extra pillow beneath her, effectively canting her hips at a different angle. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it was different. 

“What a gorgeous sight you make, Miss Niima,” Ben murmured after stepping back to examine his handiwork. “Remember, you’re to relax,  _ don’t _ squirm, and think of how best to please me. Understand?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Rey breathed. 

Ben nodded, then disappeared from the room. For a moment, Rey panicked, wondering if he was just going to leave her there. But he soon returned with his laptop, as he’d promised to sit next to her while he worked. Long limbs climbed gracefully on the bed, and he propped pillows up against the headboard, making himself a comfortable cushion to lay back on. Once situated, he set the laptop on his thighs, and flipped open the top.

Like the other night, Ben’s fingers worked across the keys, no doubt writing memos, sending emails, and whatever else he felt he needed to attend to. The position she was in was far superior to kneeling, but Rey had liked kneeling, though perhaps not for an extended amount of time. 

His bed was comfortable, but then again she expected no less from him. It was huge, perfect for the giant man that slumbered on it. Having her arms above her head didn’t feel so bad either. It stretched out her spine, and to her surprise, the aches from a hard day at work disappeared. All she felt was the weightlessness of this cloud-like bed, and the heat of Ben’s body seeping into her side. Rey’s eyes fluttered shut, but she immediately forced them back open. If she wasn’t careful, she’d fall asleep. That wasn’t at all what he wanted. She had to be good. 

Rey squirmed when she felt a feather-light touch against her side. The moment she realized the touch was Ben’s hand, she forced herself to remain still. In his work reverie, Ben had reached out to her, as he had done the other evening, ghosting his fingertips along the skin of her side, dangerously close to the swell of her breast. Rey held her breath, waiting, wanting it. But he skated his fingers away, up along the ticklish underside of her arm, then back down.

Ben continued the torture, even leaning down to follow the subtle curve of her hip and the top of her thigh. 

So close… so  _ very  _ close… 

Rey stayed as still as she could, heart pounding in her chest. Staying as still as a statue was torture, as her body wanted to seek out that exquiste touch.

He must’ve taken pity on her, because his fingers stroked once more up her body, and followed the valley of her breasts, gliding up to circle a dusky pink nipple. 

It was a simple touch, feather light and chaste in comparison to what he  _ could  _ be doing, but it felt fucking  _ electric _ . Rey strained to keep her body from bowing off the bed and further into his hand. She wanted those large paws on her, everywhere on her. 

Ben continued to lazily circle, the bud hardening to a peak. Her chest positively heaved from the exertion of keeping back pleasured sounds. An errant thought flitted across her mind, wondering if he kept this up, but with a bit more stimulation, if she’d come just from that. Her core heated. 

As soon as the touch had come, it disappeared. Ben swung his legs from the bed and stood, stretching like he had all the time in the world, then headed for the bathroom. 

Rey clenched her teeth, frustration welling. 

The sink turned on, then turned off, and Ben came back into the room. He didn’t say anything, just looked his fill. 

“Color?” 

“Green,” Rey replied, more breath than actual speech. 

Ben sauntered forward, one knee propped on the foot of the bed, then the other. Rey couldn’t help it, she whimpered this time, eyes never leaving his form as he crawled up the bed towards her. 

For a big, tall man, he moved like a jungle cat, all sleek movements and grace. Like a lion about to devour a gazelle. Rey was the gazelle. Those big hands reached out and wrenched her thighs apart, a little less gentle than they had been on her a moment ago. Goosebumps prickled across her flesh. 

“You are so God damn sexy,” Ben breathed, settling his shoulders between her thighs. At this proximity, Rey could see the beauty marks that dotted his face and… was that stubble? Ben Solo, CEO never allowed himself to have stubble. In the two plus months he’d been head of S.I., his jawline was always smooth, hell, smoother than she could ever get her legs. 

Rey swallowed, realization hitting: Ben Solo had not shaved once in the days since she was last here, to achieve perfect five o’clock shadow in order to… yep, there it was. 

Ben scraped his cheek across Rey’s inner thigh. Rey gasped loudly, nearly cinching his head with her thighs. Those strong fingers kept her legs apart, and continued slowly grazing her sensitive skin, higher and higher. Rey didn’t think she could breath. Pants punched from her lungs, becoming more and more stunted until he licked one, smooth stroke from her entrance to her clit with the flat of his tongue. 

The sound wrenched from her mouth wasn’t human. It didn’t sound like anything she felt herself capable of making. Ben’s eyes never left her face as he languidly licked at her dripping sex like he was savoring a fucking ice cream cone. He didn’t need to keep holding her legs apart, on the contrary, Rey couldn’t get them wide enough, pushing her hips down, seeking more contact. Everytime she did, though, he’d pull back just enough, leaving her bereft of the hot, wet slide of his sinful tongue. 

“ _ Fuck _ …” He breathed, as if in awe, sitting up on his forearms just a little, his tongue curling out to lick at the wetness on his lips, chasing her taste. “ _ Miss Niima _ , your pussy is the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted. And you were going to  _ keep _ this from me?” Ben clicked his tongue at her,  _ scolding _ her. “How selfish of you.” 

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Rey croaked, feeling like that was a good thing to say in the moment. Rey thought she hated the word ‘pussy,’ but she learned something new about herself every day… hottest fucking word he’d said all night. 

“I’m not sure you are,” Ben shook his head, taking care to brush his stubbled cheeks across both her thighs as he did so. Rey sighed, her head falling back against the pillow for a moment. 

Something blunt probed at her sex. Rey’s eyes popped open, lifting her head to see what he was doing. The touch was fleeting, there and gone, but it had been enough for him to coat two of his finger tips in her wetness. Ben sat up, leaning over her. 

“Open,” he bid, and she did. Slowly, he slid those fingertips past her lips. “Suck.” 

Stunned, Rey blinked and immediately sealed her lips around the proffered digits. She sucked, lapping her tongue to catch every bit of herself from those thick fingers. 

“Good,” he cooed. “See how sweet you are? You needed to know, to  _ understand _ the agony I now feel for having not tasted this pussy sooner.” 

Rey huffed around his fingers, and then he retracted them. Her lips followed, not ready to give them up yet. 

Ben slid down her body to settle himself once more between her thighs. Instead of parting them, he curled his hands around the backs, and lifted them up and out towards her chest. Rey had never felt more on display. All the better for him to fucking devour her to his heart's desire.

And Ben did, all plush lips and tongue, mouthing at her clit slowly and thoroughly. It was the most erotic thing she’d ever seen, watching this man feast upon her, with these sporadic deep moans, like a parched man recently escaped from the desert. Of the men she’d been with, only one had ever gone down on her, and it hadn’t been like this. The other guy had just kind of done kitten licks, like he tolerated it. Ben, however, used his whole Goddamn mouth, his whole tongue, and the little grunts and moans he made… like he could sustain life from what her cunt could give him. 

Rey felt something inside of her let go. Her head tipped back and she allowed herself to feel, afloat in a sea of maddening sensations. For the first time in a year and a half, someone other than herself was going to make her come and she wanted it so badly. If he’d just lave at her clit a little more… she was so fucking close…

Inexplicably, Ben sat up. Then backed away to stand at the foot of the bed.

Rey cried out in protest, a feral snarl, her sex throbbing with the need to come on his tongue.

Ben looked like the cat that ate the canary. 

“Sorry, Miss Niima, I just remembered an email I needed to send.”

Ben rounded the bed to take up his spot again, pulling his laptop back onto his thighs to type away like he hadn’t just had his tongue on her and his stubbled chin rubbing at her perineum. 

“Sir,” Rey moaned, her lust addled brain not quite caught up to what was going on. Had he… had he been thinking about  _ work _ the entire time he’d been tonguing her? The fucking bastard! “ _ Sir _ .” 

“Yes, Miss Niima?” He asked, distracted, his eyes never leaving the computer screen. 

“Wh-What…?”

“You heard me, Miss Niima. I need to send an email to Legal that can’t wait.” 

“But…” 

“ _ Miss Niima _ ,” Ben spoke again, his voice tipped lower, a warning tone.

Rey took the hint and shut her mouth. She laid there as calmly and still as she could. Her mind, though, was chaos. 

Until that switch flipped again. The same one she’d been on the cusp of the other night on her knees. Her thoughts quieted, and she allowed herself to lay there despite the fact her body was wound tighter than a drum. 

Was this it? Was she supposed to feel this way? Is this what submission felt like? Giving yourself wholly to someone else? Trusting them to take care of you? 

Rey’s heart began to race, blood surging through her veins. For a moment she couldn’t breathe, then realized what was happening…

… She was panicking.

“Sc-...” Rey croaked, mouth drying faster than the desert, too frozen in her panic to even tug at her restraints. She cleared her throat. “Ben, Scotty.  _ Scotty _ .”

Called to action, Ben shoved his laptop away and instantly had her wrists unbound. He gathered her into his arms and onto his lap, tight against his chest. Big palms caressed slowly down her back, murmuring words she couldn’t make out. She just sat there, her mind whirring, recalling too many memories she thought she’d had pushed aside. Memories that didn’t belong in this intimate setting. God, she felt like an ass. It was just bondage. She’d asked for it, for shit’s sake. She couldn’t even handle that?

When she felt she could suck in a deep breath without choking on it, Rey allowed her body to relax. She brought her arms up and around his waist, gripping tightly.

“Tell me what happened,” Ben said, his voice utterly soft and worried.

“I just… I’m okay, I promise, I just… I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize. Was it the cuffs? Bondage too soon? Did I say the wrong thing?” 

“No,” Rey replied, voice steadier. She pulled away, swiping away an errant tear on its way down her cheek. “No, it wasn’t you, I promise. I… I got too in my head.”

“Tell me?” There was a hint of a command to his question, but this was Ben again. Not Dominant Ben, not CEO Ben, but the real Ben she’d longed for a glimpse of. 

“I don’t trust people easily,” she began, choosing her words carefully. As she spoke, Ben grabbed a throw blanket from the foot of the bed and draped it across her shoulders, wrapping her in the softness of the material. “It takes a while for me to trust someone. You can ask Rose. Or Finn. It was  _ at least _ six months, maybe a year, before I started trusting them enough to be vulnerable, opening up to them, telling them about myself. I’ve known you… what? About two months now? I said I trusted you but I…”

“I get it. It’s a spectrum. You trusted me enough to ask for this,” Ben interjected. “Based on what you knew of me. But where you went in your head a minute ago… it was too far for too little time.” 

“How do you do that?” Rey scoffed. “How do you  _ know  _ these things?” 

A corner of Ben’s mouth quirked upward ever so slightly, those plush pillows still glistening with some of her slick he missed. The movement was so minute, at first, Rey didn’t think she had seen it. “To be honest, Rey, I’m not sure. I just…  _ do _ . I can’t explain it.”

“You’re right,” Rey laughed derisively. “I went to a place I didn’t feel I could go yet. Too much trust, too fast. I felt… panic.” 

Ben nodded. “It’s okay. I get it. Kink is about putting  _ a lot _ of trust in someone. Some people are able to give their trust more freely. And that could be a good and bad thing. Some people are more hesitant, and again, that can be a good or bad thing. But with kink, there’s something for all levels. So, we’ll put bondage on the soft limits for now.”

Rey thanked Ben silently for not pulling out an ‘I told you so.’ She’d been so adamant at the beginning of the evening that she could handle whatever he threw at her. That she wasn’t some fragile little girl. He could’ve gloated, pulled some douche bag macho man move and comment on it. But he didn’t. 

“Let’s have some pie, huh? We’ll stop here for the night, and we’ll pick up another time.”

Rey’s eyebrows cranked down into a ‘V.’ 

“Solo, no offense, but I came here for an orgasm, and if I don’t get one, there’s going to be a problem at work tomorrow.” 

For a second, Ben actually looked stunned, and then he laughed. A sound as rich as his voice. 

“You want to keep going?” He asked.

Rey nodded. 

“Okay. We’ll keep going minus the bondage bit for now. How does that sound?”

“Green,” Rey replied. 

Ben looked at her for a full thirty seconds, and Rey could see the wheels cranking. She had learned quickly that Ben was a successful CEO because of his ability to think quickly on his feet. And he was changing gears… for her. “I have an idea.” He rolled from the bed, rolled his shoulders back a couple of times to loosen, and Rey watched as the Dominant part of him eclipsed regular Ben. “Miss Niima, lay back on the bed, arms at your sides, and close your eyes. You will keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them, do you understand?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Rey nodded a little too enthusiastically. She needed that orgasm so damn badly… 

“Color?”

“Green.” 

“I’ll be back.”

The words may not have been Terminator Arnold threat level, but they came damn close.

Ben turned on his heel and disappeared down the hallway. Rey sat still for a moment, before scrambling to untangle herself from the blanket and lay down again, arms at her sides, eyes firmly shut. She’d almost forgotten she had to follow an order.

Rey reached out with her senses, catching the faint sounds of something tinkling in the kitchen. Then muffled footsteps. The footsteps grew louder, and she felt more than heard Ben’s presence again, padding across the hardwood towards the bed. But, Rey could be good -- when she wanted -- so she resolutely kept her eyes shut. 

“ _ Good _ , Miss Niima.” Ben purred, his voice soft and off to her left. He stood on his side of the bed, Rey surmised. And just those words of praise had her right back in the moment. Soon enough, the bed dipped under his weight, and he joined her. 

“Raise your arms, and hold on to the headboard,” Ben continued.

Rey complied, curling her fingers around the wooden slats. 

“Don’t move your hands unless I tell you too. Understood, Miss Niima?” 

Rey swallowed, then nodded. “Yes, Sir.” 

“Color?” 

“Green,” Rey gritted out, frustration tainting her tone at the fact that his hands and/or mouth weren’t on her yet.

“Hold on tight.” His voice had impossibly dropped an octave, a mere whisper. He sounded close, the breath in which he spoke those words tickled along the shell of her ear. The strange tinkling sound came again, and then… cold.

Because she hadn’t been expecting it, the shock of frigid cold between her breasts startled an undignified yelp from Rey. A deep, husky chuckle from above her made her frown, but she resolutely kept her eyes closed. She could just imagine the smug expression on Ben’s face. 

He slowly slid the ice cube down the valley of her breasts, down her belly to circle around her navel. Her skin prickled into goosebumps in the wake of the cube. Rey was unsure of the strange stimulation, but the more he traced circles around her torso, the more she relaxed. 

“Color?” He asked in that same husky way he’d chuckled a moment ago. Despite the cold, warmth curled in her belly. 

“Green.” 

Ben continued to direct the ice cube up and down her body, tracing her curves, the swell of her breast and…

“Oh!” Rey huffed as the tip of the ice cube circled the rosy bud of her nipple. It hardened under the ministrations, and Ben continued to brush the cube back and forth across, agonizingly slow. Then, he switched, lavishing attention to the neglected nipple. Rey gripped tightly to the slats of the headboard, her knuckles turning white as she resisted the urge to squirm.

The ice disappeared and Rey moaned in protest, until the liquid heat of Ben’s mouth sealed over a nipple and began to suck, tongue swirling around the bud to coax feeling back into it. Rey cried out again, this time in pleasured anguish. Ben’s mouth was… it felt like the best kind of chocolate would taste. It felt like a warm jacket on a cold, winter day. It got Rey’s hips squirming, unabashed, disregarding his previous order for her to not squirm. 

The man knew how to work his tongue, and honestly, he should be arrested for it. Especially as he teased the sensitive pearls between his lips and gently grazed his teeth across the red flesh… 

“Oh  _ shit _ ,” Rey gasped, arching her back into his mouth, seeking  _ more _ . She screwed her eyes shut, trying so hard not to open them, to watch him. “B-Ben--  _ Sir _ . I…”

“Yes, Miss Niima?” Ben murmured around her breast.

There was another tinkle -- Ben reaching into a bowl of ice cubes, oh God, was he grabbing another one? -- and then the cold returned, lower this time, dragging down and around her hip, to the top of her thigh. A bead of water dripped down the crease of her hip and thigh, and then another. The shock of cold near the heated, swollen flesh of her aroused sex sent a jolt up her body. Rey’s mouth gaped open, a silent cry hanging just on the tip of her tongue. 

“I can’t hear you, Miss Niima,” Ben whispered, his tongue tracing the lines of her clavicle. “Use your words, kitten.” 

Words? What were words? Especially when he brought the cube to the apex of her thighs, circling the tip of the frozen liquid around her engorged clit. Rey’s legs parted wider, begging for more, as she keened. 

In the moment, Rey felt no shame. Looking back, she would wince at the desperation, at her reactions to his touch. It’d been a long time since a man had touched her, she would reason with herself. And it had, well, been never since a man had touched her as Ben did.

“Fuck!” Rey moaned, hips rolling into the ice cube. Ben, the bastard, kept it just out of her reach, close enough to feel a trace of cold, but far enough for minimal pressure. “Ben, please!”

“I’m sorry, Ben’s not here right now,” the man replied in an annoyingly calm, clear tone. 

“Shit,  _ please _ !” Rey growled, simultaneously irritated as hell, but proud that she still held fastly to the headboard and kept her eyes close. 

“That weak shit you call begging might work with the jackasses you’ve been with before, Miss Niima. But it won’t work for me. You’re going to need to do better than that.” 

Rey swallowed, heart stuttering in her chest at the sternness of his tone, and the way his lips hissed out his disappointment. She could imagine it, see the way they would move as they formed the words.

Her cunt throbbed.

“ _ Sir _ ,” she gritted through clenched teeth. “Please. Please, I need to come. Please let me come.” 

There was a thud and crack, as if Ben had thrown the ice cube clear across the room and it shattered against a wall. The coolness of the cube was replaced with his large, blunt finger tips, rubbing wide, loose circles against her clit. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Rey squealed, the sensation of Ben’s touch far superior to her own, firm and big and coupled with the semi-numbness the ice had caused, Rey was surprised she didn’t come right then.

“We need to work on your begging, Miss Niima,” Ben breathed. Rey could feel his body heat against her side, so close, yet not close enough. “But, little steps, right? You can come when you’re ready…” 

Her fingers started to cramp as she held onto his headboard for dear life. He moved his fingers in tight, fast circles now, no longer teasing, one aim clear. Rey’s hips lifted slightly, following his movements, chasing those fingertips. She panted and grunted, as she felt her impending orgasm grow. 

Ben shifted, not once breaking stride. He stretched out beside her, nuzzling his large nose against her neck and ear as his fingers moved faster and faster across her clit. 

“Let go, Miss Niima,” he purred in her ear, causing yet another shiver to race down her spine and settle low in her belly. “Come for me, kitten. Show me how sexy you look when you come on my fingers.”

The orgasm slammed into her like a freight train. One minute she felt heavy and tense, and the next minute something snapped, and she felt lighter than air as she tumbled over the edge. Her body arched off the bed as she let out a long, keening moan, the fucking breath knocked right out of her. 

Her body shuddered as she collapsed back onto the bed, a boneless mess. She gulped for air, to catch her breath, eyes blinking open blearily to meet Ben’s face, peering down at her. He grinned wide enough that she could see the dimples in both his cheeks. Something tugged in her chest, but she had no idea what it was. 

“Better?” He asked in that way that said he already knew the answer. 

Rey could give him the satisfaction. 

Invigorated, Rey uncurled her hands from the bed. Ben immediately enveloped one in his, working fingertips against hers to ease the ache. 

“Can we have pie now?” Rey asked, after letting out a steady breath. 

Ben chuckled. “You want one or two scoops of ice cream?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I greatly enjoy your feedback! It tickles me pink to read all of your comments, and I really do hope you've been enjoying the story!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you'd like! @JGoose753
> 
> The [Google Doc](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1hdXvOuTUboiUoUNursb15yLGR0O1kKCC6-MVXAzIkzY/edit?usp=sharing) in case you want to read it over again. I will be updating as I go!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no sexy times in this chapter, because I can't ever write an undetailed, uncomplicated fic. 
> 
> Meet Ransolm, and yes, he looks like Chris Evans' Knives Out character because I'm me and I love Chris Evans.

The next morning, Rey’s alarm clock blared rudely, way too early. Her hand snuck out from her pile of blankets and pillows to slap at the thing until she hit the snooze button. Beneath the mound came a muffled groan. She slowly sat up, blankets falling away, emerging like Venus from the shell. 

Actually, it was more like an ogre from beneath her bridge, but…. 

After her mind altering orgasm, Ben and Rey feasted on the apple pie he’d made while enjoying the cool night up on his rooftop paradise. They hadn’t talked much, just exchanged a few comments about work, and some vague details about themselves. After Rey had consumed nearly half the pie, and a third of the carton of ice cream, she departed. As always, Ben brought her downstairs and saw her off in a taxi. 

Thankfully, when she stumbled into her apartment twenty minutes later, Rose was asleep. Rey had tip-toed to the bathroom and showered. As she lay in bed, the day finally setting in, amazing orgasm at the forefront, Rey felt so light. Like a weight lifted from her shoulders. She imagined that another couple of orgasms from Ben Solo, and she’d be floating into space. 

Rey heard Rose’s door open, her slippered feet shuffling across the carpet, and then the click of the bathroom door as it closed. 

_ Shit, what would she tell Rose? _

Her best friend was very perceptive and had no doubt already come up with a thousand theories as to why Rey had been out of the apartment before Rose had come back from work, and why Rey hadn’t arrived before she went to bed. Granted, Rey had left a very non-detailed note about not waiting up for her, but would Rose accept it at face value?

Rey hated keeping secrets from Rose, but she had also promised Ben she wouldn’t reveal his secret. Rey could tell Rose she had met someone to teach her about kink and BDSM, but then the logical next step would be to describe said person, dish on the details. Since meeting Rose, getting to know Rose, coming to trust Rose, Rey told her  _ everything _ . 

But she just couldn’t tell her this. 

Rey reached her arms up, stretching as high as she could, spine crackling, shoulders popping, then got up to get dressed. Normally, Rey would pick the first thing she grabbed from her closet. This time, she found herself pausing, perusing her choices, and settling on a flowy blouse and a pencil skirt. 

One that may or may not be a little shorter than her normal, “borderline prude-ish” skirts. 

_ Eat your heart out, Solo _ .

When Rey emerged from her room, Rose stood at the bathroom sink, brushing her teeth, still half asleep. The woman turned, giving Rey a bleary smile.

“Mornin’.”

“Morning,” Rey replied, shouldering her way playfully to the sink to grab her own toothbrush. 

They didn’t communicate verbally for the rest of the time it took them to get ready for the day. On the short subway ride to Skywalker Industries, the two best friends laid their heads against each other, comfortable in their silence. 

When they exited the subway station, Rey paused, passersby side-stepping her so they wouldn’t collide. “Hey, why don’t you go on ahead. I’m gonna detour to  _ Corellian Cafe _ and get us lattes. I’ll even get you a cinnamon bun.” 

Rose looked like she was about to swoon. “Bless you. I stayed late at work and then couldn’t sleep. I would love you forever. Sure you don’t want me to come with?”

Rey shook her head. “You go on.” 

Rose gave her a thumbs up and turned for the Tatooine Building. 

Letting out a deep breath, Rey turned in the opposite direction, walking the few blocks over to  _ Corellian Cafe _ . The two friends didn’t indulge in the coffee shop much, considering it was out of their way, and the coffee brewed at S.I. was sufficient. Special occasions, though, such as lack of sleep, called for a latte and a cinnamon bun the size of Ben Solo’s hand. 

_ Shit, where had that come from?  _

Rey groaned, startling a fellow commuter who hurried off, but not before shooting her a curious look. 

It was one fucking orgasm. She didn’t want to become one of those people that muddled the line between fantasy and reality. The reality being that Ben didn’t want a relationship from this, and neither did she. It was purely educational, with mutual sexy times. Though, it had not progressed to mutual yet. Rey had been disappointed as hell when she offered to give Ben a blow job, and he politely refused. Who refused a blow job? Was it too much to ask to see his cock for Christ’s sake?

Thankfully, there was not a long line of patrons at  _ Corellian Cafe _ when she rounded the corner. Rey reached out for the door handle to the entrance, flung it open, and nearly collided with the poor man just trying to exit and enjoy his coffee. 

“Oh my God!” Rey exclaimed, hands going to her face to muffle her gasp. In so doing, she relinquished her hold on the door, which nearly closed on the guy. Thankfully, he was quick, and sidestepped before it did any damage. “I am soooo sorry!” 

“It’s really no problem,” the man chuckled, maintaining his grasp on his two coffees, neither of which suffered a spilled drop. 

“I could’ve done real damage. I was in a hurry and not paying attention. I-- Oh gosh, I’m so embarrassed.” 

“Hey, really, it’s fine. It’s my lucky day. I’m almost lambasted -- but thankfully not! -- by a beautiful woman. Can’t say the day could get any better than this.” 

Rey felt her cheeks warm, embarrassment taking a different turn. Not many men were as flattering to her as this guy.

The gentleman was close to her age, but perhaps a few years older. His sandy hair fell across his forehead, carefully styled. His azure eyes were warm with the humor of the situation. As most people in this part of the city, he wore a well-cut suit that flattered his broad shoulders and the rest of his toned body. His face was what one would consider classically handsome, like some Renaissance painting of Adonis; strong jaw, linear nose, and the eyelashes… any woman would kill for those babies.

“I’m sorry,” he plowed on, breaking Rey from her evaluation. “I shouldn’t have said that. That was way too forward. I’m not normally that forward. Must be the shock of near collision messing with my brain. We should probably exchange insurances, just in case.” 

Rey, mouth parted in shock, broke out into laughter. 

“Jesus, I did it again,” the guy groaned. “You know what? Forget I said that. It was nice almost running into you, and I hope you have a nice day.”

He turned, and something about his allure made Rey stop him. “Wait…” She took the couple of steps toward him, away from the entrance so as to not cause a real catastrophe. “You don’t have to leave. It’s… very sweet of you.” 

“Thanks. Uh… I’m Ransolm. I’d shake your hand but…” 

“Oh, of course,” Rey giggled. Fucking  _ giggled _ . What was  _ wrong  _ with her? “I’m Rey.”

“Rey…” Ransolm said, testing her name on his tongue. The way it sounded made her heart flutter a little. “… I like it. It suits you.”

“Thanks?”

Ransolm huffed a laugh. “It was nice to meet you, Rey. I better get to work and fast because this is my boss’ coffee and if he doesn’t have it, well, this whole place will go up in a mushroom cloud.” 

Rey grinned. “Nice to meet you, Ransolm.”

“Maybe we’ll  _ almost  _ run into each other again sometime?”

“I’d like that,” Rey replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. What had possessed her to say that, she had no idea, but she couldn’t take the words back now. 

“Good,” Ransolm replied, and the sincerity on his face showed her he meant it. He backed up a few steps, before turning and hurrying off down the road, opposite of where Rey had come from. 

Ooookaaaay… what had just happened? Had she  _ actually  _ flirted with that guy? 

It figured… go through a dry spell for a long time and all of a sudden men are coming out of the woodwork.

~*~

The special task force Rose had started to work with met on a floor above Engineering. The group wasn’t talked about much around S.I., based on the secrecy of their work. Only a few were privileged to know, and Rose had told her they had to sign NDA’s and everything. 

Rey had yet to visit Rose up in her temporary new work space, and when the elevator doors opened, she expected to see guys with machine guns guarding a conference room door. 

Thankfully, not the case. 

According to a sign on the wall, the task force worked out of a suite of offices to the far left corner. Rey carefully made her way down the hall, expecting those men with machine guns to show up any minute. Or for booby traps to be sprung. She wouldn’t put it past Solo.

Arriving at the suite unscathed, Rey knocked. 

Armitage Hux came to the door, not a hair out of place, suit perfectly pressed, and the scent of something unpleasant beneath his nose. At least that’s how his face looked.

“Uh, hey. Could you tell Rose I have coffee for her?” Rey asked. 

“Sure. You can come in. We haven’t started yet,” Hux offered, opening the door wider to admit her.

Rey nodded and followed him into the suite. There was a common area for group meetings, and offices that bordered. A handful of people had gathered around the table, just chatting. Rey spotted Rose quickly, and at the head of the table she caught sight of Ben Solo. 

Ben talked to some woman from Testing, nodding along to what she was saying, and also providing his two cents, as always. The mere sight of him sent Rey’s body temperature soaring. 

_ Okay, get it together, Niima. You’re fine. You both agreed to be adults about this, and keep the kink separate from work.  _

The man, no doubt put on this earth to test her, scratched at his neck, tilting his head to the side to reveal the pale, creamy skin.

_ Shit. _

His eyes had clocked her presence immediately upon entering the suite, but he acted as though uninterested. However, he glanced over, leveling her with that dark gaze.

_ Why is he looking at me like that? _

After he had scratched at his neck, Solo had placed his hand on the table, relaxing his fingers. However, once he knew he had her attention, he started idly tapping his fore and middle finger against the solid wood. 

_ Fuck. Him. _

For they just happened to be the same fingers he’d used to shatter her entire belief system the previous evening.

Rey cleared her throat, which had grabbed Rose’s attention. Her friend’s face lit up at the large coffee Rey clutched in her hand and the artsy, recycled paper bag that held the cinnamon bun. Rose all but tackled her in her haste to grab the coffee, and let out a pleased little sigh after her first sip, eyelids fluttering shut in pleasure. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Rey watched Hux about to have a coronary.

_ Interesting… _

“You’re a lifesaver, thank you. Did you have to wait long?” Rose asked, taking another sip.

“Nope. In and out, no problems,” Rey replied, opting to tell her friend later about her encounter. 

“Good. You got something for yourself, right?” 

“Of course,” Rey reassured her. “I dropped it off before I came up here.” 

“Good, good. I’ll make dinner tonight. Wait, will you be home? You weren’t home last night, but I saw your note. Everything okay?” Rose eyed her from across the rim of the coffee cup.

She would have to ask that  _ right then _ .

“Oh, yeah. All good. Um, I met up with some old friends from, um, Quidditch Club. Remember that?”

Rose snorted. “How could I forget? Nerd.” 

Rey hated how the lie rolled easily off of her tongue. She glanced over toward the table, where she caught Ben’s gaze. He now only pretended to listen to the woman from Testing, but in fact had tuned in to their conversation. Nosy bastard.  _ No, I’m not blabbing away your secret _ .

“So, uh, yeah… I’ll be home. Tonight. For dinner.”

“Great!” Rose replied happily. “I’ll make tacos, we can have beer, and watch some trashy TV.”

“Perfect,” Rey grinned. Another couple of people had entered the suite, and Rey took that as her cue to leave. “I’ll see you later.”

They shared a one-armed hug, and Rey quickly left, but escape was not in the cards for her.

“Miss Niima,” Ben greeted her as he sidled up as she waited for the elevator. His hands were in the pockets of his royal blue slacks, the coat to match unbuttoned and falling to the side to reveal a crisp white button down underneath with a blood red tie. 

“Uh, Mr. Solo,” Rey replied, after clearing her throat. 

The elevator doors opened, and unfortunately, this interaction didn’t end there. He joined her, though positioned himself on the opposite side of the compartment. Rey glanced towards him, his eyes rooted to the numbers above the doors, throat elongated, pale, dotted with beauty marks. Her mouth watered, an urge to lick those marks overtaking her. She forced herself to look away. 

What she didn’t notice was that while she stared sternly at the descending floor numbers as though they had personally offended her, Ben glanced her way as well.

The elevator slowed to a stop at Legal’s floor, and Ben stepped out, but not before murmuring to her, striding away as she gawped at him. 

“Loving the skirt, Miss Niima. Can’t imagine playing Quidditch in that would be very comfortable.”

~*~

Wearing the shorter skirt had been intentional, and yet Rey couldn’t help but laugh at her own hypocrisy, of being aghast that he would even  _ say _ such a thing to her at work. 

Rey thought about it all day. Through lunch, through a horrendous attempt at an Engineering staff meeting, and through an awkward conversation on the phone with Teedo, who held her verbally hostage for a good fifteen minutes.

Her fingers hovered over her phone screen several times throughout the day, on the verge of sending a text message to Mr. Ben Solo to see what he’d been on about with his comment. They were supposed to keep work and kink separate, dammit. It was the whole backbone of their agreement. 

So why couldn’t she hit send?

“Boss!” 

Rey startled so violently, she nearly threw her phone at the rude intruder.

It was Snap.

“Jesus, what is it?” She asked, palm pressed to her sternum, heart hammering. 

“Solo’s struck again,” was all Snap said before rushing from her office. Rey scrambled from her seat to follow after him, nearly turning her ankle on the way down the stairs. They weren’t the only S.I. employees rushing towards something, as many ran past her, faster in their flat shoes. 

Finally, Rey reached the ground floor, and hopped to remove one shoe and then the other. She couldn’t stop mid descent, but now back on solid ground, she could keep up with the best of them. 

Spilling out into the lobby, she couldn’t see or hear much at first except for a scuffle near the entrance. It seemed as though the entirety of S.I. had gathered, surging forward in their own attempts to see what was going on. 

“… and another thing… I screwed your wife and she  _ loved _ it!” exclaimed a male voice Rey hadn’t heard before.

_ What the hell? _

“Niima,” Phasma greeted as she came to Rey’s side. Rey glanced up at the blonde who stared and picked at her fingernails as if this were a common occurrence.

“What the hell’s going on now?” Rey asked, incredulous the upheaval of Luke’s departure and Ben’s arrival hadn’t settled. 

“Mr. Solo saw fit to fire Paul Watto from Accounting. Which did not go over well with him, of course. Now he’s spilling all of his grievances about his cubicle mate, Erik Sebulba.”

“You son of a bitch!” shouted another male voice, and then a gasp from the crowd. 

“And now they’re fighting like two pre-pubescent girls,” Phasma sighed, shaking her head at something only she could see at her height.

“Why did Solo fire him?” Rey asked, straining on her tiptoes to see above the crowd. She was tall, but not tall enough to see from her place in the back. She could barely make out a tall figure, glossy black hair just visible enough at the front of this mess, acting as referee. 

“Not sure,” Phasma shrugged. “He always has a good reason, even if we don’t see it at first.” 

Phasma was right. Though the entire company had been on edge at the beginning of Ben’s takeover, watching him metaphorically burn down some of what Luke had built, their profits had been higher than ever. The highest in the entire history of the company. 

“Method to his madness,” Rey murmured.

“Oh good, here come the police,” Phasma said with a hint of mirth. 

A few minutes later, the crowd dispersed, either back up the stairs or disappearing into elevators. She could make out the gist of what had happened based on the scattered conversation she heard. Whether any of it was true, who knew? S.I. employees were notorious for dramatizing. 

Apparently, Solo --  _ Ben _ \-- had caught Watto skimming off the top of an account, and did what anyone would do. Watto didn’t take kindly to being fired, so he immediately went off on Sebulba, whom he accused of exposing him. Sebulba didn’t take kindly to that, and they exchanged a few shoves before Ben hauled them off the floor and downstairs, intent on getting them out of the building. The two went at each other again in the lobby, with Watto claiming he’d slept with Sebulba’s wife, and finally, the police came to cart the two men off to jail. 

Never a dull moment at Ben Solo’s S.I. apparently. 

The crowd thinned, and there he was, talking to a couple of uniformed officers, providing his account of what had happened. 

“What a way to end a Thursday,” Phasma chuckled. “I’ll see you later, Niima.”

Rey waved as the tall, blonde elbowed her way into an elevator. Ben stepped away from the police officer, done with whatever needed to be said. He turned, seeing her amongst the last of the throng. 

For the first time, the perfect veneer he maintained slipped. She saw exhaustion, frustration, and… hopelessness? 

Rey sighed. She shouldn’t. She really shouldn’t. 

Oh damn, there she went. 

Still clutching her heels in one hand, Rey padded barefoot across the marble floor toward Ben, his royal blue suit rumpled, hair out of place, and his hands in his pockets. 

“Hi,” Rey said softly. “You okay?”

For a second, Ben seemed taken aback that she would ask about his wellbeing. But then quickly shuttered his emotions with a shrug. 

“Yeah. Not the first time something I’ve done has come to blows,” he chuckled humorlessly. “Won’t be the last time either, I’m sure.”

“No one was seriously hurt,” Rey reassured him. “From what I hear, you did the right thing.” 

“Yeah. I’m the master at doing the right thing,” Ben muttered, words weighted with something Rey didn’t know or understand. 

“Well, Solo, seems like you run an interesting ship here…” A smooth voice purred from behind Ben. They both turned toward the source of the voice. 

_ Damn, attractive men were falling from the sky today…  _

The newcomer was only a couple inches taller than Rey, with dark hair, dark eyes, and olive skin. He had a dusting of dark hair tracing his jaw, and a carefully kempt moustache. On anyone else, the facial hair might have looked ridiculous, but this guy made it seem dashing. His entire  _ being  _ screamed dashing. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Ben hissed.

“Easy, tiger… Just wanted to drop something off. You haven’t answered my last few text messages so I figured I’d come down here to see if you were still alive.” The man glanced at Rey, finally taking note of her presence. Something in his eyes lit up when he saw her, his face morphing into a pleased smile. “Well, well… who do we have here?”

Rey resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but, as with Ransolm earlier, she found herself entirely charmed. “Rey Niima,” she introduced herself, holding out her hand. The man’s gaze, which had been rooted to her, flitted to Ben with a knowing look that Rey didn’t get, then returned to her. 

“Enchante,” the man grinned wider, taking her hand gently and lifting it to his mouth to press a feather-light kiss to her knuckles. “Din Djarin, at your service. I’m a friend of Solo’s here. He can get uncommunicative sometimes, so I have to check in on him.” He winked, and Rey found herself blushing for the second time that day. 

“He  _ is _ a friend. And he’s leaving  _ now _ ,” Ben said pointedly, jerking his head towards the door.

“Wait…” Rey said, realization dawning. “Are you the Din from the club? The one that had a problem with soap?” 

Ben looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him up whole. Din didn’t look surprised at all that Rey knew about the club.

_ Curious _ .

“Yes, I am  _ that _ Din. Co-owner of said club with the Giant Yeti over here,” Din hooked a finger towards Ben who looked like he was about to have a stroke. Rey laughed at the nickname. “He might’ve mentioned that a few of his coworkers knew. He  _ failed _ to mention that they were  _ gorgeous _ coworkers.”

“Okay, that’s enough, let’s step outside and you can give me what you want to give me.” 

“What I want to give you, you never want, Solo,” Din replied forlornly, pressing his palm to his chest as though Ben had wounded him on many occasions, and the scar had just torn anew.

Ben clapped his hand on Din’s shoulder, and guided the man towards the main entrance. “Well, I want it, but not from you, my friend.” 

“Figures!” Din sighed dramatically. He stopped for a moment to turn and give Rey an equally dramatic farewell bow. “Until next time, Miss Niima. You will be in my thoughts!”

Rey laughed, shaking her head at the man’s antics as Ben dragged Din out of the building, heads close together and bickering like an old married couple.

As Rey rode the elevator back to Engineering, she contemplated the vulnerability she’d seen in Ben. It was there, just beneath the surface. He’d dropped his mask just enough for her to see it. And it only made her more curious as to how a man, born from such privilege, could seem as though he was missing something. Coupled with the carefree way he interacted with Din, Rey realized the full gravity of the fact that there was a whole lot about Ben Solo she didn’t know. 

She  _ wanted _ to know more. 

If there was one thing they had in common, it was repression of emotion. It was both their default setting, to not show vulnerability, or weakness. To not let anyone know that there was a real person under there. Capable of crying, of hurting, of pain… 

She knew little of Ben Solo. But she  _ knew _ him.

~*~

Rose made the best taco spread, and she always made a ton. Shredded chicken, ground beef, flour tortillas, shredded lettuce, shredded cheese, salsa, guacamole, sour cream, roasted vegetables, and much more. When they indulged in tacos, they did it up right, and generally ended up with leftovers for days. In fact, Rey already couldn’t wait for lunch tomorrow.

As they ate, they sat and talked about their day. Rose had missed out on the action with Watto and Sebulba, but had heard about it later from Finn. Rey shared her encounter with Ransolm earlier, which made Rose squeal with delight and nearly choke on a taco. 

“Oh my God, that’s like a meet-cute from a rom-com!” 

Rey scoffed. “We’re not living in a rom-com, Rose.”

“Don’t ruin the fantasy here, Rey. If you end up seeing him again in the next few days, then you know it was meant to be. Kismet.” 

“Actually, in this day and age, it’s called stalking,” Rey chuckled.

Rose rolled her eyes. “You’re so frustrating sometimes,” she said, fondly. “By the way, who did you meet from Quidditch Club? Anyone I know?”

“What?” Rey asked, crunching into a taco, completely forgetting what excuse she’d given.

“You said you were with Quidditch Club people yesterday. Anyone I know?”

“Oh!” Rey tried to play it off cool. “Right, Quidditch Club. Um, no, I don’t think you met these two. They were seniors when I started playing, and they graduated in December.” 

Rose nodded, and their conversation turned toward the trashy reality TV they had put on. For the rest of the night, they watched television, ate tacos, and drank beer. A wholly satisfying end to the day. 

When Rey burrowed into her blankets that evening, she thought about Ransolm and their brief interaction. At the same time, she couldn’t avoid thinking about Din and his humor and unabashed flirtation. She would have never imagined Ben Solo being friends with someone like that, but then again, opposites attracted, didn’t they?

Her phone vibrated on her nightstand. 

Speaking of Ben Solo… 

**< Ben Solo> So, I’ve got an idea for whenever you want to meet up next. Just let me know.**

_ How about Saturday? _

**< Ben Solo> I have to meet up with my parents and Luke on Saturday. Sunday?**

_ Sunday will do. _

**< Ben Solo> Great.**

**< Ben Solo> I want to know more about Quidditch Club, but I don’t know how to ask.**

Rey rolled her eyes. 

_ That’s Level 3 Friendship knowledge. We’re not there yet. _

**< Ben Solo> So, we’re friends?**

_ I mean, as much as I can be friends with my boss and the man who’s teaching me kink. _

_ Though I don’t think I could match up to Din. _

**< Ben Solo> God, please no. **

**< Ben Solo> We don’t need more Din’s in the world. One is enough.**

Rey laughed.

_ Anything I should prepare for or know for Sunday? _

**< Ben Solo> Nope. Just bring you. **

**< Ben Solo> And that skirt you wore today.**

Oh fuck.

_ I can do that. _

**< Ben Solo> Excellent. Get some sleep.**

**< Ben Solo> Sweet dreams, Rey.**

_ Good night, Ben. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so... my goal for weekly updates may have been a bit ambitious. I'm sorry to have made you all wait for so long. School started up and it's a bit hectic. Teaching virtually is definitely a learning curve but it could be going much worse. 
> 
> Instead of weekly, I'm going to shoot for every other week. I'll be starting up my own grad school classes too in another week so... I will do my best to keep this story updated. I'm entirely invested in it, and I hope you are as well. At least enough to stick it out with me.

The rest of the work week passed like a sloth climbing along a vine. 

There were no more incidences, thankfully, and Rey didn’t see Ben much. 

Not that she was thinking about him. 

Friday night hit, and after work everyone gathered at Maz’s. When Rey popped in, the bar teemed with life. Waitresses rushed back and forth, delivering drinks and artsy looking tapas plates. Rey’s crew sat at the usual table, and had saved a seat for her. 

“Finally!” Phasma exclaimed when she saw Rey approach. “We thought we’d have to come up there and drag you out of the building! Sit, sit!” 

Rey grinned, shouldering off her coat and unwrapping her scarf. Fall had thoroughly set in upon New York, not that Rey was complaining. She loved autumn, and the ambiance of the waning year. 

“We already ordered a drink for you,” Poe greeted, sliding a glass of dark liquid in front of her. Some sort of stout, if she had to guess. Rey took a sip, letting the alcohol curl in her stomach, unfurling a blessed warmth and semi-numbness. 

Finn and Rose were already on their second round, and Rey was pleased to see that Kaydel had also joined them. The companions conversed about their day, and Rey chimed in every so often, but she found herself distracted. Her gaze would wander to the door, as though expecting a certain someone to walk through. 

_ He wouldn’t show up here. _

Not with all of S.I. relaxing and imbibing away the stresses of the work week. 

_ He’s probably at _ Earthly Delights.

Why that soured the liquid in her gut, Rey couldn’t say.  _ Was _ he at  _ Earthly Delights _ ? Was he partaking? They’d mentioned their mutual dislike of sharing, but… he’d also said that if she’d found someone, their arrangement shouldn’t stop her from pursuing it… 

Perhaps she needed to seek clarification about that. To give herself peace of mind. 

Yeah,  _ peace of mind _ .

“Are we expecting someone else?” Rey asked, when she finally took note of one last empty chair. 

As she scanned the table for someone who would answer, she noticed Rose’s face flush, and her eyes shifted to the dark wood of the table. 

“Yeah, Rose, who else is comin’?” Finn asked, reaching out to grasp Rose’s shoulder to shake slightly, voice laced with levity. 

“Um… I might’ve invited someone,” Rose muttered into her martini glass before taking a sip. 

“Oh?” Rey glanced at Phasma and Poe to glean whether they knew the identity of their mystery guest. 

The mystery did not remain so for long. The doors to Maz’s opened and in walked a tall, lithe figure with very familiar ginger hair. Rey watched as he glanced around, and when he spotted their table, made his way over. 

_ Oh this is good _ . 

“Rose Tico,” Rey gasped. “I am so proud.”

Rose’s face, at this point, resembled a tomato, which made her all the more cute and endearing. If Hux didn’t recognize this, then he was fucking blind. 

“Sorry everybody,” the redhead greeted as he sat in the empty seat next to Rose. “Had to finish up a last minute report for Solo.”

“He’s still up there?” Rey blurted before she could stop herself. 

Hux nodded. “Yeah, burning the midnight oil, it seems.” 

Their waitress arrived and took Hux’s drink order. The conversation fell into a comfortable tone, discussing the merits of whether cheesy tourist spots were something that should be visited by native New Yorkers or avoided like the plague. 

Rey took the opportunity to glance at her phone, and when she couldn’t resist the urge any longer, sent a quick text.

_ It’s Friday. Business hours are over. You should be at home _ .

**< Ben Solo> Are you giving me orders now?**

Rey flushed. 

_ No, just offering sage advice. As friends do _ .

**< Ben Solo> Right. Friends.**

**< Ben Solo> I didn’t realize friends nag so much.**

_ Din literally came to your place of work to check that you weren’t dead.  _

_ I’d say that’s akin to nagging. _

**< Ben Solo> You’re right. **

**< Ben Solo> But I expect nagging from my mother. Which she does quite a bit. **

**< Ben Solo> Oh God.**

**< Ben Solo> Din’s trying to mother me. **

Rey snorted, earning a curious glance from Poe and Phasma, both sitting the closest to her.

“Funny meme,” Rey claimed. 

_ Seriously. Go home. You’re no good to S.I. exhausted and sleep deprived _ .

**< Ben Solo> Can’t. There’s too many things I need to do before I can leave.**

_ Anything I can help with? _

**< Ben Solo> Nope.**

**< Ben Solo> Enjoy your freedom for the both of us. **

**< Ben Solo> I’ll see you Sunday.**

Right,  _ Sunday _ .

Rey thought  _ her _ work ethic bordered on the unhealthy. Ben’s might out-do her’s. 

“Be right back. Gotta run to the loo,” Rey muttered to Phasma. 

If she glanced down at her phone multiple times, anticipating the conversation to continue, Rey wouldn’t have admitted to it. As she locked herself in a stall in the bathroom and did her business, she convinced herself it wasn’t her right to know the hours he kept. And their conversation had stalled, so why continue it? Communication only needed to be about their arrangement, nothing else. Right?

As they had agreed.

On the way back to her group, Rey caught sight of a familiar face standing at the bar, waiting for a drink.

_ Ransolm _ . 

Rey didn’t know why his presence surprised her, considering he worked in this district. Perhaps it was because she’d never seen him here before. Or maybe had never noticed him?

She had to walk right past him. Should she pretend like she didn’t see him? Should she stop and say something? Such a coincidence to see him twice in a week… or maybe it wasn’t a coincidence? 

Emboldened by the alcohol lacing her blood, Rey stepped over to the handsome man and tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Hi.” 

Ransolm turned, and after a moment, recognition set in for him too. 

“Oh, wow, hi!” He greeted jovially. “Rey, right?”

“You remember?” Rey smiled, flattered.

“I do. How could I forget such a memorable encounter? You must work nearby?”

Rey nodded. “Yep. Skywalker Industries.” 

“Nice!” Ransolm bobbed his head. The bartender slid a glass of pale beer in front of him. “I don’t normally find myself in this part of the district, but some friends wanted to try a new place.”

“Maz’s is great. I come here often with colleagues. It’s very homey, and the alcohol is good,” Rey replied. 

“So I’ve heard!” Ransolm said, taking a sip, and nodded. “Can confirm.” 

Rey chuckled. “Where do you work?”

“Don’t hold it too much against me, but I work for First Order Technology.”

_ Fuck, because of course he did _ . 

First Order Technology was the unspoken rival of Skywalker Industries. It had been under Sheev Palpatine, and still was now that William Snoke had gained control. Rey didn’t know much about the animosity between the companies, but she did know it had begun when Anakin Skywalker and Sheev Palpatine vied for an important account that, if obtained, would have sealed their fate as the premier technology business in the city. Anakin had won out, and there had been bad blood ever since. Rey never quite understood it, but then she didn’t buy into that kind of nonsense. 

She wasn’t in her line of work for the money.

Rey waved her hand, dismissing the tension that had settled in his shoulders. “It’s fine. I don’t care. Others might, but I sure don’t.” 

Ransolm let out a relieved sigh, pressing a palm to his chest. “Thank God. I don’t want to ruin my chances.” 

“Chances for what?” Rey asked. 

“That you’d get coffee with me sometime,” Ransolm grinned widely, displaying perfectly straight, white teeth. The smile was disarming, and any woman would have swooned at the sight. 

It did nothing for Rey but cause her stomach to flutter at being the reason for the smile. But it didn’t sock her in the gut, it didn’t steal the breath from her lungs. Not like… 

Rey cleared her throat and plastered as convincing a smile on her face as she could manage. “That… That would be really nice actually.” 

Ransolm let out another relieved breath. “Would you want to exchange phone numbers or…?”

She reached into the pocket of her slacks, pulling her phone out, and then they traded information. After a quick but awkward goodbye, Rey returned to the table, and sat silently for the rest of the evening, sipping at her second beer, contemplating.

Ransolm was… well, he seemed as though he genuinely cared, wanting to get to know her more, practically asking her on a date. This was the most attention a man had shown her in years, attention that leaned towards the potential for a relationship, and not just sex. It’s something she’d always wanted, after having not belonged or felt like belonging her entire life. 

In the taxi on the way back to their apartment, Rey sat on the far side, with Rose mashed in the middle between Rey and Hux, who happened to live on the route back home. The entire ride, she pondered the two sides to the coin she suddenly found herself with: Heads was Ben, offering a purely physical relationship, maybe with a hint of a friendship. Tails was Ransolm, offering the potential for a romantic relationship, something with more substance. The thing with Ransolm could totally fizzle out before it could even get started. The thing with Ben could stop at the drop of a hat if it got in the way of their work.

God, why did she have to overthink everything? Ransolm could turn out to be absolutely nothing, just something she jumped to conclusions about. Ben, well, the thing with Ben would never go anywhere because Ben definitely didn’t want a relationship. Rey said she didn’t but… that wasn’t entirely true, was it?

~*~

“Where are you going? I thought we were spending the day finishing the rest of  _ Schitt’s Creek _ ?” 

Rey froze on her way toward the front door, her backpack slung over her shoulder, containing the pencil skirt Ben had told her to bring. The weekend had passed quickly and Sunday afternoon had arrived. 

Swallowing thickly, Rey turned, having completely forgotten about the rest of the  _ Schitt’s Creek _ marathon.

“Shit, Rose, I forgot. Finn’s coming over, isn’t it?” 

“Well, I mean, yeah, but we can reschedule. Something must’ve come up?” Rose stood in the hallway that led to their bedrooms, wearing her fuzzy slippers and an equally plush bathrobe. She had pulled her inky black hair up into a loose bun. Her eyebrow rose in confusion and a little bit of skepticism. “Is it another meet up with the Quidditch people?” 

Rey hesitated only for a moment before shaking her head. “Er, yeah, um… remember Tally? She played Seeker? She had asked to go to drinks, and I totally forgot.” 

“Oh, right, okay. Well, have fun. I’ll see you later.” Rose gave a half-hearted wave and disappeared into the bathroom.

Rey let out the breath she’d been holding, hoping Rose would accept the tenuous excuse. She needed to hurry or she would be late. Rey didn’t know if there would be a punishment for being late, but she didn’t want to find out. 

Or maybe she did…

Once down on the street, Rey hailed a cab. A few minutes later, the cab slowed to a halt in front of Ben’s nondescript apartment building. She thanked the cab driver and headed for the door. She pressed the call button. Instead of a snarky greeting, which was his usual, a mechanical buzz signaled that he’d opened the door for her. Frowning slightly, Rey pushed her way in, and climbed into the elevator. 

His apartment seemed as normal when the doors opened up into the wide space that was his living room. She didn’t see him immediately, but a split second later he emerged from his bedroom.

“Hi,” she greeted.

“Hey,” Ben replied.

Instantly, she knew something was amiss. Ben seemed more guarded than normal. His forehead crinkled in distress, and tension pulled in his wide shoulders. He wore his normal casual outfit of jeans and a band t-shirt. Today, it was The Eagles.

“You okay?” Rey asked cautiously.

“Peachy,” he said tightly, his face seemingly even more drawn.

“Anything I can do to help?”

For a brief moment, Ben looked as though he would actually share his woes with her. She  _ wanted _ him to. Which only worried her. 

Why would she care? 

_ Because you’re a good person, Niima, and boss or not, you care about people’s well beings. It’s your heroic flaw _ .

“You’re already doing it,” Ben said, an edge to his tone. Rey swallowed in something akin to fear or desire. Or both. “Did you bring the skirt?”

Rey nodded. 

“Good girl,” he breathed. “Use the spare room across from mine to change, and meet me back here.” 

Rey nodded again and brushed past him, heading down the hallway. His words didn’t hold the usual heat, in fact, they sounded robotic. Whatever had happened between Friday and today had changed Ben. It only made Rey realize all the more that she didn’t know  _ him _ . She didn’t know what things made him sad, or angry, or frustrated. Once more, she found herself wanting to know more about him. Closing the door to the guest room with a firm click, Rey shook her head.

That wasn’t what they’d agreed to. If she wanted to know someone, she could text Ransolm about that coffee date. They’d already texted a couple of times since Friday night, but nothing too substantial. 

Sighing, Rey shed her jeans and tshirt, standing for a moment in just a lacy bra and panty set that she may or may not have bought online for this purpose. Not that she purposefully bought lingerie for Ben Solo. Nope, the garments were purely for her.

She hopped a couple of times as she dragged the pencil skirt but her legs, wiggling her hips to get it into place, then zipped the side. Ben had told her to bring the skirt, but she figured she’d go all out with the white blouse she’d worn with it. This time, feeling a bit bolder, Rey took the sides of the button down and tied it into a knot just below her breasts. Though she didn’t have much, it showed what cleavage she had and the toned, slim front of her torso. 

To top off the look, Rey had shoved a pair of heels into her bag as well, but in this moment, it didn’t seem like the right thing to wear. Plus, she just really didn’t want to wear the sky high pumps. 

Barefooted, Rey emerged from the guest bedroom and padded back down the hallway and into the living room. Tucked up against the furthest wall was a simple desk. On top of the desk, Ben’s laptop sat, along with a couple of family pictures, a paperweight, and an organizer for pens, paperclips, and other supplies. 

The man himself spun around in the desk chair, looking a little more relaxed than when she’d arrived. Over his shoulder, Rey could see stock information. Did the man never know when to stop? 

Ben’s brown eyes darkened at the sight of her, taking in the skirt and blouse. They dipped down to her bare feet, and then swept up to her hairline. It was so damn unnerving to be under such scrutiny, but with him it felt… hot. Like she was sexy. Someone that could be desired. 

“Before we get started,” Rey said, wringing her hands together in an uncharacteristic gesture. “I wanted to clarify something we kind of talked about but didn’t really go into detail with.” 

Ben nodded once. “Okay, what’s up?”

Rey’s throat worked as she swallowed, trying to tamp down the nervousness. Why she felt nervous in the first place was beyond her. It wasn’t like the man truly owned her.   


“When we talked about… other people. We just kind of said we didn’t want to share in this capacity--”

“Right, and I said if you met someone, don’t  _ not _ pursue it on my account.” 

His words were terse, and the tension was back in his shoulders. Why did he seem upset?

“Okay, just wondering--”

“Did you meet someone?” he asked, interrupting her again. Which supremely irritated her, but she’d let that one go this time.

“I’m not sure yet,” Rey replied honestly. 

Ben nodded, an unreadable look passing behind those dark eyes. “Well, when you figure it out, just tell me.” 

“Okay,” she replied. That was all she needed to say. She didn’t need to explain herself, and he knew he didn’t have the right to press further. 

“So, um…” Ben began after a moment. “... on our list you put roleplay. That still something you’d be interested in trying?” 

Ah, so this had to be the reason for the skirt. 

Rey nodded. “Yes.” 

Ben’s gaze settled on a spot on the floor between them, momentarily lost in thought. Concern mounted further in her chest when he didn’t speak again for a beat. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked softly. Ben nodded. 

“I’m fine.” He forced a small smile on his face, but it didn’t fool her. And he knew it didn’t. “I just… wasn’t trying to think of a way to say something that wouldn’t freak you out.” 

Rey scoffed. “Just say it, Ben.” 

“I just… it’s going to sound supremely selfish and I need you to tell me if it doesn’t sit well with you.” 

“For fuck’s sake, Solo.” Rey threw up her hands. “Just say what you want to say!” 

“I need to fuck you,” Ben shot back. “Like, I need to bury my cock so deep inside you, you feel it in the back of your throat. I need to fuck you so furiously that you might have a hitch in your step for a day or two after.” 

To her credit, she didn’t blanche, didn’t wince, didn’t even react outwardly. Inwardly, her blood surged through her body, and her heart raced inside of her chest. Hadn’t this been what she’d wanted all along? Pure, raw fucking.

“You don’t hear me protesting,” Rey said. She couldn’t help but wonder if this had something to do with his current mood. Had something upset him this much that he felt the need to reassert his control -- his  _ dominance _ \-- over something?

Ben sighed, running a hand through his hair and tugging. “I don’t want to scare you,” he said, echoing his words from a few days ago, when she’d used their safeword. “I don’t want you to mistake scene from reality. I respect the  _ hell  _ out of you, Rey Niima. You’re the best engineer in S.I. You’re so smart and clever and… But right now, I want to use you as a fuck toy.” 

Something  _ had _ made him feel out of control. He needed to do something that gave him the illusion he could gain it back. As someone who always felt the need to be in control, she understood his dilemma. 

“I trust you,” Rey said, and she meant it. They’d only just combed the surface together, but based on his immediate reaction last time, when she used their safeword, she had every confidence that he wouldn’t hurt her. At least, not when it was part of their scene. 

At her words, Ben tensed for a whole other reason. Though she’d told him once that she trusted him enough, it still must surprise him that she hadn’t changed her mind about that. 

“Thank you,” he choked out the words, then took in a steadying breath. “What’s our safe word?”

“Scotty,” she replied immediately. 

“How do you feel about being a naughty little secretary?” 

_ Ah fuck, how’d he know?  _

Rey didn’t indulge in watching porn much, but when she did, she rather liked the boss/secretary scenario. She couldn’t say why it appealed to her, but warmth pooled low at the thought.

“I’m assuming you want to be the boss here?” Rey teased. 

Ben smirked. “Well,  _ yeah _ .”

Maybe this would be a good thing in more ways than one. Maybe this way, she could get the fact that he’s her boss out of her head by simulating with a roleplay like this…?

… Or maybe this would just fuck it up more?

At this point, she didn’t care. She was all in.

“You’re a little underdressed for the office, don’t you think?” Rey said, a smirk of her own forming.

Ben shrugged. “It’s Casual Friday.” 

It really was all about this skirt. Damn, she hadn’t known it would have this much of a reaction. When he’d said those things about what she wore to work and people watching her, she’d figured it was just a part of the scene. When he’d dropped a comment about her skirt at work the other day, she couldn’t believe it then either. But, he’d asked her to wear it. For  _ roleplay _ . Rey didn’t think she’d ever felt more powerful knowing what she did now.

“Shall I place an order for office supplies, sir? Seems we’re running low on copier paper and I would hate for us to run out.” 

Ben snorted, shaking his head. Rey would take that small victory. She also thought he would wave that off, and bid her to be a little more serious with this, but he didn’t.

“That will be fine, Miss Niima. While you’re at it, can you come over here and proofread this memo for me.” Ben jerked his head towards the laptop behind him. Rey nodded, and sauntered over to his desk.

Once at his side, she bent over, resting her forearms on the desktop. Rey then leaned in, as though actually reading a memo. The stock reports were nonsense to her. The kind of numbers she’d never studied and frankly never understood. She’d stick to formulas and distances. 

To her credit, she felt proud she didn’t jerk at the sudden touch of Ben’s large hand at the back of her thigh. His fingertips lazily traced a line up and down, teasing dangerously close to the crease where her ass met her thigh. 

“Mr. Solo!” she mock-gasped, this time jerking up right as though completely affronted at his forwardness. “How dare you, sir!” 

Ben held his palms out to her. “I’m-- I’m so sorry, Miss Niima. That was entirely inappropriate of me to do. I won’t do it again.” 

Rey crossed her arms over her chest, and gave a dramatic ‘harumph!’ But, all the same, she bent over again to refocus on the non-existent memo. 

This time, the touch didn’t come right away. Oh no, he had her waiting for it. Anticipating it. And when it came, it was all she could do to not moan aloud at the sensual nature of the simple touch. His fingers were back to caressing the skin of her thighs, and dipped low to the back of her knee. 

A burst of laughter passed her lips, unable to hold it back as she jerked away. 

“Shit, sorry, are you okay?” Ben asked, worry in his tone. 

Rey brushed a tear from her eye. “Yes, I’m fine. Sorry, just ticklish there.”

“Duly noted,” Ben grinned, damn near evilly. She didn’t like that look. 

“Sorry, uh… roleplay is new for me. Feels a bit ridiculous.”

“We can switch gears… do something else?” Ben offered. 

God, he was good. Not upset at her honesty. Not even a little peeved. 

“No. No, let’s keep going. Green.” 

He looked pleased that she offered her color before he even had to ask. Ben nodded, and turned his gaze back to the computer. Rey took up the position again, and his hand was on her in an instant, this time actually staying away from her knee. 

“Mr. Solo,” Rey breathed. “I do believe you are touching me again…” 

“Hmm…” he hummed beside her, the soft, deep sound shooting straight to her core. “… it seems I am. I can’t seem to resist, Miss Niima. Especially when you parade around in these… these little skirts.” 

The skirt was hardly inappropriate for a work setting. And normally, she would give him a lecture about how a real man would not let women’s clothing be a detractor to his own work and productivity, and for God’s sake, stop policing women’s sensuality and choice of garment. 

But she knew he knew that. 

She knew he knew that because he’d re-drafted the part of the employee handbook about expectations for professional wear. Something that probably hadn’t been updated since his grandfather ran S.I. He’d relaxed the standards, put less restrictions on the female dress code. 

But in this private moment between them, he could complain about her little skirts all he wanted. Fuck, what had happened to her?

“Perhaps I do it so you would notice, Mr. Solo,” Rey said, her breath hitching as his fingertips brushed against the swell of her ass, teasing beneath the last that cupped the globe. 

“You didn’t need to do this for me to notice you, Miss Niima,” Ben said. The tone and volume of his voice nearly made her fall flat out. That deep purr did things to her… and if he’d go just a bit higher and to the left more, he’d feel just what that voice did to her. 

As if reading her mind, his hand did rise up, the large palm flattening against her flesh while his fingers curled inward, squeezing ever so slightly. 

Swallowing, Rey turned her head, meeting his midnight gaze. Their faces were drawn so close, and for a moment, she forgot herself, leaning in ever so slightly. But she froze, remembering her own hard limit. 

Why had she instituted that again?

Oh yeah, because she was a fucking masochist, not wanting to inject intimacy into the situation. What the fuck had she been thinking? The man’s mouth was made to kiss… and do other things. Those lips were plush and pink, and she traced the moles and beauty marks that dotted his face. Those eyes… they were more than just brown. They were shades of brown, all combining into a hue that could not be matched. 

“Have you always wanted me, Mr. Solo?” She asked, her voice a whisper. 

“How could I not?” He replied. “All those late nights we worked, when I had you all to myself, the way you chew on pen caps…” 

If Rey hadn’t already been half dazed by the lust swirling in the air around them, she would’ve thought way too into that last bit. 

She really did chew on pen caps.

Ben’s eyes flitted down to her mouth, and she parted them slightly, before biting gently down on her lower lip. His own mouth worked, lips pressing together over and over, as though he wanted to violate her hard limit too. 

All it would take is a few words. Telling him she wanted him too. And he would. 

But she couldn’t. She’d made that rule for herself. She’d stick to her own rule, dammit. 

“You’ve fixated on my mouth then?” Rey the secretary teased, biting at her bottom lip again, purposefully this time. 

“Mmhmm…” Ben said, his gorgeous eyes glued to her mouth. 

“What have you thought about? About my mouth?” Rey sounded desperate, anticipating the answer, as if they really were boss and secretary. 

“How I wanna use it,” Ben groaned, sending another shot of molten heat to her core. Fuck, he sounded hot. “To warm my cock while I do work.”

Dear God, she’d finally get to see his dick. Something she’d fantasized about since the moment she saw him step into that room at  _ Earthly Delights. _

“You are so terribly busy all of the time,” Rey said, adding a pout for good measure. “Would you have me kneel under your desk while you work?” 

Ben nodded, using his foot to push the chair back just a little more, giving Rey ample room to get on her knees. What else was a girl to do? As she sunk to the floor, she held his stare, wedging herself beneath his desk. It was surprisingly spacious under there, but it didn’t matter. She wanted one thing. Her mouth watered for it. Her cunt throbbed, slick soaking through her panties now. 

Rey crooked a finger at him, and she swore she heard him gasp, but she couldn’t be sure. Ben scrambled forward, nearly knocking her in the knee with one of the chair legs. 

“Shit. Fuck, sorry,” he huffed. Rey shook her head, dismissing his apology. “Um… color?” 

“Green,” she replied, before eagerly going for the button of his jeans, popping it with some difficulty at first. Her hands shook, but not out of nerves. Rey hoped to God he didn’t see them. Finally, the button came undone, and then the zipper. Beneath his jeans, he wore a pair of black boxer-briefs. The bulge at his pelvis was obvious, a relief to know she wasn’t the only one affected by this.

“Go on, Miss Niima,” Ben the boss coaxed. She didn’t need to be told twice. Sliding her hand behind the waistband of the boxer-briefs, her eyes widened as her hand circled around his shaft. 

_ Oh, God. _

She whimpered, pulling the length of him from the confines. 

Rey never particularly thought of dicks as being pretty, but Ben Solo had the most beautiful cock she’d ever seen. He was cut, the bulbous head of him flushed a dark shade of pink. He was long, thick, and it briefly crossed her mind that she might not be able to take all of him. 

A tuft of dark hair sat, neatly trimmed, at the base, and his balls hung heavily beneath. 

Ben’s soft touch pulled her attention back to him. Her eyes lifted to his, and she couldn’t even feel embarrassed for ogling him. And he didn’t look smug that she had been. The fingertips teasing along her cheek dipped to her jaw, tracing forward to her chin. 

“Do you think you can take me, Miss Niima?” He asked, his voice lower, deeper. 

Her inner walls clenched around nothing, throbbing in anticipation for later. Fuck yeah she could. She’d definitely have a hitch in her step, as he said, but God, it would hurt so good. 

Unable to find the words, Rey simply nodded, then got to work. Her lips parted, and took the head into her mouth, sealing just underneath and sucking. Ben sighed in contentment, leaning back in the chair as his ever loyal secretary got to work. 

Inch by inch, Rey took him in. One hand curled at the base of his cock, squeezing what she couldn’t fit. Her tongue teased at the underside of his member, both soft and rock hard. He tasted of salt and his pre-come dribbled onto her tongue as she took him. 

“Fuck,” Ben breathed, his hands clutching at the armrests. Rey frowned, wanting one in her hair, caressing. Reading her intentions, Ben reached down to carefully pull out her ponytail, and then sifted his fingers through her soft strands. It was the most relaxing sensation, and for a brief moment Rey felt a little fucked up. Feeling as though she shouldn’t enjoy a cock in her mouth, while the owner of said cock soothed her with massaging his fingers into her scalp. 

“You can take it all, Miss Niima,” Ben broke through the lust filled haze. He cupped the back of her head, coaxing her forward a little more, but not forcefully. Rey relaxed her throat and jaw, took a deep breath, and sunk down, taking him to the root, with the head of him brushing against the back of her throat. Ben let out the most debauched moan, and Rey swallowed around him, causing him to shiver. It was heady, this power she knew she had over him. 

“Good girl,” he praised, brushing a few strands of her hair from his eyes. “You can back off a little, get comfortable while I do some work.” 

Rey did just that, relinquishing inches of his cock until she found a comfortable position. She rested her head on his thigh, and hugged her arms around his calves. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Ben reach forward to manipulate the trackpad on the laptop. 

It was like that first night when he’d had her kneel beside him while he worked. She’d liked that, more than she thought she would. But this? She liked this better? Liked having his cock in her mouth, and his hand in her hair. Rey sighed, not even phased by the saliva forming, the spit sliding along the length of him, dribbling a little down her chin. Every so often, she sucked on him, swallowing the taste of him as she did. And he worked, checking whatever it was he wanted to check, but did not once move his hand from her hair. 

Rey’s eyes fluttered shut. Her head felt fuzzy, but in the best way possible. Her body felt light, like she had realized one of her purposes in life. If she had to spend the rest of it, living with Ben Solo’s cock in her mouth, she’d happily do so. She floated for who knew how long, comforted further by the soft murmured praises falling from Ben’s lips. None of them processed in her mind, but she liked them all the same. 

The skirt had ridden up her thighs, exposing the curves of her ass, giving her ample opportunity to reach between her legs. Which she did, pressing her fingers against her clothed sex, trying and failing to stem the needy throbbing. No matter how hard or how light she pressed against her sex, nothing gave her relief. 

“Ah, ah!” Ben chided, tugging at her hair, effectively stopping her. “Don’t touch. That’s mine. And I didn’t give you permission to touch.” 

Rey whimpered again, but pulled her hand away, curling her arm back around his calf.

“Such a good little cockwarmer,” Ben murmured. “I think I like you best like this, Miss Niima.” 

Rey hummed, adjusting her position to get a little more comfortable, before sucking deeply at his cock. He hissed, and then sucked in a steadying breath. 

“As much as I love this, and how fucking good you are. There’s another hole I’d rather be in right now, Miss Niima.” 

Those words burned the fog from her brain. Rey sat up, careful not to bang her head on the underside of the desk. His cock fell from her lips, a line of spit connecting it and her lips as it fell against his stomach. The flesh glistened with her saliva, perfectly so, as though Ben had planned for it to happen this way: using her own spit as lube for when he fucked her. 

Ben heaved another sigh, but this one in disappointment. “I didn’t tell you to take your mouth from me, Miss Niima.” 

Rey’s heart lurched in her chest, then scrambled to get his cock back into her mouth. She didn’t want to disappoint him further.

“Good girl,” he cooed, pinching her cheek almost condescendingly. 

“Now… this is what’s going to happen. You’re going to get on your feet, and bend over my desk, making sure to put this cute, sexy ass on display. Then I’m going to fuck you until you beg me to stop. Simple as that.” Ben paused. “If you’re okay with that, tap on my thigh once.” 

Rey did so, with her fore- and middle finger. She’d tap the fuck out of his thigh if it meant he could speed this up. But even she understood the concept of patience in a scene like this. Patience made the final release all the sweeter. 

“Good,” Ben breathed, sounding relieved. “You can let go of my cock now, and stand up.” 

His cock fell heavily from her mouth again, and she scrambled to her feet. Once she felt steady, she whirled to bend over the desk. It was somehow the perfect height for her to do so. For her to lean up on her toes to get her ass up, just as he’d wanted. She hadn’t bothered to smooth down the skirt, so it bunched just beneath her hips. 

Ben’s presence loomed behind her, taking care of the skirt, hiking it up to her waist to get it out of the way. He groaned at what he saw.

“Shit, Miss Niima… I didn’t know you had it in you to wear black panties…” 

Rey hadn’t known she had it in her either. They were cut like boy shorts, the backs of them high, showing off her ample ass. 

Ben’s large hands cupped the globes in his hands, squeezing and then teasing the tips of his thumbs along her clothed slit. 

“God  _ damn _ , you’re soaked,” Ben said, in awe. “You’re so wet. For me. M’gonna just slide right in, Miss Niima. You’ll take me so well…” 

Rey cried out when she felt something nudge at her core, then the barely there teasing touch of what could only be Ben’s lips. Fuck, that nose. It might’ve been too big for his face, but shit, he knew how to use it.

“You smell divine,” Ben inhaled, before pulling away, much to Rey’s chagrin. He returned to teasing her with his thumbs, coaxing yet more slick from her. She was surprised she didn’t drip down her thighs.

It was all too much, and not enough. Rey needed more. 

“Please.”

His hands froze their ministrations. “What did you say, Miss Niima?”

She hadn’t realized she’d said it under her breath. Probably from out of shame. Rey hated begging. She’d had to beg for most everything in her childhood. The essentials every child should have. But this… this was something else. With Ben, it  _ meant _ something else.

“Please,” she said, louder this time. 

“Music to my ears,” he gloated, fucking cad. “‘Please’ what, Miss Niima?” 

“FuckmeMrSolo,” she rambled. 

“Say again? I didn’t catch that?” Ben crooned. She could hear the smirk in his voice. God damn asshole. 

Rey turned her head towards him. “Fuck me, Mr. Solo,” she repeated through clenched teeth. She hated to have to ask twice.  _ Beg _ twice.

With a great, tearing yank, Ben divested her of her panties, then tossed the destroyed scrap onto his desk chair. Rey didn’t have the presence of mind to protest, to complain about how expensive those had been. Not when her cunt wept from the desire and lust of it all, from the show of strength. It’d been a simple pair of panties, but with the way he’d effortlessly wrenched them from her body, they might as well have been a piece of paper. 

Rey was dripping now, her slick dripping from her lips to her inner thigh. 

Ben’s hands were on her again, adjusting the angle of her hips, and nudging his foot against hers. She got the hint, widening her stance, opening herself wider for him. Rey hated not being able to see him, but that added to the scene. He’d take her just like this, bent over like she  _ was _ just an animal, and him her mate, preparing to mount her. 

Ben Solo wasted no more time. Rey heard the careful rip of a foil packet, then a brief pause as he rolled the condom down his length, his breath catching as he fisted himself. Then, he teased the head of his cock at her sopping wet entrance. 

“C-Color?” He began, hissing through clenched teeth as though the act of talking brought him pain.

“Green!” Rey growled. “Green, jesus, fuck me already, Solo!” 

Another time, that tone and the use of those words might have warranted a punishment of some kind. But Ben, from the moment she’d walked into his penthouse, had been as desperate for this release as she had. 

In one, swift thrust, Ben was inside of her. Rey cried out at the stretch, at the ultimate feeling of fulfillment. She’d never once felt this complete, this full. Not with anyone she’d ever been with. Ben, once his pelvis had hit her ass, let out a howl of his own, then froze. 

The sound of their ragged breaths filled the silence between them. Ben huffed and puffed, trying to gain some control back over himself. Rey remained still, getting used to the size of him, the stretch. 

“Shit…” Ben gritted. “... Re-- Miss Niima…”

Rey’s forehead had dropped to the surface of the desk, taking comfort in the coolness of it against her heated skin. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, like she would burn from the lust alone. Gathering what strength she could, she braced herself on her forearms, and lifted her upper body, arching her back. She undulated her hips once, twice, and Ben’s reaction was immediate. His hands clamped vice-like on her hips, keeping her still. 

“Miss Niima…” He bit out through clenched teeth. “If you don’t stop, this’ll be over before it starts.” 

That sent a little bolt of satisfaction down her spine.

“Are you going to disappoint me, Mr. Solo?” Rey couldn’t help but needle at him, because if he didn’t fucking move in five seconds, she would combust. Her patience for this had run out, and now she just wanted what he’d promised.

In response, Ben’s fingers gripped tighter, a splash of sweet pain. She’d have bruises there tomorrow, and she didn’t mind. “You’re a little  _ brat _ ,” he spit out.

Rey grinned widely, and without warning, he retreated from her body then slammed back in, erasing the smug smile from her face and replacing it with shock. 

“Does that feel like a disappointment, Miss Niima?” 

“N-No,” Rey moaned, wanting way more of that. 

The lines of their roleplay had seemed to blur just a little, so she couldn’t help but bring up what he’d said earlier, before he’d become her boss and she, his secretary. 

“You gonna use me as your fuck toy, Mr. Solo?”

Ben pulled out and thrust back in again, punching another startled, but pleasured, moan from Rey.

“Is that what you want, Miss Niima? You wanna order my office supplies,  _ and _ be my fuck toy?” 

Shit, didn’t seem like a bad life at all when she thought about it. 

“Y-Yes,” she let out on a breath. 

Ben thrust into her again, causing her arms to squeak across the desk.

“Yes, what?” He asked. 

“Yes, Mr. Solo,” Rey whined. “I wanna be your fuck toy. Use me. Fuck me. Make me come, please.” 

“God, you beg so beautifully.” 

And then he was fucking her, pistoning his hips over and over, driving himself into her at a frenzied pace. He fucked like a champ, using all that raw strength and muscle to absolutely own her. Ben gripped her hips tightly, not letting her move or squirmed one inch. He lifted her, her ass in the air, on her tippy toes. 

Ben was absolutely fucking relentless and Rey loved it. Her hands scrambled for purchase, finally grabbing the far edge of the desk to hold on for dear life. Her upper body had fallen to the desk, and the force with which he fucked into her caused her lace bra to chafe against her hardened nipples, the sensation causing her orgasm to build higher and higher. 

All time, all concept of being, disappeared. She heard repeated cries of pleasure, which could have been her. She heard animalistic growls, which could have been Ben. Or maybe vice versa. It didn’t matter anyway. The steady, harried pace of his cock rubbed her deep inside, stretching her with every intrusion, but also clamping down on him with every retreat, as though trying to keep him inside of her. Rey was no longer a person, but a set of raw nerves, being plucked and strummed like a fucking instrument. As though Ben had always known how to work her over. 

God, she wished she could see him in that moment. Rey bet he looked fucking gorgeous. Like a fallen angel in the garden of earthly delights, taking his fill of the pleasures that he couldn’t get in Heaven. 

Fuck, she was close. His cock continuously hit something inside of her that made her spiral, feeling the coil tightening and tightening. Her muscles followed suit, as though bracing, waiting for the thrust over the edge into the abyss. She couldn’t come without his permission, right? But Ben was far from able to talk coherently. No, he’d been taken over by some kind of beast, one that only knew how to do one thing. And honestly, it was probably to fuck her within an inch of her life, and what a way to go. He continued to pound into her with single-minded purpose. 

Should she ask to come? Should she just do it? If she didn’t decide really soon, her body would do the deciding for her. 

As if in answer, in the neverending way in which he could read her mind, Ben snaked a hand between her thighs. The pads of his fingers pressed down on her clit, and that should’ve been enough. She was so close. Her hips squirmed, as though trying to work against his fingers. Ben began to move them in small, tight circles.

That was all the permission she needed. Another couple of swipes of his fingers, and Rey tumbled over the edge, screaming her release. The pleasure wracked her entire body, pulsating out to every limb and to the tip of her head. Her sex clamped down on Ben’s cock over and over, feeling like every ounce of her energy was being wrung from her body. Another few thrusts, coupled with the way Rey’s body milked his dick, Ben came with a pleasured shout of his own. Their bodies shuddered in unison, the last vestiges of their orgasms dissipating. 

Rey lay limp against the desk, Ben’s hands hips against her the only thing keeping her body upright. She sucked in gasps of air, trying to regain some semblance of coherent thought, but the task was difficult. Suddenly, she was being lifted, then seated on Ben’s lap, his cock still inside of her. He’d collapsed into the desk chair, and had brought her body on top of his. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, and he clung to her tightly so she wouldn’t go anywhere. 

A distant clock ticked away the minutes as they sat there, trying to catch their breath as if they’d just finished running a marathon. Finding comfort in his embrace, Rey tipped her head back to rest against his shoulder, finally feeling like her soul had returned to her body. 

“Asshole,” she gasped.

“Hmm?” He rumbled against her shoulder. 

“I can’t ever wear this skirt again.” 

“Why not?” 

“You know why not, fucker.” 

Ben laughed and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @JGoose753 and say 'hey!'


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to [ LostintheMaze ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostintheMaze) for this amazing, gorgeous moodboard! It tickled me that you made it!
> 
> So, I apologize for being horrible at updating. I'm not really berating myself, just more acknowledging that I kind of left this hanging with every intention of coming back. But, again, full time job, part time grad school, pandemic, working book 2 of my own published series, and on and on. I also apologize that this chapter isn't exactly thrilling or sexy. It's kind of a bridge I felt I needed for the next part of the story. Regardless, I'm going to do my best to get another chapter out before next Monday when I start grad school back up!
> 
> Thank you, thank you for sticking around!

Rey made sure to store the offending skirt deep in the back of her closet. 

On Tuesday, she went to grab it, but the mere sight of the garment heated her core, and her cheeks. 

“Hey, boss, you okay?”

Blinking, Rey found herself in the conference room, hunched over a set of schematics, Snap at her side, concerned. 

“Huh?”

“You went away there for a minute. Your face got real red. You feeling okay?” Snap asked. 

“Um, yeah, totally fine,” Rey replied, clearing her throat and willing her body to calm down. She’d been thinking about Sunday again, a popular memory for her mind to wander to over the past few days. Roleplay aside, their fucking had been raw, damn near visceral, and so what if she really had had a little hitch in her step after? 

Not that Ben Solo saw it.

They were like two ships passing in the night. She’d barely miss him Up Top, and he’d miss her on a brief visit to Engineering. Rey didn’t know if that was purposeful or not. Was he trying to avoid her? He hadn’t before…

A firm knock clanged against the large conference room window, startling both Rey and Snap. 

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. 

Ben Solo stood in the doorway, wearing a bespoke suit that looked molded to his frame. His legs appeared longer in the tailored slacks, and his shoulders impossibly wider in that suit jacket. His large hands that had gripped her hips to bruising were casually stuffed in his pockets. 

The sight of him made Rey’s mouth dry and the blush return to her cheek. 

“Oh, hey, Mr. Solo,” Snap said, breaking the spell. Rey stood straight, trying very hard to show indifference to his presence. Seeing him for the first time after he’d railed her against his desk at home brought it all rushing back, and suddenly, she couldn’t  _ not  _ think about it. 

_ Shit, no. Not at work, not at work, not at work! _

“Hey, Snap,” Ben greeted, his warm burr filling the room and causing Rey’s stomach to clench. “Miss Niima, have you eaten lunch?”

That surprised her, and it probably showed on her face. Rey quickly tried to school her expression.

“Erm, no. Not yet.” Of course she didn’t want to tell him that she’d planned on skipping lunch in favor of work. 

“Great, there’s some Engineering matters I wish to discuss with you over a business lunch, if you’re amenable?” Ben said. He was a master of the air of nonchalance. It both impressed and annoyed her. His very presence sent bolts of heat through her body, and made her thoughts scatter. Did he not feel the same? 

Why would he? What they did outside of work hours was a simple business arrangement. He’d been a Dom for who knew how long. He’d no doubt become the master of separating sex from messy emotions. 

“Um, yes, sure. Let me just run and grab my jacket,” Rey nodded, then turned to Snap. “We’ll reconvene when I get back?”

“Yep, definitely,” Snap smiled, folding up his latest project. Rey patted his shoulder and headed for her office. For a brief moment, she was certain Ben wouldn’t move from the doorway, and she’d have to brush against him to pass. To her relief (and maybe a little bit of disappointment), he stepped away, allowing her plenty of room.

Rey felt his gaze on her as she disappeared into her office. She had to take a second, after slipping on her jacket, to take some steadying breaths. 

She could do this. It wasn’t like it was a  _ date _ .

It was a  _ business lunch _ . 

A business lunch that ended up being at one of the swankiest restaurants Rey had ever visited while living in New York. It had to have at least one or two Michelin stars, with the wait staff wearing bow ties and the hostess in a sleek black dress. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Solo,” the young hostess greeted with a wide, flirtatious smile. The woman’s eyes glanced over to Rey and her face visibly fell. “Oh, you’ve brought a lady friend?”

“Francesca,” Ben greeted with a brief smile. “Business lunch.” 

The hostess looked relieved at that statement. “Great, follow me.” 

Francesca sashayed away, and Ben motioned for Rey to go first. Probably not what Francesca had intended, because her hips swayed back and forth for all they were worth. They ended up at a booth towards a back corner, and once again, Ben let Rey choose first. She slid across the bench, smoothing down her skirt. 

“Thanks, Francesca,” Ben said dismissively. The young woman glided away, her hips working a mile a minute. Ben didn’t seem to pay attention at all. 

“You bring lots of women here, huh?” Rey snorted, picking up the menu. It was tacked on a miniature clipboard, like some weird hipster trend, and Rey began perusing the items. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head at the prices. 

“No,  _ Laurie’s _ is where I conduct all of my business meetings,” Ben said. Rey watched his dark gaze as it looked over the menu. “Get whatever you want, it’s on my dime.” 

_ Right _ .

Everything sounded so good, she’d opt for one of everything, but instead chose to go with something simple. Well, simple-ish. Since Ben was paying, then she wouldn’t feel even the tiniest bit bad for going with steak, a baked potato, and vegetables. 

_ Was that a pleased glint in his eye? _ Rey couldn’t help but wonder when she gave her order to the waiter. 

“So, what kind of business did you bring me here for?” Rey asked after the waiter whisked away to put in their orders. Since this was a work lunch, they both chose to stick with water for their beverage. “You going to fire me?”

Ben chuckled. “Why would I bring you to lunch to fire you? You know that’s not my style.”

Rey snorted, reaching for her water goblet to take a steadying sip. “No, I guess it’s not. You like to do it publicly, at work, so that the scene devolves into chaos.”

He shot her a scathing look. 

“Why did you bring me here?” She asked, hating how her breath hitched just slightly. Rey couldn’t look too deeply into this. They had a fucking agreement. He didn’t want a relationship--

“I’m bringing out all my department heads to talk about how things are going.”

\--  _ Ah. Of course _ . 

Rey’s hand froze, the water goblet halfway to her mouth. Her heart sank into her stomach. 

“Okay, sure, what would you like to know?” She asked, her hand on the move again. She took a swallow and set the glass back on the pristine white table cloth. Her hazel eyes tracked anywhere but him, lest he see the disappointment in her eyes. 

“Just tell me how things are going. Have you been preparing for your yearly performance reviews? That sort of thing.” 

Sucking in a deep breath, Rey put on her Head of Engineering hat. The veneer of civility and of an employee reporting to her boss slid into her voice. She felt detached, far from the other instances when they had been alone. 

For the remainder of their lunch outing, Rey gave Ben a run down of the department. How she’d gotten ahead on her performance reviews. She gave him a brief synopsis of all of their works in progress. She even gave him an update on how interdepartmental relationships were, and how the connection with Testing had vastly improved.

Their meals came, and Rey gobbled down the contents of her plate, sighing with each bite of the mouth watering steak. She didn’t indulge in impressive cuts like this one too often, but when she did, she tried to savor the hell out of it. 

“I take it your steak is good?” Ben had asked at some point. Rey just nodded as she chewed another bite. 

The check came and Ben settled it. 

“Thanks for the department update. I am pleased to hear things are going well. It’s not the case in some of the departments I’ve talked with so far so…” Ben sighed and reached up to run his hands through his hair, but he stopped himself. He looked at his hand as though it had offended him, and shoved it into the pocket of his black peacoat. He looked too young to have a tech empire resting on his shoulders, Rey thought. His body was tense and his little frown lines appeared with every movement of his mouth. 

Ben looked exhausted. Troubled. 

“And how are things going for you?” Rey asked, before she could think better of the question. 

Ben shrugged. “Things are fine. Why wouldn’t they be?”

The pang of hurt in her chest caught Rey by surprise. Again, did she think he’d just unload all of his thoughts and problems? Share them with her like a-- well, like a boyfriend would?

“Okay,” Rey said, pulling her coat tighter to her body as a frigid gust of wind lashed up the street. “Well, thanks for the lunch.” She turned and headed down the street towards the Tatooine Building.

“Wait, don’t you want a ride?” Ben called out. 

Rey stopped, turning slightly. “No, thanks, I’m just going to walk. It’s not that far.” 

He wanted to argue. She could tell by the slant of his body, leaning forward like he was going to rush headlong into a fight. “Alright. See you later.” 

Rey forced the corners of her mouth into a smile that probably looked more like a grimace. She turned again and gritted against another blast of cold air. Lunch had been nice enough, but that’s all it had been. A nice lunch between colleagues, discussing important matters. 

Purely professional. 

She thought of her skirt, wedged into the back of her closet, and how she’d never be able to wear it again because casual, outside-of-work Ben Solo had fucked her brains out with it bunched around her waist. Like he’d been too desperate to get inside of her to take it off.

She could do this. 

Professional, work Rey. 

Submissive Rey.

Compartmentalization. 

She could  _ totally  _ do this.

~*~

That evening, Rey stayed later than normal, finishing up a mini project at the request of Testing. She didn’t mind, didn’t mind burning the midnight oil, not that it was midnight or anything. 

Around 8 p.m., Rey’s stomach let out a fierce gurgle, and she knew that she needed to pack it in for the night. Gathering her things, she pulled on her jacket, wrapped her scarf around her neck, and then slung her bag over her shoulder. The desks were empty as she wove through them towards the elevator, having been the only one on the floor for at least three hours. What that told her about herself, well, Rey wasn’t entirely sure, but she knew it wasn’t probably a good thing. 

The lobby sat as empty as the Engineering floor when the elevator dinged and opened. Rey walked swiftly through the lobby, feeling her stomach churning, yearning for some food. She hadn’t eaten anything since the professional luncheon with Ben, and she was regretting not having had a snack. 

Outside, the city that didn’t sleep was in full swing, and so was the biting chill of winter. It nipped at her ankles as Rey progressed up the street to the closest subway stop, and opted to walk right past in favor of grabbing a cup of coffee and maybe a pastry as an appetizer. 

She was a damn adult after all. She could do adult shit like that, right?

The coffee shop, which stayed open later than most cafes, was devoid of people except for the cheerful workers behind the counter. Rey stepped to the front, ordered her usual coffee and a danish. As she stepped to the side to the designated pick-up area, the bell over the door chimed, signaling another customer. Rey glanced sideways and did a double take when she saw Ransolm, thumbs tapping away on his phone as he stepped up to order. 

Should she say something now? Or wait until he stepped towards her to greet him? Jesus, when did she become so horrible at interacting with men? 

Rey preoccupied herself with her own phone, hoping to appear as though she hadn’t noticed Ransolm. 

“Oh, hey Rey. Funny how we keep running into each other,” Ransolm greeted. 

Rey jerked her gaze up, feigning surprise to see him. 

“Ransolm, hey!” She said, her voice an octave too high and like she was being strangled. “How’s it going?” 

The man was too pretty for his own good. His smile wide and teeth perfectly white. His blue eyes sparkling. 

“It’s going. You? Were you coming from Maz’s?” 

“No, from work actually. Stayed late to finish something I was working on.”

Ransolm nodded. “Nice! Same here. Had to force myself to leave the office.”

“A latte for Rey,” one of the cheerful baristas declared as she slid the large coffee across the counter towards Rey. “And your danish.” 

Rey murmured her thanks to the young woman and grabbed the items. She turned, awkwardly holding the coffee and danish out as if contemplating what the hell to do with it. 

“Uh, would you like to sit for a few?” Ransolm asked as the barista handed his coffee to him. 

“Sure!” Rey said, once again over enthusiastically. 

They grabbed a two top in a corner, and chatted as they enjoyed their beverages. Despite her initial nervousness around him, Rey felt herself begin to relax the more they talked. It was entirely too easy to have a decent conversation with the man, and she was pleased to find that his skills at interacting were not as vapid as she might have assumed based on his looks. Which goes to show her that she shouldn’t make assumptions. 

Neither of them brought up work, which Rey was grateful for. Instead, they talked around every topic but work. They discussed movies and television shows. They even discussed books, which reminded Rey that she had been sorely lacking in actually reading for months. Ransolm texted her a couple of recommended titles, and Rey resolved to take a trip out to the Strand to grab copies over the weekend. 

After taking a glance at her phone to verify she had received the text message, Rey noticed the time and audibly gasped.

“Holy shit, I didn’t realize it had gotten so late. I need to get home,” Rey chuckled. 

“Or what? You’re going to turn into a pumpkin?” 

Rey laughed. “Exactly.” 

They stood, and once more Rey felt the awkwardness of what to say next. T _ hank you? See you next time? Good talk? _

“So, uh… I hope this isn’t too forward or anything but… would you maybe want to grab dinner sometime? Just, you know, as friends, and see where it goes?” 

If Rey wasn’t the person on the other end of that question, she would find Ransolm entirely adorable as he stuttered through his proposal. She felt a smile spreading across her face, and had a faint urge to reach out and press her palm against his arm to calm him. 

Her lips parted to answer his question, but the words freeze in her throat. Thoughts immediately turned to Ben. They had a good arrangement going. She enjoyed the lessons he taught her. And he had told her that he would not stand in the way if anyone seemingly serious came into the picture…

So, why did it feel like a betrayal to say yes? Even though she very much wanted to have dinner with Ransolm to see where it goes, as he said?

Swallowing thickly, the opposing thoughts whirled, causing her heart to lurch, her stomach to cramp, and her breath to catch in her lungs. 

As she looked at Ransolm looking at her hopefully, Rey had the quickest flash of clarity. 

Whatever connection she had to Ben is purely educational and physical. Not to mention technically highly inappropriate on the professional level. And Ben had said, several times, not to let their arrangement get in the way of something that could become serious. 

Because he himself could never let anything serious happen between them. 

Something Rey was dying to know more about. 

Then there was Ransolm. Who, sure, worked for the enemy, but he was so sweet, and he seemed genuinely interested in her. And it doesn’t hurt to go to dinner as “just friends” to see where it goes, right? Just friends go to dinner all the time. And just friends can still have something else on the side. 

Because, again, Rey’s relationship with Ben, if it can be really called a relationship, was strictly educational. 

So why not? 

Why couldn’t Rey go on one little dinner outing with Ransolm? As just friends? See where it goes?

The words that could not come before bubbled up again, and her smile grew. “Yes, I would like that. I would like that a lot.” 

Ransolm let out a relieved breath, his shoulders slumping slightly. “Great! How about next week? I don’t have an idea of time yet, but I can text you later?” 

Rey nodded, her head bobbing like one of those damn bobblehead dolls. “That’s just fine! Perfect!” 

God, Rey, tone it down a bit. You’re not desperate. Stop acting like you are.

“Fantastic! It’s a plan.” 

“Fantastic,” Rey echoed. “I can’t wait.” 

~*~

An hour later, as Rey crawled into bed, her phone pinged with a notification. 

A text message.

**< Ben Solo> Random question.**

**< Ben Solo> Do you like baseball?**

Rey burrowed under the covers, her blood heating out of excitement. 

Excitement over baseball?

_ I grew up in England. Baseball is foreign to me. _

_ But sure, I like it enough.  _

**< Ben Solo> Perfect.**

**< Ben Solo> Interested in going to a Yankee game this weekend?**

**< Ben Solo> Luke gave me a pair of his season tickets and I don’t want them to go to waste.**

**< Ben Solo> You could come home with me after?**

Rey let out a breath. And then another. Her blood heated at the implication. Going home with him after the baseball game would mean a new lesson. What would he teach her this time? Just that thought alone makes the idea of going to a baseball game worth it. Just for what will happen after. 

Her thumbs shook a little as she tapped out her answer.

_ I could be persuaded to go to a game this weekend.  _

_ As long as you promise to make it worth my while after. _

Ben’s answer is almost immediate.

**< Ben Solo> Don’t you worry about that. **

**< Ben Solo> I’ll make it so worth your while. **

_ Good. _

_ Text me the details and I’ll be ready. _

**< Ben Solo> Great.**

**< Ben Solo> I’ll text you instructions.**

Despite the warmth of the covers and comfort of her bed, Rey shivered.


End file.
